x-men evolution season 5-9 and other storys
by wazzup11
Summary: my view of of what should have happened in the cancelled season of this show plus some X-tras
1. season 5

**chapter 1: son of wolverine**

(Professor X was watching most of the X-men headed to school When Wolverine comes in)

**wolverine**: Charles got a lead to my past I'm checking it out.

**Professor X**: OK get back soon Logan

cut to Bayville high

(Alex is walking to the bus for a full school field trip when he see's a freshman trip over)

**Freshman**: come on Flash stop tripping me over

**Flash**: get lost Puny Peter

**Peter**: asshole

**Alex**: are you ok

**Peter**: yep

**Alex**: I'm Alex Summmers

**Peter**: I'm Peter Parker

(Rogue was sitting in her seat on the bus when she see's a black haired by who Looked a lot like Logan sit next to Her. He was wearing a black t-shirt, red hoodie, navy blue jeans and black finger less gloves)

**Boy**: no more seats left so Yeah I'm sitting here

**Rogue**: Ok. you new

**Boy**: Yep name's James Hudson Jr but call me Jim

**Rogue:** name's Rogue

**Jim**: OK you a Mutant because I am

**Rogue:** yeah why

**Jim**: need help getting to Mutant Manor

**Rogue**: OK after the field trip

**Jim**: where the Heck are were going exactly

**Rogue**: Oscorp

(cut to Oscorp)

(the students are fascinated by the Animals when Peter Screams)

**Peter**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh get it of

(one of the spiders was biting His hand)

**Principal Kelly**: everyone back

(the spider stopped biting Peters hand and secretly crawled on to a girls ankle and Quickly bit her before dying)

**Alex**: is he going to be alright

**Kelly**: I do not know

cut to after school

(Rogue and Jim are walking to the Institute when something hits them from behind)

**Jim**: show yourself asshole

**attacker**: Okay little Brother

(the attacker unsheathes two claws on the back of his hands and one from his wrists. he had Logan's build and a black Mohawk. Jim unsheathes three claws like Logan's)

**Jim**: who are you

**Attacker**: name's Daken little brother.

**Rogue**: you are not a nice brother and you look our age so why don't you go to school

**Daken**: he's my Half-brother and I'm older than i look Gothy

**Rogue**: what do you mean

**Daken**: me and Jim are two of Wolverine's children only he was Married to my mother

**Jim**: What the Hell do you want

**Daken**: to kill wolverine

(Daken stabs Jim in the chest but a blast hits Him from behind)

**Rogue**: Scott

**Jim**: dump this guy and talk later

(2 hours later)

**Jim**: so am I on the team

**Charles**: yes

**Jim**: so was Daken telling the truth about there being more children of Wolverine

**Charles**: yes

**Jim**: where's Pops anyway

**Jean**: Canada looking for clues about his past

(cut to Jim headed to his room when Rogue stops him)

**Rogue**: so I was wondering if you wanted to... go on a date this Friday

**Jim**: Yeeeeeah sure

**Chapter 2: the mongrels**

(it opens after just after Rogue and Jim's Date when a voice is heard)

**Voice**: awwww little brother likes the goth. how cute

(Jim and Rogue turn around to see Daken and five others)

**Daken**: hello Jimmy boy, Rogue or should I call you Anna Marie D'Ancanto or little girl

**Rogue**: oh you half Asian Jerk

**Daken**: racist much. gun hawk knock her out

(**Gunhawk** looking as he does in the comics whistles)

**Gunhawk**: Saw fist

(Saw fist who looks as he does in the comics Shoots Rogue with a tazer)

**Jim**: Go to Hell daken you evil Bast-

**Daken**: language. fire knives take her

(fire Knives looking the same as she does in the comics picks up Rogue and puts her in an armored truck)

**Daken**: shadow stalker help fire knives

(Shadow stalker looking as she does in the comics runs to the truck)

**Gunhawk**: cannon foot go with her

(Cannon foot looking like he does in the comics walks to the truck)

**Jim**: what doe you want

**Gunhawk**: nothing personal but the red right hand wants to destroy your father wolverine and by taking miss D'Ancanto it will be easier

**Jim**: who are you

**Gunhawk**: the mongrels

**Daken**: Jim find a better girl I mean rogue is a goth. what do You see in them. Mummy won't like that

**Jim**: who and where is my mother

**Daken**: her name is Magda Lensherr and she is dead. good bye little brother

(Daken shoots Jim with a enhanced tazer which knocks him out)

Cut to the institute

**Charles**: Jim calm down I know how you feel

**Jim**: okay but Daken dies by my hand

**Logan**: easy kid that's your brother. plus I found X-23, Charles

cut to a mysterious building

**Daken**: well Boss I got her.

**Boss**: where is the girl now

**Gunhawk**: upstairs tied up and shut up

**Fire knives**: she looks like a whore

**Saw fist**: I agree

(cut to up stairs as Rogue is tied to a chair and gagged. a second later Daken comes in and looks her in the eye)

**Daken**: Pops ain't gonna like this (removing the gag from Rouge's mouth)

**Rogue**: what do you want with me.

**Daken**: you'll see. but you are going to be a nice trophy of mine for a while.

(He re gags rogue)

**Daken**: the red right hand will destroy wolverine and kill the x-men

to be continued

**Chapter 3: Logan's past**

(it opens with Charles in the living room with Logan)

**Logan**: Charles do it

**Charles**: okay

(Logan lays down on the couch as Charles puts his hands to the sides of Logan's head and starts Concentrating)

**Logan**: aaaaah

(cut to 1845 as a 13-year-old sickly looking black-haired boy is laying in his bed talking to a 12-year-old red-haired girl)

**Girl**: James your father wanted me to make sure you're getting better

**James**: Rose I have. Honest

**Rose**: okay (she leans up to him and kisses him on the cheek) good night James

(suddenly there is a knocking on the door and James' mother and father walk to the door)

**Father**: it's probably my Papa. Elizabeth

**Elizabeth**: or one of the servants. John

**John**: okay (he opens the door and a man looking like a Drunk version of Logan and his son who looks like a brown-haired James enter) Thomas but you and dog were fired. what do you want MR Logan

(Thomas shoots John in the Chest. causing Elizabeth to scream. James and Rose come running down the stairs. with Rose freezing in fear and James running to John's body and crying)

**Thomas**: James listen to me

(But James charges at Thomas, hitting dog across the face leaving him crying and Bleeding. James notices 3 claws coming out of his hands)

**Thomas**: James wait (but James was still charging so Thomas shoots him in the heart but nothing happened and James's wound heals right away)

**Thomas**: listen (but James drives the claws into Thomas's chest) he wasn't your father (James looks at his mother) son

(Thomas falls to the ground dead)

**Elizabeth**: not again. Not you to.

**Rose**: What the hell just happened

(James looks at the claws while his body was healing and he looked like a healthy boy)

**Elizabeth**: now that didn't happen last time

**James**: what do you mean last time

**Elizabeth**: Your half-brother John Jr had things coming out of his hands like yours. but your step father killed him after he clawed me

**James**: why did he

**Elizabeth**: because he knew the truth about you.

(suddenly 6 claws emerge from Elizabeth's back and she falls to the ground dead. behind her is a 25-year-old man with brown hair)

**James**: Rose, run

(the two run, find a store, get some clothes, food, water and a rifle. they later get two train tickets and get on the train)

(cut to 1851 in British Columbia)

**Rose**: James I'm pregnant

**James**: wow

(Cut to 10 years later the two have a boy that looks like his father and a girl that looks like her mother. they are twins)

**Boy**: dad what are we doing today

**James**: I don't know Thomas

**Girl**: can I have a cookie

**Rose**: yes Elizabeth

(a pounding is heard from the door)

**James**: I'll get it

(he opens the door)

**Dog**: Hello little brother

(he and James fight outside the house when James over powers dog and unsheathes his claws when he hears Rose gasping)

**James**: oh god no (seeing Rose impaled on his claws)

(James runs to the woods turning around to see Dog killed by his friends)

(Cut to present day)

**Logan**: what the hell

**Charles**: OH my god

**Logan**: what happened to those two

**A Boys voice**: we survived

(Logan was shocked to see The twins he had with Rose alive and looking like young. Elizabeth looked 18 while Thomas looked 19)

**Thomas**: we're he to join the x-men

to be continued

**chapter 4: finding x-23**

(Xavier institute right where the previous chapter left off)

**Elizabeth**: pops don't tell me you crapped your pants

**Logan**: why do you two look so young

**Thomas**: mutation came when mama died. everyone was shocked

(Jim comes in)

**Jim**: hey Tom, Lizzy I got the applications to Bayville high for you

**Elizabeth**: thanks

**Charles**: tell the others to meet me in the hanger

(cut to the hanger everyone is shocked to see Thomas and Elizabeth)

**Amara**: oh my god we have to put up with four wolverines now

**Tabitha**: looks like it

**Ray**: god dammit

**Sam**: come on

**Jim**: it's not that bad

**Jubilee**: that's because your related to them

**Rahne**: it might be fun

**Roberto**: no it won't. Logan's enough

**Jamie**: agreed

**Charles**: I also called you hear because I wanted your help with the new recruits were picking up. so get in street clothes

(cut to the team arriving japan)

**Logan**: the girl we're getting is my daughter Kirika Yashida

**Bobby**: what next X-23

**Jim**: yep

**Scott**: damn it Bobby

(cut to Charles shaking hands with Kirika's mother Mariko after talking to her)

**Charles**: this way Kirika (who had black hair like Logan, Jim and Thomas)

(cut to to Bayville forest)

**Logan**: I'll go with Liz because X might get along better with her

(X-23 jumps out of the bush)

**X-23**: Ironic. I was headed to the institute anyway

**Elizabeth**: do you have a human name

**X-23**: yep it's Laura

**Jim**: hurry up we have a teammate to save

(cut to where Rogue is being held in the room she's tied up in)

**Rogue**: (thinking) two weeks where's the x-men

(Gunhawk comes in with water and some food)

**Gunhawk:** here you are (removing the gag and undoing the Knots in the rope. Rogue eats it like a wolf)

**Rogue**: what's your name

**Gunhawk**: William Downing why do you ask

**Rogue**: because I want to talk to someone

**Gunhawk**: well fine. I was raised by my mother and my dad never gave a damn about us, as he was never there. my mom would always say he was a hero. a hero who never cared about us

(he re ties her and puts the gag back in her mouth. then leaves the room and heads down stairs)

**gunhawk**: whats wrong

**Boss**: the X-men are here and Daken has left us

**Gunhawk**: Cannon foot, shadow stalker 1st floor. Fire knives, saw fist 5th floor

(they go to were they were ordered to go. and Gunhawk goes to the 6th floor which is one floor down)

to be Continued

**chapter 5 the truth**

(cut to the bottom floor right were the previous chapter left off)

**Jim**: take that asshole (after killing a ninja)

**Laura**: Damn it these guys are good

(Cut to the first floor)

**Wolverine**: walk away

**Cannon foot**: no (and attacks.)

(Wolverine Dodges the attack and drives his claws into Cannon foots chest)

**Shadow stalker**: son of a bitch

(she runs at him but Wolverine Stabs her in the Heart)

**Wolverine**: bye bye

(after making his way to the fifth floor and sees fire knives and saw fist)

**Wolverine**: kids walk away

(they attack him. But Wolverine cuts them and they are Injured. but fire Knives prepares to stab him from behind)

**Wolverine**: walk away Damn it

(saw fist and fire knives go to stab Logan on both sides but he dodges and the Two stab each other)

**Fire knives**: Damn you (as she dies)

(Wolverine makes it to the sixth floor and see's gunhawk)

**Gunhawk**: you shall not pass (he draws his pistols which have blades on them)

**Wolverine**: so be it

(Gunhawk starts shooting Wolverine but it has no effect. Wolverine drives his claws into his opponents heart)

**Wolverine**: Rogue i'm coming

(he runs to the next floor, sees the main room and opens the door. He then sees Bodies everywhere and Rogue tied up and Gagged)

**Wolverine**: Rogue hold on (he cuts her free and removes the gag) are you ok

**Rogue**: Yeah

(suddenly a TV screen turns on and shows the Boss)

**Boss**: James Howlett to get here you had to Kill five people. these people were more than just enemy's to you. They were YOUR CHILDREN. Welcome James Howlett to the red right hand.

(Logan starts crying because of the message and Rogue helps him out of the building)

**Thomas**: whats wrong

**Jim**: pops crying means something bad happened

**Rogue**: the mongrels were your siblings

**Jim**: what

**Kirika**: oh no

**Elizabeth**: those bastards. causing Papa to do that

**Laura**: we'll bury them at the mansion

(cut to after the funeral)

**Logan**: guys I'm headed out. I Have to find who did this

(he heads to the garage, hops on his bike and rides away)

the end

**chapter 6: first day at school**

(cut to the mansion on Monday all the teenage x-men, Minus Scott and Jean, head to School)

**Rogue**: Tom, Liz why do you want to go to school anyway

**Elizabeth**: to blend in

(they arrive at School)

**Jim**: No powers okay guys

**Elizabeth**: okay

(cut to Rogue, Kirika and Elizabeth's gym class with Jean's Ex-boyfriend Duncan Matthews as the assistant teacher)

**Duncan**: Hey Rogue who's your hot friend (pointing at Elizabeth)

**Rogue**: someone way to good for a Mutant hating jerk

**Duncan**: okay bitch

(cut to Jim and Thomas' Science class)

**Teacher**: Class we have a new mutant student Thomas Howlett. give him a nice welcome

(the class slowly claps)

**Jim**: clap harder boys or say good-bye to your nuts

(the class claps harder)

**Thomas**: thank you little brother

(cut to lunch. Jim and Rogue are Making out)

**Kitty**: stop it you two

(Jim sticks up his middle claw)

**Elizabeth**: this is why I never dated any one

**Tabitha**: what. your 151 years old and you have never dated a guy

**Thomas**: yep no matter what I told her

(Elizabeth kicks him in the groin)

(Cut to after school and the gang find Daken waiting at the gate)

**Daken**: hey everyone guess who's your new team-mate. me

**Rogue**: ah crap

**Daken**: this is gonna rock

To be continued

**chapter 7: rivalry**

(it opens with the girls complaining about Daken:

**Kitty**: he leaves his dead skin in the shower

**Rogue**: he wee's on the toilet seat

**Amara**: he uses anyone's tooth-brush

**Tabitha**: he changed my alarm to 2:30

**Rahne**: he uses all the hot water

**Jubilee**: he turns the cold water on while I'm in the shower

**Laura**: he eats with his mouth open

**Elizabeth**: he takes my car out for joy rides

**Kirika**: he reset my phone again

(meanwhile Daken comes back from another Joy ride in Elizabeth's car and comes in the room)

**Daken**: sis your car is so awesome. By the way it needs gas (tossing her the keys)

**Elizabeth**: you little 1940's bastard

**Rogue**: yep lets get him

(but Daken's already running to Rogue's new car)

**Rogue**: oh he better not

(Daken turns the car on and drives away)

**Rogue**: I hate him

(storm comes in)

**storm**: get used to it

(cut to the boys at a water park)

**Jim**: finally no Daken

**Thomas**: yep no Daken

**Bobby**: so we going down the slide or what

**Jamie**: heads up it's the girls

**Roberto**: aw man we're about to go on the slide

**Ray**: race you to the top

**Sam**: your on

**Kurt**: already won

(he teleport's to the top only to see Jim already at the top)

**Kurt**: your kidding me. plus the girls are here

**Jim**: more fun (as he goes down the slide)

(as Jim reaches the bottom Rogue see's him and he walls up to her)

**Jim**: hey

**Rogue**: hi

**Laura**: give it a freaking break

**Jim**: I'm headed home. want to come with me

**Rogue**: sure

(they dry off get into their clothes and hop on Jim's bike and head off)

(cut to the Institute as Jim and Rogue get back and head to Jim's room)

**Jim**: what do you have in mind

**Rogue**:(kisses Jim) this

(Rogue and Jim keep kissing as Jim pulls Rogue on to the bed)

**Daken**: well this is a surprise (grinning at Rogue and Jim's embarrassment)

**Jim**: don't you knock

**Daken**: sometimes

**Rogue**: why have you got your duffle bag

**Daken**: prof wanted me to go to College with Jean and Scott

**Jim**: okay bye

**Daken**: screw you to Jimmy boy

(he heads to the professor's car)

(cut to Bayville university)

**Scott**: I can't believe Daken's coming

**Jean**: I know Liz says he's a jerk

(the Professor's car arrives and Daken hops out of the back seat)

**Daken**: see you Professor, storm.

**Scott**: let's go roommate

the end

**chapter 8: spikes return**

(cut to the institute as storm is excited to see Evan again)

**Storm**: he's coming. he's coming

**Jim**: give it a break

(cut to when Evan arrives)

**Evan**: auntie O how are you

**Storm**: good

**Jim**: okay he's here now let's get inside

**Evan**: who's he

**Logan**: one of mine

(cut to Evan telling everyone how the Morlock's are)

**Charles**: why don't you ask them if they want to live with us

**Evan**: sure (he pulls out his Phone) hey Callisto want to Live at the Xavier institute

**Callisto**: Ok (then hangs up)

(cut to when the morlocks arrive)

**Charles**: welcome to the Institute

**Callisto**: thanks

(Charles leaves. Callisto smiles this was going to be good

******chapter 9: a wonderful X-mas**

(it opens to days before Christmas and everyone is giving Each other their gifts)

**Jean**: thanks kitty (after seeing her new X-man Sweater)

**Kitty**: you're welcome

(5 minutes later Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Rahne, Amara, Kirika, Tabitha, Bobby, Roberto, Jamie, Ray, Sam, and Kurt are in the cars headed to their homes)

**Daken**: well I'm going to buy your presents (he gets on his new bike and drives off)

**Jim**: same here (he does the same)

**Rogue**: nice

**Alex**: whats Jim's Problem

(cut to Jim leaving a jewelry store with Elizabeth, Laura and Rogue's presents when he sees the brotherhood)

**Pietro**: hey Jim what you doing

**Jim**: getting Presents why

**Todd**: because we were wondering if you wanted to go to the Arcade

**Jim**: after I've done shopping Okay

(cut to the Arcade after Jim has done his shopping)

**Lance**: so hows Kitty

**Jim**: happy. but wants to see you more often

**Lance**: I'll move in then

**Jim**: Okay

(cut to Christmas morning)

**Daken**: here's your Presents (he had given everyone a book)

**Jim**: my turn

(he gave Daken a Katana, Scott some new shades, Alex a new surf board, Thomas a new Phone, Elizabeth an emerald green necklace to match her eyes, Laura a black Falcon Necklace, and Rogue a diamond Necklace. In which he was rewarded by a kiss)

the end

**Chapter 10: Captain America reborn**

(it opens on new years day as everyone is celebrating)

**Jim**: ha this rocks

**Rogue**: no kidding

(the two kiss)

**Elizabeth**: teenagers

**Logan**: your one

**Elizabeth**: actually I'm 151 years old turning 152 in April

**Logan**: smart ass

(Charles getting a phone call.)

**Charles**: hello

**Nick Fury**: Professor put Logan on

(the professor communicates with Logan. he heads to the room and takes the phone)

**Logan**: what do you want

**Fury**: captain America's back in his feet and well

**Logan**: where are you

**Fury**: outside

(Logan runs outside to see them)

**Logan**: Steve how are ya

**Captain America**: fine. I heard you had kids

**Logan**: too many

(cut to inside)

**Fury**: Hydra has stolen secret weapons that were for the army

**Jim**: dad, cap you can do it like how you liberated a concentration camp.

**Cap**: he's right. Logan let's go

(cut to them parachuting above a Hydra base)

**Steve**: Logan when did you have kids

**Logan**: Thomas and Elizabeth in 1852, Daken in 1946, Kirika and Jim in 1985, Laura in 1989

**Steve**: wow

**Logan**: we're almost there

(cut to after their in the base)

**Logan**: hide

(they hide)

**Logan**: its safe

(they head to the weapons room get the stolen weapons and leave behind a bomb)

**Logan**: were out

(the base blows up)

**Steve**: we did i-_ gasp_

(Logan turns around to see Daken stabbing Cap in the back)

**Daken**: time to die Pops

(he charges at Wolverine. the two stab and cut each other for a while until Wolverine slashed Daken's throat and grabs him by the neck and head and pushes his face into a deep puddle. Daken was struggling to stay alive. but he could no longer hold his breath and died.)

**Logan**: fury. Caps dead. Daken killed him

**Fury**: where is Daken now

**Logan**: dead

(Logan picks up Daken's body and throws it into the burning Wreckage

**Logan**: good-bye son

The end

**Chapter 11: days of future past part one**

(it opens to an Apocalyptic 2026. 22 Years after the last episode. in Moscow a pod launches 3 large objects to the ground)

(Cut to underground two mutants blink and warpath looking as they did in the movie {except Blink is pink and her eyes are 100% green and is slightly younger} go through a portal. it takes them further down to Sunspot, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus looking as they did in the movie. plus a dark-skinned mutant named Bishop who looked as he did in the Movie, Lance in black leather clothes, Wanda in a black version of her red costume, Pietro in a black version of his original costume, Fred and Todd in Black versions of their original costumes. they look as sentinels looking the same as the movie ones are drilling through the roof)

**Bishop**: sunspot

(sunspot puts his hand out and shoots fire into Bishop who absorbs it)

**Kitty**: let's go (they run off)

(the sentinels come through the roof and start fighting the mutants. sunspot starts blasting one with his fire. holding it back. Kitty and Bishop make it to a safe and Bishop lays down on a bed while Kitty places her hands a few centimeters the sides of his head and blue light flow to them. Back out side Toad is ripped to pieces, Wanda and Pietro are stabbed, blob is incinerated, Lance gets beheaded.)

**Bobby**: Damn it I hate sentinels

(the sentinel sunspot was fighting turns to ice and snaps his neck, Bobby manages to freeze one. the one Colossus was fighting rips his head off, the one Iceman was freezing sends its fist through his chest killing him. Blink opens a portal so warpath can get out but is stabbed. Warpath looks at the three sentinels and jumps at them only to be blasted to smithereens. one of the sentinels melts the door and they prepare to fire on kitty and bishop)

**Kitty**: to late motherfu-

(then everything disappears. cut to 5 hours later the Kitty, Lance, Fred, Todd, Pietro, Wanda, Blink, warpath, bishop, Bobby, Roberto, and Pitor are eating when the x-jet appears. Storm, Wolverine, Professor X and Magneto step out. they look the same as they did in the movie. another jet appears. Jim in an all black version of Logan's costume, Rogue in a black version of her movie costume, Laura in an outfit that Looks like death strikes from X2, Elizabeth in a similar costume but with no sleeves, Thomas in a suit that resembles Logan's costume in X-force, Spike in black Jeans, Scott and Jean in their movie costumes, Kirika in a black version of Blinks suit, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Jaime, Sam, Ray and Kurt in standard movie costumes)

(Charles explained that 22 years ago the brotherhood Killed Mayor Kelly who was once called Principal Kelly. how she was captured, experimented on, killed. how that her DNA is the reasons the Current sentinels exist. Charles asks kitty to send him back in time to undo these events)

**Kitty**: sorry i can only send someone back a month. this is decades it will snap your mind and kill you

**Logan**: what if someone can heal as fast as their ripped apart

(Kitty, Logan, Lance, Magneto, Bobby and Professor X stay inside While the others go out side to defend the building. Logan lays down on an Alter as kitty gets ready)

**Kitty**: stay calm so I can hold you back easier, when you wake up what you did will become history and you will be the only one who will remember this history

(she puts her hands out next to the sides of Logan's head and concentrates)

**Logan**: aaaaaahhhhhhh (unsheathes his claws)

to be continued

**Chapter 12: Days of future past part 2**

(Logan Wakes up and see's that it worked.)

**Logan**: Okay

(Hank comes in)

**Hank**: Logan the Professor wants to see you

**Logan**: okay

(cut to all the x-men in the living room)

**Charles**: Logan I know your from the future.

(the others whisper)

**Logan**: so you know what needs to be done

**Charles**: yes I do

(cut to the Bayville Carnival where Kelly is meant to be Killed)

**Mystique**: this is where he dies (addressing the brotherhood)

(cut to when the Carnival starts)

**Jim**: I'm going to find the brotherhood

**Rogue**: wait up

(cut to Bobby and Jubilee)

**Bobby**: dang where are they

**Jubilee**: there's your answer (pointing to the brotherhood)

(cut to when Kelly addresses the people of Bayville)

**Kelly**: my friends welcome to the carnival and if your a mutant Don't mess everything up

(suddenly and Explosion happens and Mystique with the brotherhood appearing. followed by Destiny)

**Mystique**: people of Bayville you have shunned mutants out since you found out about us. Now Mayor Kelly is Going to be an Example

(cut to 2026)

**Warpath**: (on his com) Professor their coming

(cut to inside)

**Magneto**: I'll help them Charles (he walks out side)

**Jim**: that's to many for us to stop

**Storm**: we can slow them down

(she starts shooting Lightning at the Sentinels)

**Bishop**: storm

(storm shoots Lightning to Bishops chest which he absorbs and asks Blink to open a portal so he can shoot the sentinels)

**Magneto**: storm on my mark shoot Lightning at the Jet (he makes the jet fly and starts exposing the core)

(the sentinels started shooting back. sending darts, laser blasts and rockets. one of which kills Sam, Ray, Tabitha, Jaime, Kurt and Amara. Magneto makes the jet fly and starts pulling it apart to expose the core.)

**Magneto**: mark

(storm shoots a powerful blast at the core causing a large explosion that sends shrapnel in all directions. Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Rahne, Fred and Todd are killed by the shards)

**Jim**: who else is hurt (he turns around and see's Rogue with a dart in her stomach) Rogue no!

**Rogue**: It'll be okay (then dies)

(magneto looks down and see's a shard of shrapnel in his Stomach then pulls it out. Storm turns around to see Magneto wounded when a Sentinel jumps up and impales her from behind then throws her off the cliff.)

**Bishop**: no (he shoots the sentinel) behind you (to the others)

(3 more sentinels blast him. then he explodes killing the 3 sentinels in the process. more of them start Climbing up the Edge)

**Jim**: oh boy

to be continued

**Chapter 13: days of future past part 3**

(it opens right where part 2 left off. the x-men are fighting for their lives. Pietro is strangled by a sentinel. Blink opens a portal to inside so magneto can get in their)

**Wanda**: shit, these guys are killing us

**Jim**: what was your first clue

(she ignores him and continues to fight. Blink see's Bishop's blaster and uses the remaining energy to destroy some sentinels)

**Blink**: Damn sentinels. they won't exist if we can hold them off long enough

**Warpath**: Clarice look out

(blink creates a portal to stop a sentinel from stabbing her and quickly closes it. cut to where Wanda, Jim, Kirika, Elizabeth and Thomas are fighting)

**Wanda**: Damn it Logan hurry up

(cut to present day)

**Destiny**: brotherhood the x-men are here

(the x-men come up still in street clothes and begin fighting the brother hood with Lance giving up and walking away to protect Mayor Kelly)

**Rogue**: (angrily) hey looser hood if you kill Kelly you destroy our kind

**Pietro**: bullshit rogue we're accepted into society. destiny saw it

**Jim**: so have we. she's loosing her eyes

**Elizabeth**: oh shit we're screwed

**Destiny**: brotherhood duck

(they all duck and all the x-men are pinned to a wall except for Sam

**Sam**: Damn it.

(cut to 2026 as Colossus is ripped in half, Warpath's head is incinerated, Wanda is shot by a Harpoon, Sunspot's arm is cut off and he is kicked on to another sentinels blade, Blink is stabbed by Three sentinels, Thomas is ripped to shreds, Elizabeth has her heart ripped out and Jim is beheaded, Kirika is obliterated, Laura is shredded. cut to inside)

**Magneto**: we wasted all those years fighting each other Charles (he puts his hand out) to have some back would be nice)

(Charles Grabs Magneto's hand and he does the same. Bobby and Lance go to guard the door. Bobby starts freezing it)

(cut to the present)

**Rogue**: Sam. stop them

(Sam flies to the stage and knocks the gun out of Destiny's hand and picks it up)

**Destiny**: you fool. Pyro kill the mayor

(cut to the future the Sentinels break through. one throws Evan's body at Lance which crushes him. the sentinels fire their laser beams at bobby. then walk up to Magneto, Charles, Logan and Kitty and prepare to fire)

(cut back to the present Pyro starts walking to where Kelly's standing. Sam flies five meters behind Pyro and shoots the gas tank on Pyro's back. blowing it up, killing him and injuring Sam)

(cut back to 2026. the sentinels fire their laser blasts at the four but before any of them are harmed everything disappears)

(cut back to the present)

**Logan**: when did we get to the carnival

(the professor quickly tells him what happened)

**Logan**: wow

(cut to after the X-men have been freed. Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Todd, and Fred are given a choice- prison or Join the x-men. they chose the latter. and Mystique has escaped)

**Mayor Kelly**: thank you for this. I will give you all the key to the city

**Jim**: (who is shocked) your fucking with us

(Kelly hands Charles the key and a picture is taken with all the x-men)

**Kelly**: would any of you care to be my body Guard

**Male voice**: I will

(the x-men turn around to see a boy who looks a lot like Scott but instead of Shades he has a robotic arm)

**Boy**: I'm Cable and I will do it

**Jean**: why do you look like Scott

**Cable**: because he's my father

**Scott**: how

**Cable**: I'm from the future. well 3045 and my birth name is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers

**Mayor Kelly**: what powers to you have

**Nathan**: Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Time travel

**Kelly**: you are hired (excitedly)

(cut to the Institute as citizens are at the gates asking for autographs. cut to Rogue and Jim in his room)

**Rogue**: so you want to continue what Daken interrupted us from doing last month

**Jim**: (kisses her) you know the answer

(Rogue kisses him back and grabs his head. cut to Charles with Hank discussing if they should start expanding the institute to different places)

**Hank**: so what do you think

**Charles**: yes we should

(he picks up the phone and dials a number)

**Charles**: hello Raven

**Mystique**: what do you want

**Charles**: we're expanding the Institute and I was wondering if you wanted to Rejoin the X-men. after all you were one of the first.

**Mystique**: yes I would

**Charles**: see you soon (then hangs up)

(he then looks out the window and sighs thinking that they had a lot of work to do)

the end

_****__**I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews. until next time p.s don't be a dick and the next season is on the next page**_


	2. season 6

**Chapter 1: new friends**

(it opens 1 month after last season with Jim and Rogue waking up in Rogue's room in their underwear with a blanket partly over them)

**Jim**: hey

**Rogue**: hi

(They hear a knock on the door and Rogue hears a familiar voice)

**Rogue**: gambit. quickly get dressed

(they quickly dress and Rogue opens the Door)

**Gambit**: hey Rogue

**Rogue**: hi Remy, what are you doing here

**Gambit**: joining the team Cherie

(he walks off singing to himself)

**Jim**: well he's odd

**Rogue**: sorta

(they head to the living room holding hands as they see their new Teammate Lucas Bishop who's 20 years old and complaining that nothing good is on the TV)

**Lucas**: such bull crap nothings on

**Kitty**: why don't you put a movie on

**Lucas**: Okay

(cut to Bayville university as Scott and Jean are at lunch with their new friends Emma Frost, Sean Cassidy, Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, and Jason Stryker)

**Emma**: so how long until we can Join the X-men

**Jean**: when your ready

**Armando**: Scott isn't that Cable guy your future son

**Scott**: why

**Sean**:(in an Irish accent) because he's a damn badass and he's on tv

(Scott turned to the cafeteria TV and saw Nathan in a black and white suit with a giant laser gun on his back. it was Mayor Kelly's senatorial election speech)

(Cut to the speech)

**Kelly**: I know some of you think mutants are monsters your wrong about most of them I mean 2 months ago I was saved by the X-men and got Nathan here who's from the future as my body-guard

**Nathan**: well sir I'm only here to have a shot at Apocalypse

**Kelly**: as I was saying not all mutants are monsters some are heroes like the X-men. who have expanded across the county in institutes. wow don't you think (trying not to Laugh)

**Citizen**: then why did some of the brotherhood join them

**Kelly**: it was that or prison

(suddenly an explosion happens and Nathan see's a human hating mutant running up with a spear)

**Nathan**: Noob thinks because he has a spear he'll win (he pulls out his laser gun) try this bitch (he shoots a stun blast knocking the mutant out)

(cut back to Bayville university)

**Girl's voice**: can me and my friend sit with you.

**Angel**: sure

**Girl**: I'm Madelyne Pryor and this is Taryn Fujioka

**Scott**: Me and Jean know Taryn

**Madelyne**: ah Okay

**Taryn**: let me guess these guys a mutants too

**Jean**:got a problem

**Taryn**: no. in fact Maddie here is a mutant and I support all different types of super humans including you

**Angel**: okay

(Jean's phone vibrates)

**Jean**: hey it's Rogue and she says the Vegas institute is done

**Taryn**: I take it Rogue's still single

**Scott**: no she found a guy

(the teens keep talking until Scott gets a text and drops his Phone)

**Jean**: whats wrong

**Scott**: Apocalypse is back

to be continued

**Chapter 2: hidden past**

(it opens with Lucas yelling at the TV about Apocalypse returning)

**Lucas**: why does every guy you fight keep coming back

**Evan**: give it a break

**Callisto**: damn right

(cut to Jim headed out to his bike. when Rogue appears behind him)

**Rogue**: what are you doing

**Jim**: heading out to find clues about my mother

**Rogue**: be back soon

(Jim hops on the bike and drives away. cut to two hours later and something is thrown in front of his tire causing him to fly into a rock. knocking him out)

(cut to the institute as everyone is playing baseball)

**Thomas**: come on this will be easy

**Bobby**: bring it on grandpa (he throws the ball)

(Thomas hits the ball as hard as he can and scores a home run)

**Angel**: wow (blushing)

(cut to a secret under ground base)

**Jim**: (slightly dizzy) what happened (he looks around and see's he's strapped to a table)

**Woman's voice**: what do you think son

**Jim**: Magda

**Magda**: yes Jimmy

**Jim**: why weren't you there for me

**Magda**: because me and your father weren't fit to be parents. that's why he left you with the Hudson's because they were, plus why is your hair black because it was blonde when you were born

**Jim**: yeah they were nice. then I ran away because my powers manifested. then the government amplified my healing, bonded adamantium to my skeleton. then I escaped and the answer to your question it changed to black when they amplified my healing

**Magda**: I know I watched you from then on

**Jim**: why didn't you talk to me

**Magda**: because magneto was looking for me because I was married to him at one point. plus he needed me for Pietro as he and Wanda are your older siblings

**Jim**: anything else

**Magda**: when I was pregnant with you I injected something called the Mothervine into me

**Jim**: so what does it do

**Magda**: I don't exactly know

**Jim**: get me out of here

(Magda cuts the chains and shows Jim the way out)

**Jim**: i guess i'm walking back home

(but Magda comes up with his Motor bike)

**Jim**: see you mum (and drives off)

the end

**Chapter 3: return of Apocalypse**

(it opens with Jim just getting back to the institute)

**Jim**: hello (loudly)

**Rogue**: hey (blushing)

**Jim**: so... how are you

**Rogue**: good

(the walk up to each other and begin to kiss)

**Laura**: Aw so cute

(they quickly stop kissing and walk off)

**Remy**: ha so stupid

**Amara**: yeah I mean they're such a good couple but need to stop making out 24/7

**Elizabeth**: true

(cut to Egypt as Apocalypse is talking to Mesmero about who should be his next horsemen)

**Apocalypse**: I was thinking of Rogue, her lover, Wolverine and Avalanche

**Mesmero**: excellent choice master. a shall fetch them immediately

**Apocalypse**: while your there kill Jean grey

(cut to the institute. Jean and Scott have Brought Emma, Sean, Angel, Armando, Jason and Madelyne to meet the professor)

**Jason**: well I hope dad doesn't kill me for this (serious)

**Emma**: why would he do that

**Jason**: because he hates mutants

(cut to Mesmero sneaking in to the mansion. he see's Lance and shoots him with a blow dart. he carries Lance to his Chopper then heads back inside. he then see's Logan sharpening his claws and shoots ten blow darts into him. he carries him to the chopper. he see's Rogue and Jim talking and shoots them both with blow darts. he carries them to the chopper. then pulls out a silenced pistol and heads inside. he see's Jean alone, Aims the gun at her back and shoots. Jean senses the bullet and turns around but it was too late. It went strait through her heart and into the wall. She falls to the ground dead. Mesmero heads for his Chopper and flies off.)

(Cut to Egypt as Logan, Rogue, Jim and Lance are strapped to tables on their stomachs. Apocalypse comes in holding 4 Objects in his hand)

**Apocalypse**: James Howlett From now on you shall be called Death (he injects one of the Objects in to Wolverine's back) Anna Marie D'Ancanto You shall be called Famine (he injects another one of the Objects into Rogue's back) James Hudson Jr you shall be called War (he injects one of the objects into Jim's back) Lance Alvers you shall be called Pestilence (he injects the last object into Lance's back)

(the four X-men are screaming in pain until the objects have done their work. the straps release them from the tables and they have changed in appearance. They have blue skin and their eyes are completely red)

**Apocalypse**: welcome my horsemen to the future

to be continued

**Chapter 4: Goodbyes and new beginnings **

(it opens after Jean's funeral with the x-men, Magneto's Acolytes, Magda, the mongrels, and Nathan in a new and improved x-jet. they listen as Cable explains that Apocalypse had turned Rogue, Jim, Lance and Wolverine by using something called the death seed and how he had the life seeds which would undo the death seeds work. they land and see that the horsemen were waiting with Mesmero leading them.)

**Scott**: Mesmero's mine (holding a Machete)

(they all run out of the Jet and Scott charges for Mesmero and rams the Machete into his chest)

**Scott**: not so fun being the one on the receiving end is it you bald bastard (angrily)

(after that the X-men try to fight the horsemen. but have trouble due to being friends or family. finally Nathan shoots the horsemen with a stun blast and injects them with the life seed.)

**Jim**: damn what happened

**Nathan**: apocalypse turned you four into the four bitches or four horsemen to be exact

**Rogue**: what are we waiting for let's get him

(they head inside where apocalypse is and Nathan grins)

**Nathan**: Apocalypse you bastard prepare to die

**Apocalypse**: come and get me boy

(Nathan runs up to apocalypse and starts hitting him with Mesmero's staff. Apocalypse returns the favor by delivering a powerful blow to Nathan's stomach. Nathan then pulled out a large Knife and rams it into apocalypse's chest)

**Apocalypse**: you little brat

(he crawls to the eye of ages and closes it as it disappears.)

**Nathan**: well my job here is done. hey Scott (communicating through thoughts) do me a favor and ask Madelyne out.

(he then disappears. cut to the Institute as they are having a meeting whether or not to have a day where they remember Jean by a picnic. Madelyne notices Scott outside looking at the sea. she walks up to him)

**Madelyne**: Scott I know that your troubled. but you can't be like this for ever

**Scott**: Maddie will you go out with me

**Madelyne**: sure. but you sure you want to star going out now I mean. Jean just died

**Scott**: she would want me to move on (he quickly kisses Madelyne and she kisses him back and grabs the back of his head and Scott grabs her waist)

(cut to inside)

**Thomas**: so Angel how are you

**Angel**: good (blushing)

**Thomas**: so do you want to go see a movie with me

**Angel**: sure (she pulls him in for a kiss)

the end

**Chapter 5: Rachel **

(it opens with the new mutants doing one of Logan's training sessions in the danger room and they are horrible at this one)

**Bobby**: damn it I hate this

**Sam**: suck it up princess. Oh crap (he is quickly hit in the groin by a cannon ball)

**Ray**: ouch that had to fricken hurt

(suddenly a portal opens and a girl that looks 18 years old that like Jean with short hair steps out)

**Girl**: damn finally no more sentinel future crap

(Scott and Alex run in and are shocked when they see the girl)

**Scott**: what the hell. who are you

**Girl**: Rachel Summers your and Jean Grey's daughter

**Scott**: but Jean's dead and Madelyne is pregnant and engaged to me

**Rachel**: damn it. I didn't go back in time I went to an alternate past

**Alex**: damn

(cut to the X-men listening to Rachel talking about her timeline. after She's done some of the others ask questions)

**Jim**: how did the sentinels take over if their just crappy Giant robots

**Rogue**: is it better than the other possible future

**Rachel**: no more questions

(suddenly the door bell rings and Elizabeth walks up to see whats the problem. she opens the door and see's nothing but hears the sound of a baby crying. she looks down and see's a pink skinned baby girl with magenta coloured hair, and completely green eyes in a basket. she notices a note in the Babies basket and reads it. _He name is Clarice Ferguson. treat her well._)

**Elizabeth**: dang

(she carries the baby inside and shows everyone)

**Charles**: why would someone leave their daughter in our care

**Jason**: because she's one of us

**Rogue**: I'll look after her if you want

**Jim**: same here

to be continued

**Chapter 6: past of two lovers part one**

(it opens with Jim telling Rogue he wants her to know everything about him)

**Rogue**: whats the point in this Jim

**Jim**: I just want you to know the truth okay

**Rogue**: Okay

(she takes off her glove and touches his hand. cut to a flashback in Mississippi as a Blond haired, 6 year old Jim walks into school for the first time.)

**Jim**: step 1 don't mess up please don't mess up

(cut to lunch that day and a fourth grader pushes Jim in to a wall)

**Kid**: okay jackass here's the deal. give me your lunch money and I'll leave you alone

**Jim**: leave me alone

**Kid**: Just cause your Daddy's sheriff doesn't mean your invincible. Oh wait your adopted. parents didn't want you I guess. who would

(suddenly a fifth grader pulls the boy away from Jim)

**Fifth grader**: Jake leave the kid alone he's done nothing

**Jake**: piss off Max. he has done something. he didn't give me his money

**Max**: that's it (he hits Jake as hard as he can in the face) LEAVE HIM ALONE ASSHOLE

(Jake gets up and starts running)

**Max**: so it's Jim right

**Jim**: yeah

**Max**: why don't you come and sit with me

(they walk to Max's table and sitting there is girl Jim's age with brown hair and a white streak in it)

**Max**: hey Anna Marie. this is Jim

**Jim**: hi

**Anna Marie**: sup

(cut to four years later and Jim's claws have been unsheathed for the first time and the Hudson's are not that surprised, Max and Anna Marie however are)

**Jim**: what the hell's happening to me

**Mrs Hudson**: James don't tell Jim a thing

**James**: Heather he has a right to know. Jimmy I'll tell you okay. your real father, well he is a good man and he gave you to us because he said he could not raise a child because he wasn't fit to and he has powers like yours

(James goes to walk up to Jim but he run's outside and into the distance. cut to a month later and Jim is running from some solders. he even kills some with his claws. eventually most of the solders shoot Jim with their tazers. cut to a laboratory and the lead scientist is holding a a clip board reading _weapon XI_. they push Jim into a Machine and after a while he comes out with black hair)

**head scientist**: my god his hair. it's changed

(cut to a Day before Jim meets the x-men he is living in an ally eating stolen candy bars, when Charles comes and talks to him)

**Charles**: hello Jim, my name is Charles Xavier

**Jim**: I know and I'll join tomorrow

**Charles**: okay, but I have gotten you an application for Bayville High

**Jim**: thank you

(cut to the present as Jim and Rogue wake up)

**Jim**: not pretty isn't it

**Rogue**: no and you can see my past

To be continued

**Chapter 7: the past of two lovers part two**

(it opens right where the last chapter left off)

**Jim**: okay

(Rogue using Jeans telepathy from when she last absorbed it brings Jim into her mind. Cut to a 4-year-old Rogue with out the white streak playing with a dog)

**Mrs D'Ancanto**: Anna Marie bed time

**Anna Marie**: yes mommy. come on Max (who is the dog)

(cut to and hour later and Anna Marie hears her parents scream. Curious she walks down stairs followed by Max. she walks into the kitchen when she see's the oven is on fire and her parents screaming)

**Anna Marie**: Mama, Dada (screaming)

**Mr D'Ancanto**: Max get her out of here

(Max bites Anna Marie's shirt and gets her out of the house but then it explodes killing Max and burning some of Anna Marie's hair white. cut to after the fire department and the ambulance arrive and the nurse is being kind to Anna)

**Nurse**: it's okay we'll find you a new family.

(mystique walks up in her Raven Darkholme disguise)

**Mystique**: I'll take her in

(cut to when they Arrive in Mystique's house)

**Anna Marie**: thank you for this

**Mystique**: you have nice manners plus it's not forever. a friend of mine is permanently taking you in. here I'll show you your Room

(cut to two months later Mystique and Anna Marie have arrived at a House in Mississippi. Mystique open's Anna's door and takes her up to the house and Knocks on the door and Destiny in her street clothes opens it)

**Destiny**: Raven it's good to see you and this must be Anna Marie D'Ancanto

**Mystique**: yes it is her. go on Anna this is your new home

(cut to 5 years later and Anna Marie is in a Long sleeved t-shirt, Jeans and gloves)

**Anna Marie**: Irene why do I need to wear this stuff

**Destiny**: you have a very bad skin condition Anna

**Anna Marie**: Okay

(cut to when Mystique disguised as Logan, Attacks her)

**Anna Marie**: (thinking) what the hell. Is that Jim. no, this guy is to old to be him, this could be his real dad, wow this guy's a dick

(cut to Jim and Rogue waking up in the present day)

**Jim**: Damn

**Rogue**: I know

**Jim**: that bad huh

**Rogue**: (tearfully) yes

**Jim**: it's okay we have each other and Clarice

(It had been one week since that Baby was left at the Doorstep and Jim and Rogue had Decided to be the one's who looked after her)

**Rogue**: I guess your right

the end

**Chapter 8: Mesmero's revenge**

(it opens with Rogue feeding Clarice)

**Rogue**: here you go (sweetly)

**Jim**: Rogue hurry up. last day of School

**Rogue**: just a sec (she quickly runs Clarice to her room)

**Kurt**: hurry up

**Kitty**: yeah

(the all the teenage X-men run to the cars. Rogue tosses her keys to Jubilee because she is riding on Jim's motorcycle with him)

**Jubilee**: I won't crash it Rogue

(cut to School as Everyone has arrived. they run to the entrance, all except Rogue and Jim)

**Jim**: Rogue are you all right

**Rogue**: head ache

(suddenly a cloaked figure appears and takes off his hood to Reveal Mesmero)

**Jim**: what the hell your dead

**Mesmero**: no I'm not and if you're wandering who it was that was killed in My place. it was a clone

**Jim**: holy shit

**Mesmero**: that indeed

(suddenly Rogue touches Jim knocking him out)

**Mesmero**: now let's have some fun

(he and Rogue head to an airbase)

**Mesmero**: I want you to steal that plane by any means

**Rogue**: (mind controlled) yes master

(she heads up to an Army plane and the solders see her and start shooting)

(Cut to the X-men in the X-Jet headed towards the airbase. they have a woman named Carol Danvers AKA Miss marvel helping them)

**Logan**: Okay we have to stop Rogue from committing the heist anyway possible

**Jim**: if anyone kills her I'll kill them no matter who they are

(cut to the X-men running toward Rogue and Mesmero. Miss Marvel flies a head and manages to get inside the plane)

**Miss Marvel**: (through her com) Guys I'm in

(cut to Mesmero running away but a Brown haired figure appears in front of him. The X-men arrive and see the figure and Logan is shocked to see him)

**Logan**: you

**Figure**: very good James now I believe this freak has controlled one of your friends

**Logan**: who are you and how do you know me

**Figure**: John Howlett JR or white Ghost and I'm your big brother

**Logan**: but your dead

**White ghost**: you don't believe that. you saw me kill mother

**Logan**: but they told me you died when I was a few weeks old

**White ghost**: I wasn't dead. merely thrown out

(cut to the plane Rogue and Miss Marvel are on. the two are grappling to get to the controls when Rogue removes her gloves and starts choking her opponent)

**Mesmero**: my plan is done (he lets Rogue's mind free)

(cut back to the plane Rogue wakes up and see's she's been holding Miss Marvel to long)

**Rogue**: Oh no (she then starts Screaming)

(cut back to where the X-men are)

**Rachel**: uh oh

(she puts her hand out and starts holding the plane in place. Jim and Thomas run in and See Rogue crying like a maniac and Miss marvel unconscious)

**Jim**: no (her runs up to her and picks her up) Rogue it's okay

(Thomas runs up and picks up Miss Marvel and the boys walk out of the plane with the girls in their arms)

**Mesmero**: damn. the plan failed

**Elizabeth**: what plan

**Mesmero**: she was meant to die along with the children she's carrying

**Jim**: what

**Mermero**: but now she's insane which is better

(Laura stabs him in the back)

**Laura**: you bastard

(cut to the Institute as Charles tries to force Miss Marvel's memories from Rogue's mind only to fail)

**Jim**: Laura why did you kill him. he was mine

**Laura**: because you would have lost your self

(cut to the professor in the infirmary checking to see if Rogue was pregnant when Jim comes in)

**Jim**: is she

**Charles**: it seems so

**Jim**: she needs you to get those memories out of her

**Charles**: I've just sent her in her mind to get them out and once she's done she will be able to control her powers plus some off Miss Danvers' powers

**Jim**: send me in to help her

**Charles**: alright but it's risky

**Jim**: do it

(Charles has Jim lay down on a bed and puts his hands against Jim's temples and starts concentrating)

to be continued

**Chapter 9: fixing a mind**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue inside the latter's mind and seeing all of Rogue's worst memories)

**Jim**: come on we have to move

(they keep walking until Apocalypse appears)

**Apocalypse**: it's pointless to do this

**Jim**: go to hell you son of a bitch

**Apocalypse**: such rudeness these days

(Rogue hits him hard in the face and he disappears)

**Rogue**: Okay he's done

(they walk deeper into Rogue's mind and see a new obstacle. it's Mesmero)

**Mesmero**: you heard what he said back off

**Rogue**: piss off

(Mesmero goes to attack her but Jim decapitates him)

**Rogue**: holy shit that was cool

**Jim**: Damn right

(they go deeper and deeper. facing a new obstacle each time. this new obstacle reveals itself to be Daken)

**Daken**: Its pointless damn it. give up

(but Jim beheads him)

**Jim**: do I have to do everything here

(they go deeper and see a door being guarded by a dark version of Rogue)

**Dark Rogue**: finally. you are such a slow fighter Anna Marie D'Ancanto but you brought the daddy of ya brats

**Rogue**: piss off

**Dark Rogue**: beat me and I will but lets have a fair fight

(she stabs Jim with a weird-looking sword and he disappears)

**Dark Rogue**: now lets fight

(Dark Rogue runs at Rogue but she dodges the attack and punches her darker self in the face)

**Rogue**: that stings like a bitch ha

**Dark Rogue**: you don't no pain

(she charges at Rogue but see's a knife in he Opponents hand and takes it to the shoulder)

**Dark Rogue**: damn. you are strong but that won't help much

(she lunges at Rogue. but only to feel the knife in her chest)

**Dark Rogue**: damn. you win here's the key to your brain (she tosses Rogue a small key and disappears)

**Rogue**: ah man whats this do

(she see's a key hole and puts the key into it and opens the door. then she wakes up)

**Rogue**: they're gone. all those Memories. yes

**Charles**: you two get a good night sleep. you have graduation tomorrow

(they head to their rooms but Rogue decides she doesn't want to be alone and goes with Jim into his room. cut to the ceremony as Rogue, Jim, Thomas, Elizabeth and Kirika have just Gotten their diplomas and are greeted by the rest of the team and Taryn)

**Remy**: dang. you two are just a nice couple

**Jim**: thanks

**Taryn**: okay can I have all the X-men pose for a photo that's going on the Facebook page

**everyone**: sure

(Taryn takes the photo and the group are payed a visit from Duncan Matthews)

**Duncan**: Taryn why do you support freaks

**Taryn**: their not freaks. their good people

**Duncan**: fine and Scott nice woman.

**Madelyne**: piss off asshole

(Duncan walks away. and the X-men say their goodbyes to Taryn and fly off in the jet back to the Institute)

then end

**Chapter 10: the truth of a hero's past**

(it opens 3 months after the events of the previous episode and for some reason Madelyne is already in labor)

**Charles**: you were only pregnant for four months and your just about to give birth. how is that possible

**Madelyne**: I don't know. ahhhh

(she gives birth to a boy and Scott immediately runs up and grabs his newborn son)

**Scott**: okay Maddie what shall we name him (excitedly)

**Madelyne**: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers

**Scott**: nice

(cut to Rogue {whose Pregnancy has started showing} playing with Clarice)

**Rogue**: come on Clarice come to mommy

**Clarice**: gaga

(cut to Scott holding Nathan in the kitchen when he hear's Madelyne scream)

**Scott**: Maddie

(he puts Nathan down and runs to the source of Madelyne's scream. he opens the door and see's that she is already gone and see's a note that says _If you want her Come alone the docks at midnight_)

**Scott**: damn it

(he walks back to the kitchen and see's Nathan right where he left him. he looks at the note)

**Scott**: alright I'll be there

(cut to 11 o'clock at night and Scott has taken one of the X-choppers. he reaches the docks and see's Madelyne tied up and gagged)

**Voice**: well Scott I'm surprised you did as the note said

**Scott**: who the hell are you

**Man**: Nathaniel Essex or mister Sinister

**Scott**: let her go

**Sinister**: after you hear the truth. Madelyne is nothing but a clone of Jean grey I created after you graduated boy

**Scott**: what. this better not be bullshit

**Sinister**: it's the truth. in fact guess who ran the orphanage you grew up in. me

**Scott**: no it can't be true

**Sinister**: yes it is

(he pulls out a knife and rams it into Madelyne's chest)

to be continued

**Chapter 11: revenge**

(it opens with Scott looking at Madelyne's body)

**Scott**: you bastard. I'll rip your heart out for this

**Sinister**: well you can try boy

(Scott charges at Sinister and fires a powerful optic blast at him. which hits Sinister in the chest)

**Sinister**: nice shot boy. but you will die

(suddenly Jim, Laura, Thomas, Elizabeth, Logan, Kirika and White ghost appear)

**Sinister**: ah yes. the lot of you are here.

**Jim**: that all you want

**Sinister**: surrender now and you will be a ruler in Apocalypse's world

**Jim**: go Fuck yourself pretty boy

**Sinister**: wrong move

(he pulls out a gun and starts shooting. Jim runs up and cuts Sinister's leg. Sinister grabs Jim and throws him into a wall)

**Sinister**: wrong move. ahhh

(Jim gets up and see's Scott standing there with his hands on his visor. Laura handcuffs Sinister's hands behind his back. Scott runs up to Madelyne and unties her and removes the gag from her mouth)

**Scott**: Maddie please don't die (crying)

**Madelyne**: I...love...you...Scott (then dies and her body crumbles to dust)

**Thomas**: damn

**Scott**: I quit

**Logan**: Scott your disrespecting them by quitting

**Scott**: fine I'll stay

**White Ghost**: nice leadership

(cut to the Institute as Rogue is Reading Clarice a story when Jim come's in)

**Jim**: Rogue can I talk to you for a second

**Rogue**: sure what is it

(Jim gets down on one knee holding a wedding ring)

**Jim**: Anna Marie D'Ancanto will you marry me

**Rogue**: well... yes I will

**Jim**: hot damn

(Rogue kisses Jim and the two go to Spread the good news)

to be continued

**chapter 12: fun time with the mother in-law**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue discussing the people in the wedding performance)

**Jim**: I was thinking about Scott being the best man

**Rogue**: Okay but who to pick for the best woman. I know. Kitty

**Jim**: I was thinking about Thomas, Alex, Lance and Bobby as the Groomsmen

**Rogue**: cool and I was thinking Wanda, Amara, Elizabeth and Laura as the Bridesmaids

(Laura comes in)

**Laura**: Jim your mom's here and she wants to see you and Rogue

(Jim and Rogue Walk to the Lounge room and see Magda waiting for them)

**Magda**: Jim I was wondering if me and Anna Marie here could have a lunch together so we can get to know each other better

**Jim**: sure

(cut to Rogue and Magda's lunch)

**Rogue**: so... how are you Magda

**Magda**: fine. I want to know why Jim chose you

**Rogue**: because I was the first girl mutant he'd seen

**Magda**: uh huh

**Rogue**: I was thinking if Jim has Logan's powers does that mean he will age slowly

**Magda**: yes but I have a Solution to your problem (she pulls out a syringe with a pure blue substance in it) this is Asgardian blood. it will give you the same Life span as Jim

(she hands the syringe to Rogue who injects it into her arm and feels like a she's drunken too much caffeine. cut to after the lunch as Rogue enters her and Jim's new room and she see's him installing a hide a bed into the wall)

**Jim**: it's so the wedding night can be special

**Rogue**: I can't wait plus your mother gave me a drug that will make me age at the same pace as you

**Jim**: I don't care as long as we're together

to be continued

**Chapter 13: wild times**

(It opens with Jim, Scott, Alex, Thomas, Bobby and Lance at the old brother hood boarding house {still in great shape} playing cards)

**Jim**: come on Bobby stand. your on 20 for gods sake

**Bobby**: go on, another card

(Lance hands him a card which turns out to be a 1)

**Thomas**: what the hell

**Jim**: your good Bobby

(cut to Rogue, Wanda, Kitty Amara, Elizabeth and Laura at the Institute playing truth or dare)

**Kitty**: Rogue truth or dare

**Rogue**: truth

**Kitty**: (grinning) when was the first time you and Jim had... you know

**Rogue**: after preventing Mayor Kelly's death. Elizabeth truth or dare

**Elizabeth**: dare

**Rogue**: you have to run around the mansion in your underwear saying something really stupid

(Elizabeth does the dare and is embarrassed from it. cut to the boys. Jim and Thomas drinking full glasses of spirit)

**Jim**: oh crap. I think the drinks are starting to kick in

**Thomas**: I was drinking when I was 15 (he collapses)

**Scott**: yeah, looks like it did pay off

(cut back to the girls playing truth or dare and Wanda chooses dare)

**Amara**: you have to do donuts on Logan's motorcycle

**Wanda**: (very scared) okay

(she runs to the garage and does 50 donuts on Logan's Motorcycle. then comes back)

**Wanda**: never again am I doing that

(cut to Jim and Rogues room after the parties. Jim puts his hand on Rogue's stomach to see how the Babies are doing and then checks Clarice's crib and goes to bed)

To be continued

**Chapter 14: the wedding **

(it opens with Piotr and Fred setting the tables and other furniture)

**Fred**: damn. why did they make us do this shit

**Piotr**: shut up. we still have more seats to set up

(cut to Rogue being helped into her wedding dress when Mystique comes in)

**Mystique**: my god Anna Marie you look so beautiful in that dress.

**Rogue**: thanks. how's Irene

**Mystique**: fine, but she can't make it today

**Rogue**: okay

**Mystique**: who's walking you down the aisle

**Rogue**: Kurt

(cut to Jim putting on his tux when Logan comes in)

**Logan**: Jim, I want you to know you want this

**Jim**: I do dad. I really do

**Logan**: Okay

(cut to the wedding. Jim is very excited. then Rogue arrives escorted by Kurt. he then lets go and walks up to Jim and Hank is the Minister)

**Hank**: James Hudson Jr

**Jim**: Howlett

**Hank**: James Howlett Jr do you take Anna Marie D'Ancanto as your Wife

**Jim**: I do

**Hank**: Anna Marie D'Ancanto do you take James Howlett Jr as your husband

**Rogue**: yes

**Hank**: you may kiss the bride

(Jim pulls Rogue in for a Kiss. cut to when they have gotten changed and are getting ready to go on Jim's Motorcycle)

**Rogue**: good-bye everyone

(the bike Drives off and they wave goodbye until they can't see anyone)

the end

_**I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews. until next time p.s don't be a dick**_


	3. season 7

**Chapter 1: the MRD**

(it opens 5 months after last Season. Kitty, Kurt, Elizabeth, Piotr and Remy are in the danger room practicing)

**Kitty**: who's running this thing

**Elizabeth**: two love birds expecting..(she's hit in the face by a cannon ball)

**Piotr**: ouch that has to hurt

**Kurt**: damn straight (he checks his watch) oh man Amanda's coming in 30 minutes

**Remy**: oh my god blue boy. don't worry about your chère dumbass

(Kurt is hit by some slime that stops him from being able to teleport. Kitty is held by a metallic arm that stops her from phasing. Piotr is trapped between two walls, Remy is hit by an electric charge. Elizabeth is still Dizzy from the Cannon ball)

**Jim**: (Through microphone) damn. you lasted longer than expected

(he hadn't changed at all. Rogue now looked like the babies were due in one month and had longer hair)

**Rogue**: (Through microphone) just saying goodbye. I trust Elizabeth can get you down

(they walk outside of the Mansion and See Scott playing with Nathan, Thomas and Angel holding hands, and Storm talking with the Professor)

**Jim**: see you when we get back

(Rogue walks up with Clarice in her arms when suddenly the Professor grasp's his head and looks in pain)

**Jim**: Charles

(Jim see's a flash of white and runs to shield Rogue and Clarice from what comes next)

13 months later

(Jim and Rogue are driving in their car with Clarice and three new children. two of them were girls, one was a boy. the Girl's names were Marian and Tess. the boy's name was Jason)

**Jim**: you guys alright back there

**Clarice**: yeah poppa

**Rogue**: it's nice being able get away, be with the kids

**Jim**: I know

(suddenly they see smoke and drive to the location of it and they see that an RV has crashed and a bunch of people are helping a Married couple out when the wife Realizes their child is still in there)

**Wife**: Max. Samantha's still in there

**Max**: Lily hold on

**Rogue**: go save the day Jim

(Jim runs up to the RV, unsheathes his claws and cuts open an entrance. then runs in. then the RB explodes but not before Jim pushes the little girl out of it)

**Max**: oh my god. someone help me move this wreckage

(three others help him move the wreckage off Jim)

**Max**: he's alive and not that burnt. someone get a blanket

**Man**: forget him he's the MRD's problem now

**Max**: what. you turned him in Jake

**Jake**: he's got claws in his hands. the MRD has been looking for him

**Max**: not here

(cut to Max's house as Jim wakes up)

**Jim**: ah man. what happened. where are we

**Rogue**: a family helped you get out of the wreckage and we're at their house

**Jim**: where are the kids

**Rogue**: right there (pointing to a bed that the four kids are sleeping in)

**Jim**: okay

(suddenly they hear a van pull up and look out the window to see the MRD)

**Jim**: damn it

(cut to outside)

**Max**: there are no mutants here colonel Moss

**Moss**: cut the crap sir. the scanners say otherwise

**Jim**: if it's me your worried about. I'm here mate

**Moss**: where are the others boy

**Jim**: leave them out of this

**Moss**: everyone in your bloodline is government property. so there coming with us

**Jim**: go to hell

**Moss**: arrest the family that helped him

(MRD solders put hand cuffs on Max, Lily and Samantha's wrists and push them into the van)

**Jim**: Rogue get to the car

**Rogue**: I'm already there. literally

**Jim**: good

(he runs to the car, jumps in and Rogue steps on it)

**Jim**: that asshole Jake turned us in

**Rogue**: I know. so where do you want to go

**Jim**: home

(cut to the institute after Jim has told Thomas, Logan, Hank, Elizabeth and Lance his plan to get every MRD capture free)

**Jim**: okay that's what we need to do to bust out the Prisoners at the MRD base

**Hank**: we're screwed

(cut to the MRD base. the family have been put in a cell. then Moss comes in)

**Moss**: where are the mutants

**Max**: why? they are hero's

**Moss**: take the father to our new torture room

(two guards grab Max and drag him to a room and restrain him on a chair and splash water over him)

**Moss**: I'll ask again. where are they

**Max**: go to hell

**Moss**: shock him

(one of the guards shoot Max with a tazer which because of the water shocks him)

(cut to the X-men blasting an entrance and Jim runs up to the cell controls and destroys them opening the cells and Tabitha walks out of one)

**Tabitha**: well this is great

**Logan**: quit talking and help

(cut to Jim getting to Max, Lily and Samantha's cell and see's Max injured)

**Moss**: hello boy (he shoots Jim in the shoulder)

**Jim**: damn. you should not have done that

(Jim hits Moss as hard as he can in the face. knocking him out)

**Jim**: come on lets get out of here

(cut to Max's house)

**Max**: thank you

**Jim**: I owed you one

**Max**: how

**Jim**: about 15 years ago. you were the one of only friends I had in School. ring a bell

**Max**: I knew you were alright after all

**Jim**: yeah you were

(cut to the Institute. the X-men Living there are Charles, Logan, Hank, Thomas, Scott, Alex, Elizabeth, Rogue, Angel, Lance, Tabitha, Emma, Forge and Sean)

**Sean**: so what next

**Jim**: we're bringing back the team

to be continued

**Chapter 2: reunion **

(it opens with the now senator Kelly revealing he has began to support the Mutant registration act again and wants scientist Bolivar Trask to make more Sentinels )

**Kelly**: I know. why turn my back on them now? because their killers. they kill anyone they want.

(cut to a member in the audience with a black cloak on begins to walk away and the MRD try to stop her but are having trouble)

**MRD solder**: it's a mutant get her

(the mutant's hood falls down revealing it self to be Laura. she is soon cornered in an ally)

**Laura**: okay listen I don't want any trouble okay

**MRD**: how old are you kid

**Laura**: 17

(the solders go to shoot her but are stopped by Jim)

**Jim**: hey sis. how longs it been?

**Laura**: 12 months asshole

**Jim**: whats wrong sis?

**Laura**: whats wrong is I haven't seen you since Rogue gave birth

**Jim**: you have a point Laurie

**Laura**: don't call me that and no I won't rejoin the X-men

**Jim**: Laura, I didn't call, but I wanted to talk to you so much, but I had to protect my family

**Laura**: then what am I

(she storms off. Jim walks up to his bike and heads off sticking his middle claw up at Kelly. cut to the Brother Hood's house which only Pietro, Todd, Fred, Wanda, and a new girl called Neena Thurman AKA Domino)

**Wanda**: I can't believe we're living in this dump again

**Todd**: I know. it's bullshit

(suddenly Mystique walks in with Laura)

**Mystique**: everyone please welcome your new teammate

(everyone claps)

**Laura**: thank you. now where do I sit

(Wanda points to an empty seat next to her and Laura sits in it)

**Laura**: so what are we doing

**Wanda**: preparing to kill senator Kelly tomorrow

**Laura**: sweet

(cut to the Institute an hour later with Jim and Rogue playing with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian)

**Jim**: come on guy's get the pretty light

(the door bell rings and Scott opens it and See's Laura)

**Scott**: hey Laura whats up

**Laura**: the brotherhood is going to kill senator Kelly tomorrow

**Scott**: ah crap. you kidding me

**Laura**: hell no

(cut to the next day and the X-men which every member except Rogue tell the senator of the situation)

**Kelly**: thank you for this info now get lost

**Jim**: "Cough Cough" Jackass "Cough Cough"

(suddenly an explosion happens and Domino shoots Kelly in the shoulder with a sniper rifle)

**Kelly**: ah damn it

**Jim**: get her

**Laura**: I'm on it

(she runs to where Neena is)

**Laura**: lets go. it failed

(they run away from the MRD operative following them)

(cut to the Brotherhood's house everyone is there except Laura. she then comes through the door)

**Pietro**: welcome X-23 to the Brotherhood of mutants

(Laura does an evil grin)

to be continued

**Chapter 3: hero's return**

(it opens with Scott in his room waking up from an intense nightmare)

**Scott**: no Jean

(he comes to his senses and told himself Jean was dead or was she)

(cut to the morning as Scott is getting Nathan his food)

**Scott**: here you go bud

**Nathan**: thanks daddy

(cut to Elizabeth at the mall with Taryn)

**Elizabeth**: yeah I mean Laura's off the grid, Angel is Dating Thomas, Rogue is My sister in-law, and the others are not into talking to me

**Taryn**: dang. that must suck. why don't they want to talk to you?

**Elizabeth**: I got hit in the face by a cannon ball and they told me it looked disgusting

(they continue talking until Duncan Matthews shows up)

**Duncan**: Taryn still hanging with freaks. what a shame

**Elizabeth**: piss of

**Duncan**: no. in fact why do you bother. you're a mutant you have no say in life

**Taryn**: Duncan if you shut up you can sit here

**Duncan**: okay

(he sits in a seat and they see something on the cafe's TV. _Mutant Registration Act Passes_. cut to the Institute when Scott see's a glowing figure and runs up to it. Knowing who it is)

**Scott**: Jean

**Jean**: Scott

(Scott reaches and hugs her)

**Jean**: wow it's been almost two years

**Scott**: how did you survive the bullet wound

**Jean**: all I remember was being shot then waking up Miles outside of Vegas

(they walk inside and Scott shows Jean, Nathan and explains the parentage)

**Jean**: wow. so Maddie was a clone of me

**Scott**: so Nathan is your son and Maddie's

(Jim and Rogue come in holding Clarice, Jason, Marian and Tess)

**Jean**: wow four kids already

**Jim**: the pink one's adopted and the other three are mine and Rogue's flesh and blood and triplets

**Scott**: okay why don't we watch a movie

**Rogue**: why not

(they all walk to the Living room)

to be continued

**Chapter 4: return of the bayville sirens **

(it opens with Jubilee and Amara outside discussing guys when Bobby interrupts them)

**Bobby**: hey girls whats up

**Amara**: Bobby please stop interrupting us. that's the 20th time this week and it's Tuesday

**Bobby**: sorry. if you girls need anything just call

(he walks off. cut to the female X-men and Male X-men {except Jim, Hank, Logan, Charles, John, Ororo} having an argument about who should be the new team leader)

**Rogue**: any one can lead this team

**Thomas**: it's called X-men not X-women

**Kitty**: Damn it you asshole

**Logan**: break it up you lot

**Jim**: yeah. shut just the hell up the lot of you

**Jean**: because most you guys are being sexist. the X-men only consists of Guys plus storm

**Jim**: damn it. just kick them in the balls instead of leaving

**Elizabeth**: sorry but we're proving a point

(all the girls walkout and hop in a car and they drive off. Jim looks at Booby like he's going to rip him in half)

**Bobby**: oh shit

**Jim**: (angrily) your damn right jackass

(he charges at Bobby and hits him in the stomach and continues beating him)

**Jim**: you bastards. (addressing all the guys) now my wife has left because you are sexist idiots. you just lost another teammate (he goes to his kids rooms, picks all four up, storms out of the house, puts the kids in his side car, gets on his bike and rides away)

**Ray**: he's got issues

**Sam**: yeah he used to be fun. then he had kids

(cut to a warehouse that the girls have customized for the head quarters of the new Bayville sirens)

**Rogue**: so the sirens are back and in greater numbers

**Amara**: yep

(Rogue's phone wrings. she answers it and Jim was calling)

**Rogue**: Jim. wait you left. where are you headed anyway

**Jim**: Mississippi

**Rogue**: why there

**Jim**: I was raised by two nice people there. so yeah it's where I'm going (he hangs up)

(cut to the Institute. Logan and John are discussing the loss of Jim's spot on the team)

**Logan**: we need a replacement for him John

**John**: I know but who. you, me, your kids are the only ones with powers like us

**Logan**: why

**John**: our mother had the mutant gene and its a family power

**voice**: need a replacement for a teammate like you. I'm your guy

(a boy of 23 comes out. he has blue skin, red hair but in Logan's style, completely yellow eyes, and Adamantium claws but they are shorter than Jim's)

**Logan**: who are you

**Boy**: names Raze pops

**Logan**: another kid

**Raze**: I'm from the future

**Logan**: do I even want to guess who the mother is

**Raze**: mystique

**Logan**: ah man

to be continued

**chapter 5: family**

(it opens with Jim reaching his foster parents house in Mississippi)

**Jim**: 11 years since I last saw this place (he knocks on the door)

(a middle age couple open the door and Jim see's it's Heather and James. they are shocked when thy see him)

**Jim**: hi

**Heather**: your home. at last your home

**Jim**: hey you saw me at my wedding almost two years ago

**James**: I know but. you came back. why?

**Jim**: some of the guys were being sexist and all the girls left including Anna Marie

**Heather**: those are your kids in the side car then

**Jim**: yep I even brought Clarice

**James**: the adopted one

**Jim**: yeah

**Heather**: this one looks like you (referring to Tess)

**Jim**: I know. Jason looks like me. Marian just looks like Rogue with out the white streak

**James**: how long are you staying

**Jim**: we'll see

(cut to the Bayville sirens HQ. the girls are having a bit of a party)

**Rogue**: this party's great but I miss them

**Tabitha**: who. the guys. they were sexist

**Rogue**: I mean Jim and my kids

**Jean**: he's left the X-men you know that

**Amara**: no crap

**Rogue**: he said he was headed to where he was raised

**Elizabeth**: I wonder how the X-men are going. I mean Dad, Thomas and uncle John won't do and since Laura's off the grid. they won't have a replacement

(cut to the Institute. Logan is watching how Raze fights)

**Logan**: not bad kid

**Raze**: damn straight. so where did all the girls go?

**Logan**: they left because most of the boys were being sexist and Jim left because he hated Iceman for starting it

**Raze**: smooth move Drake

(cut to the sirens HQ. they hear reports of a robbery and Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Amara and Tabitha change into their outfits {which are just the ones from season 2)

**Jean**: lets have some fun

(cut to them driving to where the robbers were last reported seen)

**Kitty**: where the heck are they

**Voice**: right here girl

**Jean**: what

(a full Squad of MRD solders surrounds them and they see a man with a short beard, white hair and glasses as the boss)

**Man**: hello girls. My name is William Stryker

**Amara**: your Jason's dad. damn, we haven't seen him since the blast

**Stryker**: because he's a little more helpful. I mean he let us make a control serum using his brain fluid

**Tabitha**: your messed up

(suddenly their hit by tranquilizer darts and are taken to a van. cut to the Hudson's house)

**Jim**: you know what I missed your cooking, Heather

**Heather**: thanks and why aren't calling me mom anymore?

**Jim**: dunno

**James**: Jim your powers. why were you scared that day

**Jim**: I had claws coming out of my hands. I was shocked to see them

**Heather**: so you are okay with them now and the experiments performed on you

**Jim**: the only good things were the adamantuim and the black hair

**James**: why was the hair change good

**Jim**: because it felt better somehow. I think it was dyed blond by my mother and the experiments got rid of the dye

**Heather**: so why don't you go to convince your wife to come home

**Jim**: when I head out. after breakfast tomorrow

(cut to the Institute. Logan's phone rings and Nick fury's on the line)

**Logan**: what is it fury

**Fury**: we resurrected cap and five of your friends have been kidnapped by a project called weapon XII

**Logan**: who was taken?

**Fury**: Magma, boom-boom, Rogue, shadowcat and Jean grey

**Logan**: get cap I've got a few calls to make (he hangs up)

(he dials the number of the sirens and Kirika picks up)

**Logan**: Jean, Tabitha, Rogue, Amara and Kitty have been captured tell every one to get dressed

**Kirika**: I will (she hangs up)

(Logan dials Jim's number)

**Jim**: dad whats up

**Logan**: Rogue's been kidnapped

**Jim**: I'll be there

(cut to when Jim arrives with the kids and see's the siren's cars lined up)

**Jim**: oh yeah

(cut to the X-men leaving in the jet and chopper's and Jim is talking to Raze)

**Jim**: so your from the future

**Raze**: yep and I'm 23 years old

**Jim**: yeah but your from the future

**Raze**: ha your a pain. Your kids are the bravest hero's in my time. born with an Adamantium coated skeleton, claws, healing and what ever powers we have. plus your adopted daughter becomes a great hero. she can make portals to any where in the area

(cut to the Weapon XII base as the girls are being tested for ways replicate their powers)

**Scientist**: Mister Stryker. these five are not one's where the powers can be replicated

**Stryker**: damn it. we need more equipment

(he smiles evilly and walks off)

to be continued

**Chapter 6: the truth**

(it opens with Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Tabitha, and Amara in a cell with a Collar that stops mutants from using their powers)

**Jean**: damn projects on mutants

**Amara**: I know

**Kitty**: we need to get out of here

(cut to the X-men and the Sirens reaching the base and Jim immediately goes to find Rogue. he encounters many solders and kills them if they get to close. he see's the cell the girls are being held in and runs up to it)

**Jim**: Rogue. thank god your okay

(Rogue hugs Jim and they head to the hanger when Stryker appears)

**Stryker**: Weapon XI its been how long? 11 years. my god you've grown

**Jim**: who are you?

**Stryker**: the man who gave you that metal

(Jim charges at Stryker when something hits him out of the way)

**Stryker**: allow me to introduce weapon XII or Wade Wilson or Deadpool

**Deadpool**: well if it isn't Wolverine JR. Nice to see you again kid and a family man

**Jim**: does he shut up

**Stryker**: sadly no

**Jim**: ah shit

(Deadpool pulls out two swords and charges at Jim who quickly evades the attack but is stabbed)

**Jim**: ah damn you

(Deadpool continues to fight Jim. Only to have his arm cut off)

**Deadpoo**l: Jesus Christ kid that hurt

(Jim quickly beheads Deadpool and runs off with the girls)

(Cut to the Institute. the Girls have decided to rejoin the team and everyone is discussing who the team leader should be. finally they make a decision)

**Jean**: we've decided to have Jim team leader again

(cut to ten minutes later. Rogue goes to her and Jim's room to talk to him)

**Rogue**: how were the foster parents

**Jim**: good. but sad

**Rogue**: Jim we have centuries left to live, they have a few decades.

**Jim**: okay what are we going to do

**Rogue**: get some sleep (she flicks of the light)

to be continued

**Chapter 7: the white ghost's plan**

(it opens with the X-men doing a Logan session in the danger room)

**Jim**: oh God. this sucks

**Thomas**: yeah Lizzy got hit in the face by another cannon ball. that's fifty times this session

**Raze**: hurry up you two. its a survival match we're doing

**Elizabeth**: my head

**Warren**: my nuts

(the remaining X-men standing run to the exit but the new mutants are knocked out. along with Storm, Scott, and Kurt)

**Jim**: oh shit. that looked painful

**Elizabeth**: oh you little bast (she is hit in the face by another cannon ball)

**Raze**: now that is entertaining

(suddenly Logan is thrown into the Danger room by John, who unsheathes his claws)

**John**: finally I can have payback

**Logan**: what did I do

**John**: because of your bloody existence James. I was thrown out of our home

**Logan**: you clawed mom. I wander why you were thrown out

**John**: I clawed her because I found out you were her and Thomas Logan's bastard

(he charges at Logan, but is stabbed in the shoulder by Jim)

**John**: huh the bastard's little bastard attacks me, must be a habit of the his damn bloodline

**Logan**: leave him out of this (he charges at his brother)

(John gets a nasty stab wound in the leg by Logan and then stabs Logan in the chest)

**John**: so weak

**Jim**: hey shit head

(John turns around in time to see Jim stab him directly in the heart and realizes it's not healing)

**Jim**: see you in hell

(John falls to the ground dead. Logan looks at the body and orders Amara to burn it)

**Thomas**: damn. that was cool

**Logan**: God. you killed him

(he walks out of the danger room. cut to Jim talking to Rogue)

**Rogue**: he was stupid thinking he could kill Logan with us around

**Jim**: true that

to be continued

**Chapter 8: revenge is sweet**

(It opens at the brotherhood's house with Laura and Neena arm wrestling. Laura wins)

**Pietro**: that is cool how you keep winning

**Laura**: I know

**Wanda**: why the long face

**Laura**: its just that Jim never called after his kids were born. those twelve months sucked. Thomas, Elizabeth and Kirika, never talked to me, the other X-men were always ignoring me

**Wanda**: Jim's mine and Pietro's brother too you know and Rogue never let us near the kid

**Laura**: I know that reason

**Wanda**: shut up and listen to Pietro

**Pietro**: so lets have some nice sweet revenge

**Laura**: I'm listening

**Wanda**: we kidnap Rogue, beat her bloody and turn her into the Mardies

**Laura**: nice (grinning)

(cut to the Institute. Rogue is Playing with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian when Jim and Raze come in)

**Jim**: hey Rogue

**Rogue**: hi

**Raze**: (laughing) just talk for goodness sake

**Jim**: what are you cracking up about

**Raze**: you two just being nervous around each other when you married

**Rogue**: jerk

(suddenly the door bell rings)

**Jim**: I'll get it

(he walks to the door followed by Raze. he opens the door and see's Laura)

**Jim**: where have you been and hi

**Laura**: off the grid and hello

**Raze**: well. see you (he walks off)

**Laura**: who is he

**Jim**: one of Dad's kids, from the future

**Laura**: okay. can I talk to Rogue

**Jim**: sure

(he and Laura walk to his and Rogue's room)

**Jim**: guess whose home

**Rogue**: hey Laura

**Laura**: can we talk for a sec

**Rogue**: Okay

(they walk to Rogue's old bedroom)

**Laura**: so did it feel good

**Rogue**: what

**Laura**: taking the only sibling of mine that actually cared about me away

**Rogue**: the hell you talking about

**Laura**: this (she unsheathes he claws)

(she grabs Rogue and pushes her into the wall. she then rips Rogue's left shirt sleeve)

**Laura**: like that, huh bitch

(Rogue grabs Laura by the Throat)

**Laura**: oh no (she stabs Rogue's wrist with her claws) you don't

(Rogue goes to Scream but Pietro runs in and uses Chloroform to knock her out)

**Pietro**: lets go

(Laura grabs Rogue and Pierto's hand and he runs off. cut to the Brotherhood's house)

**Pietro**: we got her. now tie her up and make sure she doesn't yell for help when she wakes up

(Wanda runs to the cupboard and pulls out a roll of duct tape. Neena sits Rogue on a chair while Wanda tapes her hands behind the chair, her ankles to the chair legs and duct tapes her mouth shut)

**Wanda**: there. now move her into the living room

(Fred picks up the chair and places it in the living room)

1 hour later

(Rogue wakes up and see's where she is and what position she's in)

**Laura**: hows that, bitch

**Rogue**: (thinking) oh no

**Wanda**: your going to regret making Jim leave us

to be continued

**Chapter 9: redemption**

(it opens with the X-men looking for Rogue around the Mansion)

**Jim**: I'm going to check around town

**Logan**: okay

**Raze**: wait up

**Thomas**: same here

**Elizabeth**: what he said

(they head to Jim's car and Jim drives off with them)

**Raze**: if your wondering what happens. she lives

**Jim**: so where is she

**Raze**: dunno. always fell asleep when they told that bit in class

**Thomas**: Okay just focus

(cut to the brotherhood's house 2 hours later. Laura is beating Rogue with Brass knuckles. she is not gagged)

**Laura**: you should have cowered and hid your feelings. not admit them you bitch. (she hits Rogue again) taking big brother away from me (she hits her again)

**Rogue**: you've gone bonkers

(Laura hits her again)

**Laura**: why (she hits Rogue) did (he hits her again) you take (she hits Rogue again) Jim from me (she hits her again) bitch

**Rogue**: Laura. you mean so much to Jim. your the sister he wanted. we never called because the MRD was tracking us and we didn't want to endanger our children

**Laura**: I'll never forgive you (she repeatedly its Rogue as hard as she can)

**Wanda**: time out. give her a break

(they walk out of the room. Rogue notices a knife on the ground and knocks the chair over and feels the knife between her fingers)

**Rogue**: (thinking) thank god

(she manages to cut the tape binding her hands and removes the tape on the mouth and her ankles)

**Rogue**: I'm out of here

(she quietly moves to the door, opens it and runs for it)

**Rogue**: thank god

(she continues running all the way to the Institute and opens the door)

**Rogue**: guys (loudly)

**Jim**: what happened

**Rogue**: the brotherhood and Laura's joined them

**Jim**: oh crap

(cut to the brotherhood house and Laura see's Rogue has escaped)

**Laura**: damn it. that little bitch got away

**Todd**: well Jim's gonna kill us and eat us

**Wanda**: he'll kill us but he won't eat us. he ain't a cannibal dumbass

**Pietro**: Dad called. he wants us to take Jim and Rogue's Kids. all of them

**Laura**: I'm out. I ain't taking the kids

**Wanda**: I'm with her. it's wrong to do that. Plus Jim will rip you apart if you do this

(they walk out and head to the Institute and Knock on the door)

**Jim**: you (looking at Laura) why did you kidnap my wife

**Laura**: I wasn't my self Jim

**Raze**: that's bullshit and you know it

**Charles**: she's telling the truth. someone as powerful as me was semi controlling her mind

**Jim**: okay but Wanda wasn't

**Wanda**: you wouldn't let me be with your kids

**Jim**: because I never trusted the Scarlet bitch

**Charles**: JIM. there's no need for you to get angry. now Wanda, why did you and Laura come here

**Laura**: their planning on kidnapping Your kids Jim

**Jim**: okay when

**Laura**: 20 minutes

**Jim**: okay lets suit up

(cut to when the brotherhood arrives. their sneaking up when an optic blast almost hit them. they see the X-men, Magda, Wanda and Laura waiting for them)

**Piero**: they ratted us out

(Jim hits Pietro from behind and stabs him in the shoulder)

**Jim**: if you or anyone else kidnaps my kids or tries to dies. no matter who they are. I promise you that. including you Professor

**Logan**: no one will try kidnapping them son

**Jim**: I mean it. if any of you even attempt to kidnap them. you die

**Pietro**: damn. well lets go guys

(they run off)

**Raze**: better leader than my Half brother through mom and he takes stuff like this seriously

**Jim**: huh

**Charles**: whats his name

**Raze**: Charles Xavier II

to be continued

**Chapter 10: a promise fulfilled **

(it opens with Jim and Rogue playing with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian. when they door bell rings and Ororo answers it. It's Evan)

**Evan**: I'm here to tell you that since the Registration act passed the Mardies have been pulling our kind out of their homes and I want you to help me fight for our freedom

**Jim**: (sarcastically) yes they will let mutants live in peace

**Evan**: shut up jackass

**Rogue**: don't talk to my husband like that you bastard

**Evan**: so Rogue married the accident

**Jim**: Hey porcupine. go to hell

**Ororo**: Evan, if you go to fight. they will bring the ultimate mutant hunters

**Evan**: not if we give them a message

(he storms off. cut to night time. Rogue and Jim hear crying coming from Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian's room and Jim smells someone familiar)

**Jim**: Spyke

(he and Rogue run to their kid's room and see spike holding Marian)

**Jim**: let her go or I'll break your neck

**Evan**: perhaps if I take the Kid. you'll join the fight

(he runs of into the darkness)

**Jim**: He dies!

(cut to Jim, Rogue and Ororo in the sewers and Jim picks up Evan's scent)

**Jim**: this way

(they enter a tunnel. when they reach the other end they see Marian in a cage being suspended high off the ground and the Morlocks standing there)

**Jim**: let her Go porcupine or I will kill you

**Evan**: bullshit you'll kill me. your too soft (he throws a spike into Jim's neck causing him to fall over)

**Rogue**: you bastard (she hits Evan as hard as she can which sends him flying into a wall)

(Jim gets up. fully healed and runs up towards Evan, hitting away his spikes and drives his claws into Evan's heart. killing him instantly. Jim cuts the chain holding up Marian's cage and catches the cage. Rogue comes up and pulls Marian out of the cage)

**Rogue**: oh my baby. I shouldn't have left the window open

(cut to the Institute. Charles and Jim are arguing because of Evan's death)

**Jim**: he took my Daughter you bald moron

**Charles**: so you killed him

**Jim**: I said I would kill anyone who tries or kidnaps them and I did kill someone for it

**Charles**: you and Rogue are banished from this place and if you come back. the MRD will arrest you

**Jim**: fine you bald headed bastard (he storms off)

to be continued

**Chapter 11: exile**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue packing their car for departure. Logan and Laura are trying to get Charles to change his mind)

**Logan**: Charles please. he will not stay quiet about this. in fact he will probably create his own team and take this place

**Charles**: how

**Laura**: well duh. he was born to lead and you know it

**Logan**: she's right. he was the only leader they would follow to hell

**Charles**: he's a younger and more savage version of you Logan. he killed Evan

**Laura**: the porcupine asked for it

(she walks off to Jim and Rogue)

**Jim**: hey (after loading another bag in the car)

**Laura**: you can't leave. the Prof is going nuts doing this

**Rogue**: we don't care. Evan is dead because of his stupidity

**Laura**: how could you say that

**Jim**: he took one of our kids and you remember the promise I made

(Laura walks off and see's Raze and walks up to him)

**Raze**: hey sis

**Laura**: how does Jim become a legend again

**Raze**: you'll see because I ain't spoiling the timeline

(cut to Jim and Rogue leaving. Thomas looks at the car and walks inside. cut to Evans funeral. His parents and Ororo are the most sad)

**Ororo**: If your thinking of killing Jim. It's impossible

**Mrs Daniels**: we weren't

**Charles**: good because we are turning him over to the MRD

**Raze**: what you want more people to die

**Charles**: how

**Raze**: Spyke didn't stand a chance so what chance will the Mardies have. none at all

**Logan**: it's true. we should let him raise his family

**Charles**: okay we will

(cut to Rogue and Jim's new apartment in Mississippi)

**Jim**: home sweet home

**Rogue**: for now

(cut to after they've set the house up. Clarice is reading a joke book Scott gave her for Christmas)

**Jim**: okay now this is the life. nothing to distract us from being a family

(cut to the Institute after Evan's funeral)

**Piotr**: damn it (as he had lost a game of cards)

**Remy**: such a baby

**Thomas**: who misses Jim and his wise cracks

**Everyone**: me

**Elizabeth**: I don't get it. Jim was practically born to lead a team of hero's. not the life he has now

**Raze**: what are you crying about. he's a hero where I'm from

**Laura**: how

**Raze**: you'll find out

(cut to the white house as the president is about to make a speech a bullet hits him in the chest. another hits him in the skull. suddenly the guards are dragging Magneto to a metal free room)

**Guard**: why did you do it

**Magneto**: I tried to save him but you got to me before I could

**Guard**: bullshit. take him away

(cut to 100 floors beneath the pentagon a few hours later and Magneto is thrown into a cell with no metal)

**Guard**: home sweet home mutant scum

to be continued

**Chapter 12: taken by force**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue eating lunch with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian)

**Rogue**: who can bother us now

**Jim**: not a soul

(the door bell rings and Jim opens it to see the MRD)

**Jim**: hey. can I help you

**Commander**: mutant inspection sir

**Jim**: none here

**Solder**: we'll see sir. get your family

**Jim**: sure

(he walks to the kitchen and tells Rogue to hide Clarice a large trunk under her bed)

**Rogue**: on it

(she and Clarice go to her room and Clarice goes in the trunk willingly because she knows the drill. Jim and Rogue Carry the other three kids to the MRD solders. who believe their human and leave. Jim sniffs the air to make sure their all gone and when he's done he gets Clarice out of the Trunk)

**Jim**: you okay

**Clarice**: yep

(cut to the Institute that night as the professor and Scott are talking about a mission Jean and Ororo were sent on. when the doors are kicked open and the two are tranquilized by MRD solders who continue to walk around the school looking for the others. cut to Logan and Bobby talking in the Kitchen as a solder comes in and is killed by Logan)

**Logan**: come on lets go

(they run and Amara, Thomas, Elizabeth, Tabitha, and Roberto catch up to them)

**Thomas**: what the hell is going on

**Roberto**: how should I know

(they reach the garage and hop in Jean's SUV. they see's the keys are still in the car)

**Thomas**: thank you Jean

**Logan**: buckle up

**Roberto**: me and Tabitha are in the boot

**Thomas**: okay now lets ride

(Logan activates the car and drives off. Elizabeth's phone rings and Laura's the one calling)

**Laura**: who are you with

**Elizabeth**: dad, Bobby, Thomas, Amara, Roberto and Tabitha. you

**Laura**: Raze, Nathan, Ray, Sam, Rahne, Danielle, Rachel and Kirika

**Elizabeth**: what did you guys take to get out

**Laura**: the X-van. you

**Elizabeth**: Jean's SUV. where should we meet

**Laura**: Mississippi

**Elizabeth**: Jim's place. he will likely take us in. I mean he has a bloody penthouse

(Laura hangs up. Elizabeth tells Logan to head to Jim's place)

**Logan**: on it

(cut back to the Institute. Emma, Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, Hank, Angel, Warren, Sean, Armando, Jubilee, Alex, Jamie, Forge and Lance are being loaded into vans where Pietro, Fred and Todd are already held in)

**Pietro**: them too. shit

(cut to Jim's house as the remaining X-men knock on the door and see Jim open it)

**Jim**: what do you want (he see's everyone in their PJ's) oh well come in

(they enter the house and see that the penthouse rumors are true)

**Laura**: so cool

**Raze**: so this is how big brother got the sweet pad

**Jim**: so I live here from when your from

**Raze**: yep and we need your help saving the others

**Jim**: me and Rogue are done with this life. so take a hike

**Raze**: come on. your a legend in my time. live up to it

**Jim**: you know what. I'm going to say to you what Xavier Practically said to me. Fuck off

**Rogue**: JIM. wait the kids are sleeping so I'm gonna let it slide

**Ray**: damn. you guys are lucky to have this place

**Jim**: I know

(cut to a base in the mountains as Moss and Stryker talking about a new Project)

**Moss**: so this new project. what is it called

**Stryker**: weapon XIII

**Moss**: are the mutants for

**Stryker**: the ultimate mutant. but these mutants are too old. I need an Infant mutant. I would prefer if it was male

**Moss**: what about Jason Howlett

**Stryker**: weapon XI's son. perfect and while your at it get his biological daughters. leave the adopted one

**Moss**: yes sir

(senator Edward Kelly comes in)

**Kelly**: remember the child must grow to have a healing factor

**Moss**: our target will grow just that and claws

**Kelly**: go ahead. plus get the samples from these mutants. Weapon XIII must be unstoppable

(cut to Jim and Rogue's house hours later. the MRD shoots knockout gas containers into the house knocking everyone out. cut to the lab hours later as Jim and Rogue wake up strapped to tables)

**Stryker**: welcome back to the land of the living. first off. thank you for the birth of Weapon XIII

**Jim**: you bastard. I will kill you (he unsheathes his claws but knows he's strapped to the table) which one did you use

**Stryker**: your son and I've made a serum out of the blood of the X-men and the brother hood to give him

**Jim**: you are a sick man

**Stryker**: you have no Idea. (he talks on a communicator) Moss get to the chopper and bring the kid and the serum

to be continued

**Chapter 13: family is important**

(it opens with Stryker and Moss with Jason and the Weapon XIII serum flying away in a chopper. Jim and Rogue begin to cry. then they here a Familiar voice)

**Jim**: Gunhawk

**Gunhawk**: I see you have noticed we've been resurrected little brother

**Jim**: let us go

**Fire knives**: aren't you a little glad to see us alive

**Jim**: In case you haven't noticed your new boss just kidnapped my son and the answer to your question. a bit

**Shadow stalker**: well your nice. I think dad shat his pants seeing us

**Jim**: you don't get it. your nephew is going to be turned into the ultimate killer

**Cannon foot**: he has a point

(saw fist cuts the chains binding them to the tables. they run to the cells everyone is being held in and cut the cell doors open. cut to the mansion 5 hours later and Raze has gone back to his time)

**Rogue**: (crying) those bastards they took him

**Jim**: prof can't you locate him

**Charles**: no

**Laura**: they will die for this

**Saw fist**: no shit. plus Jim. I heard you own a penthouse

**Jim**: the whole building actually and no one else lives there

**Logan**: you used the Howlett name to get yourself the cash didn't you

**Jim**: yep and

(the building appears next to the mansion and Kurt walks in)

**Kurt**: you are rich and cruel

**Jim**: prof am I back in

**Charles**: of course

**Jim**: we need a favor can you look after all the kids

**Gunhawk**: why do you need him to look after your kids

**Jim**: because William. that crash pad will be hosting a party

(everyone exits the room except for Gunhawk, Charles and Cannon foot)

**Charles**: one minute he's a head strong leader next minute he's your everyday College student that lives in a frat house

(cut to the party. Jim and Fire Knives {who revealed her name was Mariann Howlett} were having a drinking competition when Mariann passes out)

**Jim**: I win

**saw fist**: damn. how do you do that

**Jim**: Its called a Healing factor. look it up

to be continued

**Chapter 14: the phoenix **

(it opens with Charles watching the x-men train when he gets a phone call)

**Charles**: hello

**Voice**: hello Charles

**Charles**: hello Sebastian. what can I do for you

**Sebastian**: nothing. I wanted to tell you of a party I'm having tonight

**Charles**: Okay my friend (he hangs up)

(cut to Charles informing everyone of the party)

**Jim**: okay. but why do they want us to bring the kids. incase no ones noticed. me and Rogue are one short

**Logan**: kid calm down

**Charles**: the dressing is formal so everyone get dressed

(cut to after everyone's gotten dressed. all the guys are in Tux's while Rogue is in a sleeveless green dress, Laura is in a black version of that, Rahne is in a brown dress with long sleeves, Emma is in a white version of Rogue's dress. while everyone else is dressed in a dress coloured to match their hair. they get in the cars and Sebastian welcomes them)

**Sebastian**: good evening. to those of you who don't know. my name is Sebastian Shaw and welcome to the hellfire club

(every one walks inside when Shaw stops and grins)

**Shaw**: seize them

(cloaked figures grab everyone and they are knocked unconscious. cut to when they wake up. Scott notices Jean isn't in the cage)

**Jim**: damn it. those assholes

**Shaw**: welcome X-men to the rise of the Phoenix

**Charles**: you fool. the Phoenix can not be controlled

**Shaw**: the Phoenix will be hungry. that is why I wanted you to bring your children

**Jim, Rogue and Scott**: Oh no

**Shaw**: get the children ready

(cut to an altar and Jean is strapped to it and the Hellfire club members are using their telepathy to release the Phoenix. one of the workers places, Nathan, Clarice, Tess and Marian on a smaller altar in front of Jean and Suddenly she grabs her head like in Charles' vision and screams and is surrounded by fire that takes the shape of a Phoenix. the flames die and Jean is in a red dress like the one from Wolverine and the X-men and her eyes are completely gold)

**Phoenix**: you monster

**Shaw**: what do you mean

**Phoenix**: giving four innocent children a death sentence is what I mean. I do not accept children as an offering

**Shaw**: I didn't know that. please forgive me

**Phoenix**: as your kind says. go to hell

(she holds out her hand and the entire hellfire club incinerates. she then turns to the X-men)

**Phoenix**: you are the reason this girl has a strong mind and the ones worthy to call yourselves my servants

(Phoenix's eyes turn back to Jean's colour and she slowly levitates down)

**Jim**: did that just happen

**Jean**: what

**Jim**: you blew up those guys in two seconds

**Charles**: Jim enough

**Jim**: okay

(cut to the Institute. Scott and Jean are talking alone when Scott pulls out a ring)

**Scott**: Jean Grey will you marry me

(cut to a month later as Scott is standing where he's supposed to be when Jean shows up. the two exchange the vows and kiss. they walk to a car and hop in and drive off with Nathan While waving good bye to everyone)

the end

_**I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews amd if your wondering what happens to Jason Howlett. he will appear next season. until next time p.s don't be a dick**_


	4. season 8

**Chapter 1: the lost son**

(it's been 14 years since the encounter with the Phoenix. nine months later Jim and Rogue had another son called Tyler {who looked like Rogue} and he was rebellious. Nathan was taken to the year 3045. Tyler was walking until he saw his sisters playing cards and decided to join them)

**Marian**: hey bro

**Tyler**: sup

**Tess**: so all the adults are gone, we should have some fun

**Clarice**: no

**Tyler**: what

**Marian**: okay cock head. here's why. we could get killed

**Tyler**: healing factor

(they continue playing cards till they see a blast from the gate. they run out and see it's a 15 year old boy with claws like them, Jim, Logan, Thomas, Elizabeth, Laura, and Kirika)

**Marian**: Jason

**Tyler**: so this is him

**Jason**: shut up (he starts running as fast as Pietro)

**Tess**: Jason it's us. your family

**Jason**: I don't care

(he Jumps at Marian and stabs her in the chest with his claws)

**Marian**: my turn

(she stabs her brother in the eye and kicks him in the groin)

**Jason**: Jesus. you are so cruel

(suddenly the adults arrive and manage to stun Jason long enough for Jean to calm him)

**Jason**: thanks for that

**Jean**: welcome back

(Jim and Rogue run up and hug their son)

**Rogue**: oh my baby. your Okay

**Jason**: I'm not a three year old

**Jim**: we missed you son. if we knew where you were. we would have found you

**Jason**: It's good to be home

to be continued

**Chapter 2: the outcast**

(it opens with Tyler punching a boxing bag as hard as he can. his knuckles split open showing regular bone instead of Adamantium)

**Tyler**: damn it (his knuckles heal) that's better

**Logan**: just bone huh

**Tyler**: yeah (unsheathing his claws) why no Adamantium

**Logan**: don't feel bad. your father and I had it forced in

**Tyler**: I heard. but why were they born with it (sheathing his claws)

(he and Logan walk out of the training room and see Jim waiting for them)

**Jim**: Tyler. I need to talk to you now

**Tyler**: okay. dad

(Logan walks off to let them talk)

**Jim**: I know your Jealous of the other three's adamantium. don't be

**Tyler**: why. they are indestructible and I'm not

**Jim**: damn it Tyler. you are not different. Hank did some tests and You can create the Adamantium that goes over your bones

**Tyler**: well how the hell do I do that

**Jim**: Damn it. you'll learn and It's time you went on a Mission of your own

**Tyler**: I accept

**Jim**: good. meet you mother in the garage

(cut to the garage where Rogue is talking to Tyler)

**Tyler**: so this mission what is it

**Rogue**: the government has been holding Magneto for fourteen years since he was framed for the Presidents murder and your busting him out from one hundred floors beneath the pentagon

**Tyler**: I'm screwed

**Rogue**: your siblings and cousins are helping you

**Tyler**: which ones

**Rogue**: Peter and Luna. Pietro's kids. and all your siblings

**Tyler**: Peter's going. this will be good

to be continued

**Chapter 3: the Breakout**

(it opens at the pentagon with a guard giving magneto breakfast)

**Guard**: there you go mutant scum

**Magneto**: why do you mock me

(the guard leaves with out answering. cut to Clarice, Jason, Tess, Marian, Tyler, Peter and Luna arriving)

**Clarice**: Tess. I need you and Marion to find a way to mess with the security cameras. everyone else. your doing the break out. I'm going to stay with Marian and Tess

**Luna**: so are you positive this will work

**Clarice**: yeah

(cut to Jason, Tyler, Peter and Luna walking to where the elevator is. cut to the institute. the adults are watching the footage of what the kids are doing)

**Jim**: go on guys. you can do this

**Gunhawk**: no they can't

**Rogue**: they'll succeed

**Logan**: they can do it. It's that easy to tell

(cut back to the pentagon. Peter and Jason are above magneto's cell)

**Peter**: slice it

(Jason cuts the glass and helps Magneto climb out)

**Magneto**: why did Charles send children to do this

**Jason**: because adults are too big a give away

(suddenly the door closes)

**Magneto**: in 30 seconds twenty guards will be hear to shoot us

**Peter**: I know. that's what we're waiting for

(he grabs his grandfathers arm and the back of his head)

**Magneto**: what are you doing

**Peter**: making sure you don't get whiplash

**Magneto**: what

**Peter**: whip-lash

(the door opens, Jason grabs his cousins shoulder and Peter runs past the guards. into the elevator. where Tyler and Luna are)

**Tyler**: holy shit. that looked cool (he grabs his phone and dials a number) hey Clarice. a portal will do

(a portal opens beneath their feet and they find themselves in an MRD van)

**Clarice**: you all right

**Peter**: let's do that again

**Luna**: no way

(cut to them arriving at the Institute)

**Jim**: holy shit. they did it

**Rogue**: they are definitely X-men material

**Magneto**: why was I broken out of there

**Jim**: because Charles wanted to talk to you

**Tyler**: so. what now

**Jim**: go watch a movie. me and your mother will be there soon

(the kids walk away and Magneto goes to Charles' office)

**Jim**: their good and work as a team

**Rogue**: I know but. the last team that tried worked as a team and they failed. I mean John Proudstar died and he was good

**Jim**: but our's and Pietro's kids did it

**Rogue**: your right. lets just watch the movie their watching

(they walk to the living room)

to be continued

**Chapter 4: worst fears**

(it opens with a mysterious figure handing a can that contains a weird gas to a Man)

**Figure**: remember. that shows you your worst fears

**Man**: yes

(cut to the institute an hour later)

**Jim**: Rogue. you've been acting a little strange for the last few days. whats wrong

**Rogue**: well I'm pregnant again

**Jim**: seriously

**Rogue**: damn straight

**Scott**: you two must be having too many good nights

**Jim**: I hate you

(cut to Clarice, Jason, Tess, Marian and Tyler playing T-ball. when a Gas Can lands on the field and the five of them fall over. cut to Washington. Thomas and Angel looking at the latter's swollen belly)

**Angel**: damn. I never thought pregnancy sucked

**Thomas**: it looks like it

(they walk into a store and see a familiar face)

**Angel**: was that...

**Thomas**: Daken. I don't know

(cut to the Institute as the other X-men have been hit by the fear gas and see their worst fears)

**Jim**: No leave them alone you bastards (seeing the Weapon XI people experimenting on his kids)

**Rogue**: no please (seeing the X-men about to be killed)

**Laura**: no let me go (seeing her creators)

**Elizabeth**: ahhh (seeing her mother die again)

(the other X-men scream and scream until they pass out. they wake up in the wreckage of a castle)

**Jean**: this looks like...

**voice**: nice one Girl and my name is now Legion

(Charles Son David or Lucas {as that personality has taken over} appears and Laughs)

**Charles**: Lucas. let David go or I will help him out

**Legion**: bullshit. David is trapped in my head and things are going to get much worse

**Jim**: so this is him. he looks like an idiot

**Legion**: damn. you are dumb and now the Mutants shall Rise and humans will be eradicated

to be continued

**Chapter 5: the death of one so powerful**

(it opens right where the previous episode took off)

**Jim**: he is nuts

**Legion**: shut up boy (he hits Jim in the head and breaks his hand) Ah you bastard

**Jim**: stings like a bitch huh

(Legion ignores him and walks up to Charles)

**Legion**: these mutants are pathetic. I mean an experiment, a clone, an out cast, all kinds of failures

**Charles**: you think their weak. they are the best team of hero's the world has seen

**Legion**: yet you once told one to leave after defending his daughter. you don't care about them don't you

**Charles**: go to hell, Lucas

**Legion**: you first

(he puts his hand to his head and Scott stands up. He walks in front of Charles and shoots the most powerful Optic blast he had ever done)

**Jim**: no

**Legion**: serves him right

**Jean**: take this, shit head

(she uses her telepathy to get inside his head and see's David chained to a wall)

**David**: Jean. please help me

**Jean**: I will

(she uses he telekinesis to break the chains and she and David walk to the center of Davids mind and see a door)

**Jean**: lets end this son of a bitch

**David**: he will go to hell

(they open the door and see the Ian personality)

**David**: get out of here (he incinerates Ian from his mind) I will take that as a goddamn no

(they walk in closer and see Lucas standing there)

**David**: get out of my head asshole

**Lucas**: no

**Jean**: fine. have fun in hell

**David**: because your being thrown out of here

(he picks up a knife from a table that just appeared)

**Lucas**: damn you David. Damn you to _gasp_  


(David had driven the Knife into Lucas' chest and rips it out)

**David**: see you in hell

(Lucas disappears and Jean and Lucas wake up)

**David**: damn. that felt sweet

(they turn and see the others holding Charles' body and Scott has three cuts across his chest)

**Jean**: who did this

**Scott**: Jim

**Jim**: you deserve worse you bastard

**Scott**: he controlled me

**Jim**: true X-men don't let others control them and your not one of us anymore

To be continued

**Chapter 6: the twin**

(it opens after Charles' funeral. Everyone is rejecting Scott for what happened. Jean is the only one who supports him)

**Jean**: Damn it Jim. he was controlled

**Jim**: I know. but Scott Could have easily resisted it. but no he had to kill the man who brought us together

**Scott**: go to hell

**Jim**: (unsheathing his claws) you first

**Jean**: stop it. both of you

(she and Scott walk to his car and find that it has been destroyed. they turn around and see Marian standing there, grinning)

**Marian**: nice car asshole

**Scott**: your destroying my stuff now

**Marian**: yeah. so piss off and never come back like my dad said

**Jean**: come on Scott

(they get in her SUV and drive off. Cut to Jim in His and Rouge's room. he has a head ache)

**Jim**: ahh

(cut to 1985 at the time of his birth)

**Logan**: Magda. push

(Magda does as asked and Jim is born. but another two Children is also born)

**Logan**: whoa. triplets

**Magda**: we can't raise them. you know that. also they can't be raised together

**Logan**: Yes I do. I know a place for our son

**Magda**: what of our Daughter

**Logan**: yes I know one for her. we need to name them

**Magda**: on of the boy's shall be called James Howlett JR and the Girl shall be called Zoe Howlett, the other boy will be John Howlett III

**Logan**: I'll take them to the places

(cut to the Hudson's house in Mississippi as Logan has given Jim to the Hudson's)

**Heather**: Logan we will take care of him

(cut to a house in Tokyo as Logan has given Zoe to a woman)

**Logan**: Yukio. look after Zoe please

**Yukio**: of course old friend

(cut to a mysterious warehouse. Logan gives John III to a man)

**Logan**: take care of him, Dog

(cut back to the present or 2020 as that's the present year)

**Jim**: ahh crap. was that a dream

**Voice**: no

(Jim turned around to see Zoe looking the same age as him {which was twenty} grinning)

**Zoe**: well well well. your shitting your self aren't you

**Jim**: what the hell are you doing here

**Zoe**: it's been thirty five years and no hello. jerk

**Jim**: why are you here

**Zoe**: joining the X-men. God what does it look like

(she walks off and Rogue comes in)

**Rogue**: talk about sibling rivalry. she hates your ass

**Jim**: why though

**Rogue**: don't know. don't care

(Jim puts his and on Rogue's stomach and smiles)

**Jim**: how do you think the baby will be

**Rogue**: good

(cut to Scott and Jean arriving at the remains of asteroid M and fly to it)

**Jean**: what will we call this new place for mutants

**Scott**: Utopia

to be continued

**Chapter 7: the registration act finished**

(it opens with Zoe flirting with some of the X-men boys)

**Zoe**: come on Remy why don't you want to hang

**Remy**: because your acting like a slut Cherie

**Zoe**: I hate you

(cut to Angel and Thomas talking when Angel's phone rings)

**Angel**: It's Taryn

**Taryn**: hey Angel. guess who just got a job in the defence of mutant rights. me

**Angel**: holy crap

**Taryn**: bad news is the president is senator Kelly

**Angel**: well we're screwed

**Taryn**: maybe. but he's interested about what mutants can do

**Angel**: they'll cut us up, experiment on us, and kill our children

**Taryn**: well Duncan and I have found a way to convince him

**Angel**: Okay, bye (she hangs up)

(cut to Jason and Tyler playing video games)

**Tyler**: damn. I love video games

**Jason**: ya don't say

**Laura**: you guys should be doing your homework

**Tyler**: shit

(cut to Tess and Marian in the sparring room)

**Marian**: give up

**Tess**: hell no

(she hits Marian in the face and gets a Similar blow in the stomach)

**Jim**: nice. now get up stairs we have to see if that damn registration act is gotten rid of

(they walk to the living room and see Rogue waiting for them)

**Kelly**: (on the TV) because of the riots with mutants lately. the registration act is here by not in the law anymore

**Rogue**: oh crap

**Jim**: thank you rioting mutants

To be continued

**Chapter 8: killable**

(it opens with Jim giving a mission brief for Logan and Kitty)

**Jim**: okay the gangsters in the mall are led by Sabertooth and they have hostages. you will need to sneak in, beat the shit out of Sabertooth, and save the hostages

**Logan**: damn. so you want us to do this

**Jim**: yep. I mean you two need to get along more

**Kitty**: my life sucks

(cut to the mall Logan and Kitty are phasing through)

**Logan**: okay. we're in

**Kitty**: ah. so do you think that Jim can be a leader

**Logan**: what kind of question is that. of course he can be a leader. he is the leader of the X-men

**Kitty**: how is he that good then

**Logan**: rarely anyone has died under his leadership

**Kitty**: okay you got me there

(suddenly a dart with a strange chemical substance is shot into Logan's left shoulder and a bullet finds its way to his right. he falls over the railing and lands in front of Sabertooth)

**Sabertooth**: well well. Look who said hello

**Logan**: shit (he realizes he isn't healing) what the hell

**Sabertooth**: little virus I made. takes away healing powers

(he pulls out a sword and smiles)

**Logan**: that's a Muramasa Blade

**Sabertooth**: yes it is

(he drives the blade into Logan's arm)

**Logan**: ahhh

**Kitty**: LOGAN

(she runs up to Logan and hits Sabertooth in the face. Knocking him out)

**Kitty**: Logan are you okay

**Logan**: no

**Kitty**: shit

(she grabs the Muramasa blade and breaks it in half. she then pulls out her phone and dials Jim's number)

**Jim**: what's wrong

**Kitty**: Logan's been wounded. he's not healing

**Jim**: get him out of there

(cut to the Institute. Forge is checking Logan's vitals)

**Forge**: damn it

**Elizabeth**: whats wrong

**Forge**: he has lost his healing factor

**Zoe**: crap

(cut to the front door as someone knocks. Jim opens it and see's Wanda)

**Jim**: I told you never come back. especially after what you did to our kind seven years ago

**Wanda**: some brother

**Jim**: you deactivated most of the mutants powers. Jubilee being one of them

**Wanda**: I'm not here to argue. I am here because Iron man is putting a new team together. the Avengers Unity division

**Jim**: piss off

**Wanda**: go to hell

**Jim**: you first

(Emma appears and holds them back)

**Emma**: Jesus. you two

**Jim**: she almost drove us to extinction. she is not welcome here

**Wanda**: the Avengers Unity division is for every one

**Jim**: I'll think about it

to be continued

**chapter 9: Cable's return**

(it opens one month after last chapter. Jim is talking to Zoe about their pasts)

**Zoe**: yeah. I had an awesome childhood with all the martial arts training. but I was lonely as no one wanted to be friends with a Gaijin

**Jim**: I was raised by a nice family. I was an outsider at school with few friends. Rogue was one of them. I grew a crush on her. then my powers came when I was ten. I ran away. got captured. I got out of there. and spent eight years on my own

**Zoe**: oh crap. that sounds like it sucked

**Jim**: no shit

(suddenly a portal opens and a recognisable looking teenage boy steps out)

**Jim**: Nathan

**Nathan**: good to be home

**Zoe**: I'm sorry. who the hell are you

**Nathan**: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor.

**Zoe**: so this is him. not bad

**Jim**: It's good to see you again

**Nathan**: sure as hell is

(they shake hands)

**Nathan**: where's dad. wait that's right. Utopia

**Jim**: what the hell is Utopia

**Nathan**: an X-men base

**Jim**: he has no right to call himself one of us

**Nathan**: I know. I didn't come here to Join him. I want to Join the X-men

**Jim**: your in man

(cut to Bobby and Amara discussing the latter's Pregnancy)

**Bobby**: so how you holding up

**Amara**: It's Just a baby ya moron

(cut to Rogue sitting in the Kitchen looking glad about her Pregnancy when Marian comes in)

**Marian**: mom. Nathan's back and older and hot

**Rogue**: probably a year older than the one I saw in 12th grade

(she goes to the meeting room and see's Nathan looking as she predicted)

**Nathan**: Rogue

**Rogue**: hi

**Jim**: okay guys. Cable here has told us that Scott forms his own team. there's no way in hell It will work now

**Tyler**: no shit

**Rogue**: TYLER

**Jim**: back to the subject. Cyclops' team apparently already fails with out our help. so we can sit here, watch and Laugh

**Jason**: one problem. if this he fails. why the hell does Cable over here tell us

**Nathan**: shut the hell up

**Tess**: apply cold water to area of burn

**Marian**: nice (she high fives her sister)

**Jim**: kids

(cut to Utopia as Scott and Jean are forming their team and it turns out they succeed)

**Jean**: Scott our team is going to be powerful. but they can't beat the X-men

**Scott**: some of the girls are pregnant. so we can take them and I have a special weapon

(he walks to his study and comes out with the Muramasa blade)

**Scott**: Jim won't expect this

to be continued

**Chapter 10: X-men at war**

(it opens with Logan headed to Las Vegas on his bike when his phone rings)

**Logan**: hello

**Mystique**: Logan. the target is in Caesar's palace

**Logan**: thank you Raven

**Mystique**: Logan I must warn you. he has the largest amount of guards with him. so don't rush in like a maniac

**Logan**: Okay

(cut to Logan arriving at Caesar's palace. Mystique in her human form is waiting for him)

**Mystique**: well. you got here quicker than expected

**Logan**: just take me to the room

(cut to the Institute as a blast hits the hanger)

**Marian**: what the hell was that

**Jason**: I am not sure

**Tyler**: hurry the hell up you guys

(cut to them arriving in the underground section of the Institute)

**Tess**: I'm totally freaked out now

**Warren**: we all are

**Thomas**: ya think

**Elizabeth**: damn it shut up

**Danielle**: we are scared shit less

**Ray**: we're screwed

**Laura**: goddammit

**Jim**: Oh my god

**Rogue**: everyone calm down

**Rachel**: you heard her

(everyone shuts up. Ray and Sam are looking through the hole in the door to see if anything is coming. Angel walks up to Thomas and hugs him. Bobby begins to look out the hole in the door also)

**Amara**: well. we're screwed

**Jim**: like hell we are

(cut to outside the institute as Scott and Jean are scouting the area with their new team. which consists of Warpath {who looks like he does in the movies but is 18 years old} Havok, Emma, Rahne, Roberto, Petra, Tabitha and the brotherhood, and Maverick)

**Warpath**: where are they

**Alex**: under ground duh

(Warpath pulls out one his knives and puts it in position to cut Alex's throat)

**Warpath**: don't fuck with me Summers

**Emma**: James Proudstar

**James**: sorry (he sheathes his knife)

**Roberto**: this shit is why you're an outsider Warpath

**James**: shut up

**Rahne**: damn it. their definately underground

**Scott**: smart move Howlett

(cut to Vegas as Logan and Mystique are in their room)

**Logan**: Raven. I hate how things ended between us forty years ago

**Mystique**: I know

**Logan**: so we can start again

**Mystique**: I know

(she Kisses him and he doesn't resist. Logan grabs Mystique's waist and she grabs the back of his head)

(cut to the underground base area of the Institute)

**Thomas**: Scott's here

**Jim**: I know

(the door is Blasted open and Scott is standing their with the Muramasa blade in his hands)

**Scott**: hey Jim

**Rogue**: son of a bitch

**Nathan**: he's nuts

**Scott**: damn. Nathan is that you

**Nathan**: get lost

**Scott**: we are all X-men here. so we can sort this out

**Jim**: go to hell

**Jean**: you first

(she holds out her hand and Jim realizes he can't move. Scott stands there with the Muramasa blade and goes to stab Jim but finds Thomas impaled on the blade instead)

**Angel**: No!

**Jean**: oh god (she lets Jim go) oh god no

**Jim**: rarr

(he repeatedly Buries his claws in Jean's chest and throws her body into Scott)

**Scott**: JEAN

**Jim**: I may regret what I'm about to say. Your back in. but never again are you going to lead us

**Angel**: kill him

**Rogue**: he's not killing Scott because that will make him no better than he is

(Angel holds Thomas' body and cries. Elizabeth kicks her twin's killer in the face)

**Jim**: you will never be able to redeem your self for this. that's two X-men dead because of you

**Scott**: I understand. Plus Legion controlled me that day

**David**: the Lucas personality did. not me

**Jim**: we know what his talking about

(he pulls out his phone and calls Logan)

**Logan**: hello

**Jim**: Thomas is dead

**Logan**: who did it

**Jim**: Scott

**Logan**: is he dead also

**Jim**: no. because I'm not a cold blooded killer

**Logan**: good job kid (he hangs up)

**Jim**: Scott if you kill another X-man. You will be in hell. Literally

to be continued

**Chapter 11: redemption of a friend**

(it opens after Thomas' funeral and Everyone is saddened by his death)

**Zoe**: damn Scott to hell for this

**Angel**: frickin right

**Jim**: He knows what will happen if he does this again

(suddenly they he is hit by a blast and they all see a man flying above them)

**Man**: I am Emperor Vulcan or Gabriel Summers

**Jim**: holy shit

**Vulcan**: shut up and listen. You X-men are failures. even Wolverine knows it. that is why he had a little fun with Mystique and that is how a member of the future Brotherhood came back for fun

**Jim**: oh hell

**Laura**: see you in hell

(she jumps at Vulcan but is thrown into a wall)

**Rogue & Elizabeth**: Laura

**Jim**: son of a

(Vulcan picks him up and starts to strangle him)

**Vulcan**: go to hell

**Jim**: ...you...first...

**Vulcan**: no you first

(he squeeze's harder and Jim's neck is about to pop when an Optic blast hits Vulcan's arm)

**Vulcan**: well well well. if it isn't big brother

**Scott**: I don't care if your my brother. these people here are ones I would die for

**Tyler**: we'd all like to see that

**Scott**: shut up. they are my friends. some of them may not seem that way because I killed one semi intentionally and was controlled killing another one

**Vulcan**: so sweet. but life is cruel

(he shoots a blast at Rogue which hits her in the stomach. Scott runs off. Jim charges up to Vulcan and starts cutting him apart)

**Vulcan**: so... weak

**Jim**: son of a bitch. You bastard. If that baby died you are going to hate what happens next

(he drives his right hand claws into Vulcan's neck. Scott comes back with a medical kit and injects a needle with a life scanner into Rogue's stomach)

**Scott**: please not have killed the kid

(he pulls out the needle and see's that there are two heart beats coming from Rogue)

**Scott**: thank god

**Jim**: Is the baby okay

**Scott**: yeah it is

**Jim**: thank you. I realize that you were the best friend I had all this time and I tried to kill you

**Scott**: Well I did kill your brother

**Jim**: and I'll never forgive you for that. but you are my friend and I would Die protecting you and the others

**Marian**: holy shit. he's not going to harass Scott anymore

(Scott and Jim shake hands and continue talking)

**Jim**: I'm sorry. for killing Jean

**Scott**: and I'm sorry for killing Thomas

**Jim**: the X-men are now going to protect each other as well as their own. from this point on. we are playing dirty in a battle

to be continued

**Chapter 12: the horsemen of death**

(it opens with Rogue and Jim watching their kids playing baseball)

**Jim**: they always forget no powers

**Rogue**: their teenagers. they don't give a damn

**Jim**: right

(suddenly they see a flash of white and four men walk out of it and three of them look familiar)

**Jim**: Daken

**Emma**: Sean

**Zoe**: Warren

**Rogue**: Grim Reaper

**Elizabeth**: who

**Rogue**: Grim Reaper. he's a mutant hater. five years ago I encountered him and broke his neck by accident

**Grim Reaper**: an accident that you will regret

**Laura**: who the hell are you all

**Daken**: the horse men of death

(he, Sean and Grim Reaper looked as they do in uncanny avengers. while Warren looked like archangel)

**Sean**: well. you must hate this so much

**Jim**: actually I like it because I can kill Daken

**Daken**: I believe our only fight was when we first met. so your looking for a rematch

**Jim**: hell yeah

(he charges at Daken and rams his claws into his opponents lungs)

**Jim**: so slow. did death make you fat

**Daken**: no. but I see your a father

**Jim**: if you touch them. you will wish you stayed dead

(he rams his foot into Daken's groin)

**Jim**: see what I mean, dickhead

**Daken**: those brats will not die. but Live on a new world with most of our kind

**Jim**: and you'll join the dead ones

(Daken grabs Jim by the throat and nods at a bush. Wanda comes out)

**Jim**: son of a bitch. she decimated us

**Daken**: no shit. Wanda, the spell

**Wanda**: on it

(Rogue runs up to Jim and absorbs his powers)

**Jim**: don't kill her

(his words fall on deaf ears. Rogue unsheathes some claws and Drives them into Wanda's heart)

**Rogue**: see your ass in hell

**Wanda**: it...wasn't the no...more mutants...spell. It summons... mutants to...me

(she falls over dead. Rogue is suddenly stabbed by Grim Reaper's scythe)

**Rogue**: huuuuh

**Jim**: no!

**Daken**: your turn

(but Jim rams his claws into Daken's neck and runs to Grim Reaper)

**Jim**: please don't do this

**Grim Reaper**: funny. a killer begs for mercy. he won't get it

(he Concentrates and Rogue's flesh disintergrates. Leaving the bones behind)

**Jim**: ahhh. you bastard

(he runs at Grim Reaper but is held back by Daken)

**Jim**: let me go you son of a bitch

**Daken**: no this is where the fun begins

to be continued

**Chapter 13: one chance**

(it opens right where the previous chapter left off. Jim is trying to break free of Daken's hold)

**Jim**: let me go you bastard!

**Daken**: such a shame don't you think. her carrying that kid

**Jim**: Let me go

**Daken**: go to hell

**Jim**: you first

(he drives his right hand claws into Daken's skull causing him to let go. once he is free of Daken's grasp. Jim swings his left hand Claws through Daken's neck. beheading him)

**Jim**: have fun

(he walks off to the institute crying and see's everyone waiting for him)

**Tyler**: where's mom

**Jim**: (tearfully) dead

**Marian**: no

**Jim**: guys I know the horsemen are strong. but not indestructible. I know this because I cut Daken's head off. Kitty, you said you could send someone's mind back in time

**Kitty**: yeah. but I can only send someone back for an hour

**Jim**: an hour's all we need

(cut to five minutes later. Jim is laying down on the kitchen table when Kitty explains her powers)

**Kitty**: as long as your back there nothing will change. when you wake up things will change to what you did back there

**Jim**: lets do this

**Lance**: we don't have much time. it looks like Wanda finished her spell and we have one hour and a one minute

**Forge**: lets hope it works

**Zoe**: Lance and Bobby. your defending Kitty. everyone else will by more time for you

**Kitty**: okay lets do this

(she starts concentrating and Jim's mind goes back two hours ago)

**Kitty**: it worked

**Lance**: nice one Kitty

**Bobby**: okay now we're screwed

(cut to outside)

**Tyler**: shit. if we live I'm gonna buy you all a gift

**Jason**: lets hope we do

(the remaining horsemen appear and the team is ready)

**Elizabeth**: shit

(the horsemen are at an advantage because of their amplified powers)

**Ray**: take this ya assholes

(he shoots an electric blast at Grim Reaper. then something blocks it and it reveals it self to be Daken)

**Zoe**: but Jim cut your head off

**Daken**: my powers are much more stronger because of the death seed

**Jason**: well. can you take on someone who has the powers of the whole X-men and Brotherhood

(he runs at Daken and punches him in the Stomach. sending his uncle flying into the fountain)

**Marie**: holy crap

(cut to inside as Lance and Bobby are talking)

**Lance**: Okay Jim's got ten minutes back there. then time hopefully changes

**Bobby**: okay

(cut to out side. Kurt, Forge, Ray, Sam, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, Scott, Ororo and Hank have just been killed by Archangel)

**Tyler**: damn it

(Alex, Jamie, Angel, Emma, Armando, Remy, Sabertooth, Piotr, David, Danielle, and James are Killed by Banshee)

**Clarice**: no! Warpath

(Pietro, Fred, Todd and Neena, Laura, Elizabeth, Clarice, Zoe, Tyler, Jason and Tess are killed by Grim reaper)

**Marian**: ah crap

(she, Petra, Kirika and Maverick are killed by Daken)

**Banshee**: that's all of them

**Daken**: wait a second. Dad

**Logan**: what. But your all supposed to be dead

**Daken**: so are you

(he and Logan charge at each other but Daken rams his claws into Logan's chest Killing him)

**Grim Reaper**: god. this is fun

(cut to them walking inside. Lance and Bobby run at them but Archangel stabs Lance in the Throat and Daken beheads Bobby

**Daken**: stand aside Kitty and you can live

**Kitty**: you just killed my husband. so piss off

**Daken**: Grim Reaper

(Grim Reaper walks up to Kitty and brings his Scythe back and swings it toward Kitty's neck. but She brings her hands up, gets up and rams a knife that was on the kitchen bench into her attackers chest. then everything disappears)

(cut to the Institute an hour later)

**Jim**: looks like we changed time again

**Zoe**: yeah we did

**Logan**: so what now

**Rogue**: we celebrate

**Elizabeth**: damn. but we're not kids

**Jim**: but we look like them

**Tyler**: where the mongrels at

**Gunhawk**: right here

(the mongrels enter the room)

**Zoe**: o...kay

**Jason**: so. now that we saved time. again. we should all just chill

**Saw fist**: I know

the end

_**I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews. until next time p.s don't be a dick**_


	5. season 9

**Chapter 1: the X life**

(it opens two years after last season. Jim and Rogue are playing with their new daughter Sarah {who has Rogue's hair, Jim's eyes and Looks very sickly})

**Jim**: Come on Sarah, get the ball

**Tyler**: and I thought the girls making me carry the shopping was hell

**Jason**: try fourteen years of beatings little bro

**Marian**: hey guys we need help with shopping

**Tyler**: shit

**Jason**: see ya

(he uses his super speed to run off)

**Tyler**: oh hell no

(he starts running away from his sister and dives off the edge, swims to shore and climbs into the hanger)

**Tyler**: please don't find me here

**Clarice**: sorry Ty

**Tyler**: damn it

**Clarice**: hey I ain't telling them. I'm getting you a different hiding spot_  
_

**Tyler**: why

(but before he gets an answer Clarice opens a portal at his feet and he finds himself at the mall)

**Tyler**: the mall. hey they won't look for me here and I get time at the arcade

(he runs to the arcade and see's Peter there)

**Peter**: hey cuz

**Tyler**: sup

**Peter**: want play that hunting game over there

(they walk to the game and start the game)

**Peter**: how did you get here

**Tyler**: Clarice

**Peter**: Clary and her portals

**Tyler**: I know

(they continue playing the game when they see a robbery in process)

**Peter**: hello fun

**Tyler**: you got the last one. so my turn

(he runs up to the robbers and begins attacking them)

**Robber**: shit. its a mutant

(he is quickly injured by Tyler. who beats all of them up)

**Peter**: holy shit

**Tyler**: the X life is so fun

**Peter**: well we best enjoy today. because we start a new school year tomorrow

**Tyler**: yep

(they go back to the arcade and continue their game)

to be continued

**Chapter 2: the hell that is school**

(it opens with Clarice, Jason, Tess, Marian, Tyler, Peter and Luna getting ready for School)

**Jim**: Okay Tyler, Peter and Luna no powers. because senator Kelly is now just a principal again

**Luna**: please Uncle Jim. I can control People's emotions

**Jim**: shut up and eat

(once everyone is finished they head to Clarice's car and hop in)

**Peter**: it's great how you got a seven seated car

**Clarice**: I know

(cut to when they arrive at school. Tyler, Peter and Luna have gone to where the freshmen are meant to be. While everyone else waits for their friends)

**Marian**: I think Tyler digs Lucy

**Tess**: Lucy. you mean Taryn and Duncan's daughter

**Marian**: yep

**Jason**: well I'll be damned. its principal smelly

**Kelly**: shut your mouth mutant scum

**Clarice**: not a good move

**Kelly**: head inside Ferguson. I don't want you to be seen

**Clarice**: rot in hell (she sticks her middle finger at him) what a dick

**Kelly**: shut up!

(he walks off)

**Marian**: goddamn hypocrite

**Tess**: true

(cut to Tyler, Peter and Luna's first science class)

**Teacher**: okay guys. Science. some may like it. some may not. so today we're going to go out side and ask our three mutant friends to show us their powers

**Luna**: sweet

(cut to the institute as Logan and Kirika are discussing the loss of the former's healing factor)

**Logan**: It's been two years and it has not come back yet

**Kirika**: damn it

**Jim**: so there you guys are

**Rogue**: an ally by the name of Max Kent has been Killed

**Jim**: and he was one of the best friends I had growing up

**Logan**: the others informed of this

**Jim**: yeah

(cut to Clarice's gym class. she's being accused of using her powers to win running races)

**Clarice**: Marcy. stop being a bitch cause ya lost

**Marcy**: stop cheating you bitch

**Teacher**: shut up Marcy. she hasn't used her powers and that's because her portals are easy to see

**Marcy**: I hate mutants

(cut to after school)

**Jim**: well I expected Clarice to portal Kelly's head off

**Rogue**: but she didn't and that's a good thing

**Jim**: (sarcastically) yeah it's good

to be continued

**Chapter 3: the wolverine**

(it opens in California. Logan and Mystique are watching the news in a Café)

**Logan**: damn. Another mutant dead

**Mystique**: humans want our lives to be hell

**Logan**: I know

(suddenly an explosion happens and Deadpool comes out)

**Logan**: crap

**Deadpool**: hey guys. I see team X is coming back together

**Sabertooth**: all that's missing is John Wraith, Magda and Chris Bradley

**Deadpool**: don't forget Kayla Silverfox. I believe you two were more than partners, especially with little Rosy

**Sabertooth**: and I killed her

**Logan**: why and what happened to my kid

**Sabertooth**: because you killed my brother Saul

**Deadpool: **the kid is somewhere in Alaska, saving lives and calling her self talon

**Logan**: he deserved to die

**Sabertooth**: so do you

(Logan charges at the two but Deadpool rams one of his swords into Logan's heart)

**Logan**: gah

(he falls to the ground dead. cut to the institute an hour later. Jim's been informed about the identities of Max's killers)

**Jim**: those bastards (he throws a desk chair into the wall) I'll kill em

**Rogue**: Jim. Sarah's in the room

**Tyler**: sooner or later she'll be saying a lot worse

**Jim**: If you keep talking

**Jason**: apply cold water to area of burn. wait its healing

(Tyler looked at his hand and saw a healing burn mark)

**Jim**: burn

(his phone rings)

**Jim**: hello. Raven. whats up

**Mystique**: Logan's dead

**Jim**: by who

**Mystique**: Sabertooth and Deadpool

**Jim**: how are you

**Mystique**: good. I'm going off the grid

**Jim**: okay

**Mystique**: Jim. you have to take his name

**Jim**: already have

**Mystique**: see you in a few years. Wolverine

to be continued

**Chapter 4: life regrets **

(it opens a week after last episode. Jim is sitting outside. when he see's two familiar looking people)

**Jim**:(freaking out) Evan, Jean

**Evan**: you're a cold blooded killer Howlett. you didn't have to kill me for kidnapping Marian

**Jim**: go back to hell

**Jean**: you are a murderer. you killed me because I held you in place while Thomas stupidly jumped in the damn way

**Jim**: well if you just shut up and go back to hell. I'll be happy

**Evan**: you feel regret for it don't you

**Jean**: he does

**Jim**: STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!

(Jean and Evan disappear. while he's recovering from the shock Zoe walks up to him)

**Zoe**: whats wrong

**Jim**: the two teammates I killed. their whats wrong

**Rogue**: oh my god

**Jim**: I know and I want them gone

**Zoe**: well that's gonna be hard

**Sarah**: Dada

**Jim**: hey kid

(he pats her head)

**Scott**: guys there's an attack happening at the white house

**Jim**: suit up

(cut to everyone in the Jet. everyone except Luna. who's looking after Sarah and Thomas and Angel's son Ace)

**Jim**: Scott who's attacking them

**Scott**: the horsemen of death

**Tyler**: shit!

**Jason**: that indeed

(cut to them arriving at the white house)

**Laura**: sentinels

**Tess**: what the hell are they doing here

**President**: what are the X-men doing here

**Kurt**: saving your ass

(he's hit by a sentinel stun blast. Daken see's an opportunity to grab Jim and he takes it)

**Daken**: Archangel. I got him

**Archangel**: I'm already there

(he swoops by, grabs Jim and flies off)

**Rogue**: JIM!

(suddenly the X-men are all hit by a stun blast. cut to an hour later. they all have inhibitor collars and their necks and are hand cuffed)

**Rogue**: Mr President. we were trying to save you. my husband got captured by the attackers

**President**: silence mutant (he slaps Rogue across the face) your all going to an MRD compound

**Voice**: no they aren't

**President**: Fury. got the avengers with you I see. hello captain Rodgers. good to see you back alive. and good to see you all. wait what's Spiderman doing with you

**Captain America**: he's an avenger sir. Tony, the files

**Iron man**: yes cap

(he hands the president files that read _X-men_)

**Thor**: captain. what about young Jim

**Zoe**: he's thirty-seven years old ya blonde moron. he just looks twenty

**Thor**: damn thee

**Black widow**: okay guys. we have a mutant to save

(cut to a base in Antarctica. Jim wakes up to find himself strapped to a table)

**Daken**: don't bother Jimmy

**Jim**: why try to kill us

**Daken**: the horsemen work for someone else

**Jim**: who

**Woman's voice**: me

(the woman walks out of the shadow's to reveal red hair and green eyes)

**Jim**: Madelyne!

**Madelyne**: (looking 20. as she looked that age at the time of her death) hello Jim. welcome back to weapon XI

**Jim**: ah shit

to be continued

**Chapter 5: the age of the red queen**

(it opens at the institute right after last episode)

**Rogue**: what the hell are we waiting for. we have to find him

**Spiderman**: I agree

**Alex**: well. what the hell are we waiting for

**Iron man**: some friends

(suddenly a ship appears and five people walk out)

**Hawkeye**: say hello to the guardians of the galaxy

**Thor**: my friends have also vowed to help

(a beam of light hits the ground and five others come out)

**Thor**: allow me to introduce my brother Loki, My Lover Lady Sif, my friends Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg

**Loki**: get it over with brother

**Sif**: Loki. remember the dept you owe us

**Loki**: I wasn't the last one to attack Asgard. wasn't I Sif

**Thor**: thy is right. that boy did (pointing to Jason)

**Jason**: wow. Look at the time

(Thor grabs him by the throat)

**Thor**: we have a score to settle

**Loki**: Thor. not a good move. the child beat you last time. I would like to see him do it again

**Jason**: even frost face thinks it was funny. plus I was MIND CONTROLLED jackass

**Sif**: mortals (with disgust)

**Rogue**: let my son go you blonde bastard

(Thor lets Jason go. the latter then hits Thor in the face)

**Sif**: you dare attack a prince of Asgard, boy

**Jason**: yeah I do, bitch

(cut to the Weapon XI base)

**Jim**: what do you want Madelyne

**Madelyne**: to make the humans suffer for killing many of our kind

**Jim**: what do you want me for

**Madelyne**: to thank you for killing that bitch Jean Grey

**Jim**: you were her friend

**Madelyne**: and she stole Scott from me. so I want you to Join the new brotherhood of mutants

**Jim**: go to hell

**Daken**: your dumber than you look

**Jim**: look who's talking about stupid looks

**Madelyne**: you love Rogue and you children don't you

**Jim**: don't you dare touch them you test tube bitch

**Banshee**: shut your mouth around the red queen

**Jim**: piss off you Irish bastard

**Madelyne**: I'm sure you love them Jim. but what about Sarah. she hasn't been well since birth hasn't she

**Jim**: what do you want

**Madelyne**: I want you to Join me and your family can live in our new world

**Jim**: piss off

**Madelyne**: Sarah's sickness is controlled by me. if you Join she will be Healthy

**Jim**: okay I'll join

to be continued

**Chapter 6: you can't give up on family**

(it opens right where the last chapter left off)

**Madelyne**: welcome to the brotherhood wolverine

**Jim**: once Sarah's cured I'm done

**Banshee**: children make a man weak

**Jim**: Sean. you have Theresa

**Banshee**: she's nothing but a piece of dirt in my life now

**Jim**: some dad

**Madelyne**: down to business. Jim, I need you to kill Emma Frost or get Thor's hammer

**Jim**: okay

(cut to the Institute an hour later. Jim has returned home. he checks his communicator to see if its working. he walks inside and see's the strike team)

**Jim**: holy shit. whats with the big group

**Rogue**: how on earth did you get away

(she runs up and hugs him)

**Zoe**: yeah. how did you get away

**Jim**: they let their guard down

**Loki**: or you betrayed your friends (pulling the communicator out of Jim's ear)

**Jim**: fine this bitch called the red queen is in control of the horsemen

**Sif**: and thy know her name

**Jim**: it's Madelyne. Rogue, she's the reason Sarah's sick. it's a mutant made disease that she controls

**Rogue**: she offered to get rid of it I guess

**Jim**: yes (crying)

**Thor**: thy shall be punished

**Star lord**: Thor no! he was concerned for his Daughter

**Thor**: thee has betrayed us

(he throws his hammer at Jim. only to see Jim able to hold it)

**Jim**: this was the other way to save her. get the hammer

**Sif**: Damn. give Thor his hammer back boy

**Jim**: I'm thirty five years old and you guys say I'm a kid (he disappears)

**Loki**: he's smart

**Jason**: you guys are just as weak as last time

**Thor**: would thy like a rematch. because I will give thee what they want

**Jason**: your whole army couldn't beat me

(cut to the red queens base ten minutes later)

**Jim**: here's that goddamn hammer

(he hands it to her and she looks at him)

**Madelyne**: Sarah is now no longer ill. in fact call Rogue

(Jim calls Rogue)

**Jim**: how's Sarah

**Rogue**: she looks healthy and better

**Jim**: it worked

(cut to the Institute as Jim just gets back)

**Thor**: where is my HAMMER!

**Jim**: red bitch has it

**Sif**: Asgard will want your daughter as payment for the loss of Thor's hammer

**Jim**: I stand by that vow I made sixteen years ago

**Loki**: I like how you acted on it right away

(a beam of rainbow Light consumes the Asgardians and they go home)

**Jim**: bye

(cut to Asgard an hour later)

**Thor**: father, the mortal was concerned for his Daughter

**Odin**: I don't care Thor. that hammer was powerful and now mortals have it. I want you to bring the child here to be killed for the Wolverine's insolence

**Sif**: what! you can't just kill a child

**Loki**: I agree

**Thor**: my friends. I'm sorry. we are fulfilling the All-Father's wishes

to be continued

**Chapter 7: rot in hell**

(it opens one hour after last chapter. Jim and Rogue are having the X-men form a line to defend their home)

**Jim**: if any one tries to take Sarah they will go to hell and rot

**Scott**: why can't we just get the hammer back

**Jim**: because Madelyne will cause Sarah to be sick again

**Zoe**: you heard him

(they all get in place and the army of Asgard comes out of a portal)

**Odin**: we have come for the child

**Jim**: go to hell asshole

**Odin**: you first

**Jason**: seniors first

**Odin**: you! that boy is also going to die

**Marian**: go screw yourself in the ass, grandpa

(the Asgardian's charge at the X-men but can't get through their ranks)

**Odin**: I'll get the child my self

(he knocks some of the X-men to the side and runs up to the doors of the institute)

**Clarice**: SARAH!

(she picks up two swords off the ground and opens a portal to Sarah's room. she then stands in the middle of the room)

**Clarice**: come on you bastard

(Odin slams the doors open and see's Clarice standing their)

**Odin**: move child

**Clarice**: go to hell

(Odin charges at her and tries to strike her with his staff but Clarice blocks the attack)

**Clarice**: so slow

(she jabs at Odin's rib cage and gets a cut on his side)

**Odin**: child

(he knocks one of the swords out of Clarice's hands and she knocks his staff out of his hand. then out the window and cuts his cheek)

**Clarice**: stings doesn't it jackass

**Odin**: wrong move

(he picks up the sword on the ground and charges at Clarice)

**Clarice**: bitch please

(he opens a portal and uses it to stab Odin's leg)

**Odin**: fool

(he drives his blade through Clarice's chest. cut to outside a minute later as Jim and Rogue are fighting some of Asgard's solders)

**Jim**: I hope Clarice saved Sarah

**Rogue**: same here

(Odin comes out holding Sarah and the bloody sword. the X-men see it and charge at him)

**Warpath**: you utter bastard

**Jim**: RARR!

(he charges at Odin and drives his claws into his neck)

**Jim**: you will die!

**Rogue**: Jim. give me Sarah

(he hands Sarah to Rogue and unsheathes his right hand claws and swings them through Odin's neck, decapitating him)

**Thor**: father

**Loki**: damn

**Laura**: that's Jim being nice

**Sif**: he killed our king. he will face our Justice

**Jim**: go fuck your self woman and Thor is the new King of Asgard

(the Asgardian's walk through a portal and walk. Jim see's Clarice walking up to them holding her chest)

**Jim**: stay with me okay

**Clarice**: Jim. I'm so... sorry I... can.. not

(she closes her eyes and her body goes slack)

**Jim**: (crying) if anyone does this to any of the others. you die

to be continued

**Chapter 8: the plan**

(it opens after Clarice's funeral. Jim and Rogue are Crying their skulls out)

**Zoe**: Jim, if you continue to cry like a baby you'll never live up to be the hero your meant to be

**Kirika**: she's got a point

**Laura**: he raised Clarice you two. he raised her!

**Jim**: please shut up

(they obey his command and he walks off with Rogue and his children)

**Scott**: he's weak at the moment but he'll get better

**Elizabeth**: how the hell are you sure

**Bobby**: he has faith

(cut to Rogue, Jim, Jason, Tess, Marian and Tyler cleaning out Clarice's room)

**Tyler**: I'll miss her

**Marian**: she went out heroically

**Tess**: I know. but she should have made the Portal go to Odin's heart

**Jason**: then she would have been no better than him. she was a hero and hero's aren't killers

**Jim**: she deserved to lead the X-men

**Rogue**: that's true, she did

(cut to an hour later. they hear the door bell ring)

**Jim**: their here

(he opens the door and see's Madelyne and the horsemen standing there)

**Madelyne**: some bodies got the shits huh

(Jim grabs her by the throat and starts to strangle her)

**Jim**: you complete bitch (angrily)

**Daken**: yep, he's pissed

**Jim**: why are you here

**Banshee**: to give you this

(he hands him Thor's hammer)

**Jim**: whats this for

**Madelyne**: our plan

to be continued

**Chapter 9: the truth of the brotherhoods plan**

(it opens with Thor coming to retrieve his hammer)

**Thor**: thank you

**Jim**: you're welcome and get the hell out of here

**Thor**: don't blame myself for your doings

**Jim**: no. it's Odin's fault she's dead and you know it

**Thor**: bye

(he goes through a portal back to Asgard)

**Daken**: so you X-men are going through with red queens plan

**Jim**: piss off and yes we are because our race depends on it and I've called Wanda

(cut to an hour later. the X-men, new brotherhood and Wanda are discussing the plan)

**Wanda**: if we do this. the humans can't hurt us

**Jim**: sending all the mutants to be frozen on that space ship until we reach a new planet to live. not bad, but we have human friends

**Rogue**: he's right. we X-men aren't not going willingly

**Madelyne**: guys listen. no more sentinels, no more death and no more weakness

**Jim**: no, we're not joining

**Daken**: the spell Wanda

(Wanda gets up and starts chanting the spell)

**Wanda**: rise mutants, go to the ark where you'll be safe, rise mutants. RISE

**Jim**: damn it!

(he charges at his sister but is stopped by Daken)

**Daken**: you think your going to stop her

(he throws Jim into a wall. he then see's Rogue charging at him)

**Rogue**: son of a BITCH!

**Tyler**: and she tells us not to swear

**Jim**: get over hear and help, damn it

**Jason**: hell

(he jumps up and drives his claws into Daken's lungs)

**Marian**: what the fuck are they doing

**Tess**: damn, we are dead

to be continued

**Chapter 10: fight for life**

(it opens right where the previous chapter left off)

**Rogue**: damn it

**Jim**: come on

(he drives his claws into Daken's chest and throws him into a wall)

**Jason**: X-men move out

(the X-men run to the exit but grim reaper guards the way)

**Ray**: crap

**Sam**: move out of my way

(he flies up to grim reaper but is cut in half)

**Ray**: damn, the other exit

(they run to the back door when Banshee appears and blocks the way)

**Amara**: sunspot

(Roberto blasts Banshee with a fire blast and they run out)

**Jim**: shit, now get to the gate

(they run to the gate. but Archangel flies up and throws some of his metal feathers, killing Ray, Danielle, Roberto, Rahne, Toad, Blob and Domino)

**Tess**: no!

(they run past him but Daken jumps out and kills Jamie and Tabitha)

**Daken**: your the only ones Wanda allowed us to drag to the ark

**Grim Reaper**: hell, we want to kill you

**Banshee**: especially Scott

(they charge but Madelyne holds them back)

**Madelyne**: now boys remember your manners

**Scott**: Maddie, why try to kill us

**Madelyne**: kill you, no. but you deserve better than to be treated badly

**Zoe**: what the hell are you planning on doing

**Madelyne**: ending the human race

to be continued

**Chapter 11: X-men rule**

(it opens right after the previous episode left off)

**Elizabeth**: Jesus, you are nuts

**Laura**: yeah, she is

**Madelyne**: such a shame, you are going to die

(he telekineticly throws them over the cliff)

**Jim**: NO! you test tube bitch

(he jumps at Madelyne. but Daken stabs him through the back and throws him into a wall)

**Rogue**: bastard

(he runs up to Daken. but Grim Reaper blocks the way. Rogue grabs his head and rips it off)

**Banshee**: you X-man whore

(he goes to grab her. but Zoe jumps up and cuts his throat)

**Zoe**: hows that asshole

**Jim**: see if Laura and Liz are okay

(Zoe runs to the cliff and see's them hanging on)

**Laura**: thank god. help us up sis

(Zoe helps Laura and Elizabeth get up and they see Kirika get vaporised)

**Jim**: Kirika! Madelyne you die

(he runs up to her, but is pulled back by Daken)

**Daken**: not so fast _gasp_

(Jim looks and see's Jason's claws in Daken's neck. Jim takes the opportunity to behead his half-brother. cut to Archangel being killed by Warpath and Marian beheading Madelyne)

**Tyler**: we did it

**Voice**: yes my X-men you did

**Storm**: Charles

(a blue form of Charles appears and smiles)

**Charles**: you are the team I wished for all those years ago. let me tell you something. Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this, because I have glimpsed into the mind of Madelyne. Many challenges still await us (it shows Apocalypse returning). But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends (it shows the brotherhood with the X-men). And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends, become the most terrible of enemies (it shows Raze attacking the X-men). I saw the younger X-men grow and change (it shows an 18 Yr old Sarah killing a man with a gun) and and of course, I saw that some people never change (it shows senator Kelly supporting mutant Prosecution). But one thing was clear that no matter what awaits you, Terrible or wondrous... my X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud.

(his ghost disappears and the X-men look at each other)

**Jim**: we will make sure the X-men protect the world professor. we promise

(he looks the X-men)

**Jim**: I promise

_**that concludes X-men evolution but I am other making stories like age of Apocalypse **_


	6. the next generation

**Chapter 1: the truth**

(it opens 17 years after season 9 and 3 years after that scene in Age of Apocalypse)

**Everyone**: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sarah, happy birthday to you

**Jim**: (still looking college age) huh. three more years and you can drink a beer

**Sarah**: very funny

**Tyler**: he's not joking

**Magda**: Jim, I need to talk to you

(cut to out side)

**Jim**: what is it

**Magda**: first, you're not the son I gave birth to, but you both share the same name. second, most of your memories are his or modified. you met Rogue at six years old, you were never raised by the Hudson's. your mothers name was Kayla Silverfox and she raised you, you're a month younger than you think. you have a twin named Rosy, you were still kidnapped at 10, so was the other one, we rescued both of you and had a telepath called Selene Gallio to modify both your memories and your friends memories

**Jim**: what, you mean most of my memories are fake

**Magda**: you can say that, and we did the same with him. the Hudson's, me and your mother are the only ones who know the truth, your father also knew

**Jim**: and why tell me now

**Magda**: because I could not live like this, lying to you 24/7

**Jim**: good-bye

(he walks back inside. cut to after the party as Jim explains the truth to his family)

**Jim**: some of my and your mother's memories are fake, okay

**Tess**: oh god

**Jason**: what

**Marian**: so this other James, is he dead

**Jim**: no

**Rogue**: why the hell would you modify your son's memories just to make him forget something

**Sarah**: how about we just relax, I mean, its my birthday

**Jim**: she's right. lets just chill and celebrate this

(cut to them walking back to the party)

**Tyler**: hey Sarah, why don't you ask Nate out

**Sarah**: for the millionth time, I don't Like him

**Tess**: yeah, you do

**Marian**: you've been looking at him for three years

**Sarah**: you're a bitch

**Jason**: no harm in asking him

(Sarah walks up to Nathaniel and begins talking to him)

**Jason**: twenty bucks say's she scores

**Tyler**: your on

(they look and see Sarah Kissing Nathaniel)

**Jason**: I find it funny how the one guy she likes is from an Alternate timeline and that's twenty bucks for me

(Tyler gives him the money)

**Tyler**: wait, where are they-, oh shit, I think they're gonna-

(Jason hits him in the face)

**Jason**: your 32, not 12. pull your self together

**Tyler**: I'm gonna have another beer, you want one

**Jason**: yeah

(cut to Sarah's room the next morning, Sarah and Nathaniel wake up in their underwear)

**Nathaniel**: morning

**Sarah**: you too

(cut to breakfast. Sarah and Nathaniel are just walking into the room)

**Tess**: where were you last night, Sis

**Marian**: leave her alone Tess

**Tess**: I'm just wondering where our sister was last night

**Jason**: we know where she was, don't we Tyler

**Tyler**: yep

**Tess**: where

**Jason**: it's little sis' business only

**Sarah**: Thank you Jason

**Tess**: oh my god, you and Nate were doing it

**Sarah**: oh boy

**Marian**: hey, your 18, it's okay, I mean I'm 34 years old and look 20

**Sarah**: you, Tess and Jason do

**Marian**: you, Me and Tess are going shopping, Right now. while we're there, we should get these white streaks dyed brown like the rest of our hair

**Sarah**: shopping, yes. hair dye, no

(they head to Marian's car and drive off

to be continued

**Chapter 2: the sister hood of mutants**

(it opens with Sarah, Marian and Tess at the mall)

**Tess**: Sarah, you would look so nice in this dress (pointing to a sleeveless midnight black dress) and sexy for the prom

**Sarah**: yeah, but I feel like I'll look slutty in it

**Marian**: no you won't

(cut to Sarah walking out of a change room, wearing the dress)

**Tess**: oh my god, you look so beautiful in that dress

**Marian**: and it's on sale

(cut to them headed to the car with their shopping bags. when suddenly a pipe hits them)

**Sarah**: what the (another pipe hits her) oh no you don't

(she holds out her hand and a pipe floats up and she sends it towards the attacker)

**Marian**: you have telekinesis, cool

**Tess**: focus

(the three of them, put the bags in the car, unsheathe their claws and run at the attacker. the attacker walks out of the shadows revealing their self to be a black haired woman)

**Woman**: hello girls, my name is Selene Gallio or black queen

**Sarah**: your the woman who modified dad's memories

**Selene**: yes, but a new team of mutants is rising, the sisterhood of mutants

**Tess**: not interested

**Selene**: Sarah is the only one I want. in fact, sisterhood take her

(a bunch of women in cloaks grab Sarah)

**Selene**: oh and take that dress of hers, that will be her uniform for the sisterhood

**Tess**: leave my sister alone, you bitch

(she jumps at Selene, but is thrown into a wall)

**Selene**: foolish child, trying to take me on, so stupid

(the sisterhood vanishes, taking Sarah with them. cut to the institute an hour later)

**Jim**: so they took her and Selene Gallio is one of them

**Marian**: oh yeah

**Jim**: good news, I found the other James and we're going to find Selene and get our real memories back. hell, restore the truth to anyone who knew the truth before the mind change

(cut to a the sisterhood's base. Selene opens a door to reveal a tied up and gagged Sarah. she walks over to Sarah, puts her hands on the latter's head and closes her eyes)

**Sarah**: ahhhhhhhh!

1 hour later

**Selene**: Sarah, where do your allegiances lie

**Sarah**: the sisterhood of mutants, my queen

**Selene**: good, now its time for the next part in my plan

to be continued

**Chapter 3: the forced deal**

(it opens with the X-men walking up to the sisterhood's HQ)

**Jim**: well its easy to sniff someone out if you have their scent and I smell Sarah

**Rogue**: lets find her and save her

(they bust open the door and see the sisterhood waiting for them)

**Selene**: James Howlett Jr, its been how long, forty four years. we both have only changed not much

**Jim**: where is my daughter, you bitch

**Sarah**: right here dad

(she walks up, wearing the dress she bought with Tess and Marian)

**Tess**: damn, they messed with her head

**Selene**: you can have her back and your memories, if you can give me an heir, Jim

**Jim**: how about you give the memories and Sarah back and screw the us having sex part

**Selene**: the child can be conceived willingly or through a temporary love potion

**Jim**:(cracking up Laughing) love potion. wow, your are dumb

**Selene**: girls

(members of the sisterhood grab Jim and drag him to Selene. they hold his head back, eyes open. Selene opens a vile with a pink liquid in it and forces it down Jim's throat)

**Rogue**: you bitch, leave him out of this

**Selene**: how about you go to a nice prison cell. girls take the rest of the X-men to their cells, everyone else is dismissed

(she walks up to Jim, who's standing still and kisses him)

**Selene**: let it begin

(she grabs the back of Jim's head. he grabs her waist and pulls her onto the ground. cut to the X-men in cells)

**Kitty**: well we're screwed. they put us in cells that deactivate our powers

**Rogue**: hey James, Selene messed with your memories too, right

**James**: yeah, and they did the same to yours too, Rogue

(suddenly two members of the sisterhood throw Jim into the same cell as Rogue)

**Jim**: what happened. (he sits up) I don't remember anything after the love potion went down my throat

**Jason**: Selene used you to conceive a child, dad and I think it worked

**Jim**: shit

(suddenly he, Rogue and James grab their heads and start screaming)

**Jim**: oh my god!

(he see's a small wooden house in the woods, a brown haired woman and a 6 Year old black haired girl and a 6 year old version of him self)

**Young Jim**: Rosy, you can't catch me

**Rosy**: your on, Jimmy

(cut to another flashback of Jim and Rosy in kindergarten, at Mississippi)

**Jim**: step 1, don't screw up on first day

(cut to lunch as Jim shaking hands with a fifth grader)

**Jim**: I'm Jim, Jim Howlett

**fifth grader**: Max Kent, if you have no friends you can hang out with me. I mean I have other kindergartens in my group. I try to support kids other grades, who don't have friends at the time

**Jim**: okay

(they walk over to a table and see a brown-haired girl with a white streak in her hair, waiting for them)

**Max**: Jim Howlett meet Anna Marie D'Ancanto

**Anna Marie**: hi

(cut to four years later, as Jim see's his claws for the first time, in front of his two friends)

**Jim**: what the heck is this

**Kayla **(his mother): Jim, don't be scared

(but Jim runs into the woods. cut to a few days later as the weapon XI scientists bond the Adamantium to his skeleton)

**Stryker**: he will definitely survive, due to us amplifying his healing factor

**Moss**: so, the he'll be helping the MRD after this is over

(cut to when Jim first goes to Bayville high)

**Jim**: field trip on first day, awesome

(cut to a montage of his scenes in the series {my fan fic} and him waking up in the present day)

**Jim**: holy shit! dad, you mother fu-

to be continued

**Chapter 4: the escape**

(it opens one month after last episode. the x-men are still captured)

**Zoe**: so, one damn month and still in this crap hole

**Jim**: hell, they promised to set us and Sarah free

**James**: and that didn't happen, asshole

**Rogue**: don't talk to my husband like that

**Kitty**: we are dead

**Elizabeth**: like hell, we are

**Jim**: that's the spirit

(suddenly two sisterhood members open the cell)

**Jason**: damn, what are they doing

(suddenly claws pop out of their chests and they see a black haired girl)

**Girl**: hey Jim, long time no see, brother

**Jim**: good to see you too, Rosy

**Rosy**: come on

(she picks up a spear and they continue walking. eventually they find a van and see Sarah waiting for them)

**Sarah**: what the hell you waiting for, get in the van

(they hop in the van and it drives off. cut to the institute as they arrive. they walk in and see Logan and a blond haired boy with him)

**James**: but your supposed to be dead

**Logan**: I know and shut up

**Boy**: James, Zoe, hows my favorite siblings

**Zoe**: John!

**Logan**: yep, the third child of me and Magda

**Jim**: Magneto would be pissed if he was still alive

**Logan**: I know, and if your wondering, Clarice is still dead. but in heaven

**Rogue**: it's been seventeen years, we're over it

**Scott**: yeah, they are

**Zoe**: guys, why are we talking about that. I think we should chill. I mean, who the hell will screw with us again

**John**: you X-men are pretty brave, that's why I'm Joining you

**Jim**: you are in, Johnny boy and fill up Sarah's new car

to be continued

**Chapter 5: doesn't any one stay dead**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue watching their children playing football with the other teenage X-men)

**Jim**: so, Rogue. do you think there are more of our friends that came back to life

**Rogue**: yeah

**Laura**: guys, there's something you'll want to see

(they run in to the institute and see Jean standing there)

**Jim**: okay, someone else not dead

**Nathan**: oh man

**Bobby**: damn

**Scott**: how are you back

**Jean**: final battle between you and Madelyne caused a ripple between heaven, hell and earth. a lot of us are back. like Logan, Sam, Ray, Danielle, Jamie, Roberto, Tabitha, Rahne, Evan ,Toad, Blob and Domino

**James**: how the hell does that work

**Logan**: no clue

**Jim**: anyone else

**Jean**: no

**Kitty**: what about bad guys

**Logan**: Daken, Madelyne, Stryker, and the rest of the horsemen of death

**Jim**: Stryker, I bet he's doing experiments on mutants right now

**Jean**: he's not a scientist, but a religious moron. who thinks God told him to kill our kind

**Warpath**: what a nut

**James**: I know

**Elizabeth**: so a lot of X-men came back. why not Thomas

**Logan**: he said his duty alive was done

**Jean**: it's been a while since I died, Storm and Hank are old, Magneto's dead. so wow

(suddenly an alarm goes off and they see S.H.I.E.L.D agents outside)

**Fury**: mutants, by the order of the president of the United states, you are under arrest

**Jim**: oh son of a

**Logan**: be quiet. I got this

(he walks outside and see's the S.H.I.E.L.D agents aiming their guns at him)

**Fury**: Logan, we're under orders. but get the X-men out of here

**Logan**: on it

(he runs back inside and tells them to get to the secret tunnels)

**Jim**: life is so hard sometimes

**Pietro**: let's go

(cut to them escaping the tunnels. they see a weird-looking out post)

**Jim**: that's a concentration camp! the government is rounding us up

**Mystique**: why the hell are they doing this

**James**: who the hell knows

**Tyler**: the government

**Zoe**: the damned humans are such assholes

**Rosy**: you should see the sentinels they were making

**Lance**: what do you mean

**Rosy**: they can adapt to any mutant power and their faces open up and shoot lasers from them

**Kitty**: wow

**Logan**: they other resurrected X-men are at a bunker down town. Rosy, your mother said you were always a good judge of character

**Jim**: where is mom

**Rosy**: killed in a concentration camp, ten years ago

**Tess**: those things have been active for how long now

**Rosy**: since, Sarah was born

to be continued

**Chapter 6: split up**

(it opens one month after last chapter. the X-men are living in an underground base in down town Bayville)

**Zoe**: well, now what

**Warpath**: we survive, duh

**Sunspot**: I think she meant, what exactly do we do

**Logan**: get a group together, and that group is getting supplies

**Jim**: I'm in

**James**: same here

**Warpath**: count me in

**Logan**: that's enough. the four us will find supplies or die trying

(cut to them out side the base with cans of food and canisters of water)

**Jim**: sentinel, hide

(they hide in the dumpster, which is empty)

**Warpath**: well, life sucks

**James**: shut up

(they open the lid and begin to run across the road. James is the last in line. suddenly a sentinel grabs him and flies off)

**Logan**: damn it!

(cut to the rest of the group back at the base)

**Tess**: one dead or in concentration camp

**Rogue**: they are too strong. its bad enough the avengers support this crap earth

**Rosy**: hell, why not gut them now

**Jim**: X-men don't kill

**Spyke**: you decided that, after killing me

**Zoe**: John, get me dad. we need to explain something we found, and that people 12 to 25 are being put into a weird area, and it's in the middle of a labyrinth

**Ace** (Angel Salvadore and Thomas Howlett's son): why not just split up in to groups

**Logan**: that way, the sentinels can get us all at once

**Elizabeth**: god help us all

**Storm**: damned humans

(cut to Jim, Rouge, Jason, Tess, Marian, Tyler and Sarah, in a monastery, in China)

**Rogue**: now, how the hell will Ace's plan work

**Jim**: dunno

**Tyler**: mom, the others have reached their hiding points

**Jim**: okay, now kids get some rest. me and your mother have got first shift

(cut to a tower in England. Logan, Laura, Rosy, Zoe, James and John are organising shifts)

**Logan**: okay, now me and James have first shift, Laura and Rosy have the next and Zoe and John have the next shift, and so on

to be continued

**Chapter 7: freedom and new bad guys**

(it opens a day after the last chapter. Jim is watching the TV, when he see's something strange)

**TV reporter**: today we watch as mutants are being set free. S.H.I.E.L.D has confirmed that mutants are the next stage in evolution

**Jim**: guys, you might want to see this

**Rogue**: wow, they're ending war against mutants

(cut to the institute as all the X-men have reached home)

**Logan**: so we're free

**Nathaniel**: home sweet alternate reality home

**Cable**: your annoying

**Rachel**: well it does suck when you can't go back to your own timeline

**Everyone else**: shut up

(suddenly a shining light appears and six people walked out of it)

**Jim**: who the hell are you

**person number 1**: my name is Charles Xavier II

**Person number 2**: my name is Jean Grey

**Person number 3**: my name is Katherine Pryde

**Person number 4**: my name is Hank McCoy

**Person number 5**: Bobby Drake (in a hulk way)

**Person number 6**: Wade Wilson

**Person number 7**: Molly Hayes

**Sarah**: what the hell is this

**Xavier**: we are members of the future X-men

**Jim**: what connection do you have with Charles Xavier, baldy

**Xavier**: he was my grandfather

**Jim**: whoa

**Kitty**: that older me is as old as hell

**Scott**: what brings you hear

**Old Hank**: to save our future we must tell you to get a mutant in the senate

**Jim**: easier said than done

**Xavier**: well if we get a mutant senator now, we don't get massacred

**Jean**: I just read his mind. some sort of sentinels start kill us after a mutant became president. starting with her

**Old Jean**: old habits tend to stay huh

**Logan**: what the hell are you going to do

**Xavier**: get rid of Sarah Howlett

**Jim**: I will rip your organs out if you touch her

**Xavier**: Raze

(the older Kitty Pryde suddenly morphs into a 23 yr old boy with blue skin, red hair (kinda Logan style), yellow eyes and claws coming from his hands)

**Jim**: Raze

**Raze**: nice to see you too

(he stabs Jim in the chest and snaps his neck)

**Jim**: all you got

(he Jumps on Raze and moves his claws for the kill)

to be continued

**Chapter 8: why must life be horrible to some**

(it opens with Jim going to behead Raze, but Old Jean throws him into a wall)

**Old Jean**: you are so weak. I can't believe you survived the decimation

**Rogue**: what!

**Old Hank**: the mutants were attacked by some sort of beast. many of us died. some survivors stayed X-men. the rest of us made the brotherhood.

**Tess**: your messing with us

**Logan**: yep, they are

**Jason**: hell, get off your ass's and do something

(Jim throws Raze into a wall. he then stabs him in the chest. but is stabbed by older deadpool)

**Jim**: damn it

(cut to Rogue, Tyler, Sarah and Marian fighting Molly Hayes)

**Rogue**: hurry up and die

**Hayes**: after you

(she rams a kitchen knife into Rogue's leg)

**Tyler**: mom!

(he cuts Hayes' chest. then heads to his mother and begins to carry her. cut to Xavier using his telepathy to make it harder for the X-men to fight)

**Marian**: hey, asshole

(she strikes Xavier across the chest with her claws)

**Xavier**: Howlett's. nothing but killers. especially Jim. all those people he killed for food

**Rosy**: shut up

**Raze**: sorry sis, but Charlie here is also my brother

**Elizabeth**: son of a bitch

(suddenly silver flash goes through her neck. decapitating her)

**Zoe**: bastard

**Jim**: lets kill these assholes

**Scott**: oh boy

to be continued

**Chapter 9: stay away from the X-men, punk**

(it opens with Jim being thrown into a wall)

**Jim**: oh crap

**Scott**: Jim, steady

**Xavier**: Summers, you murdered my father nineteen years ago. you will pay the price

**Jim**: surprise, baldy

(he throws a grenade at Xavier. but Raze catches it and throws it out the window)

**Jean**: oh my god. Tyler, see if you can get Xavier

(Tyler unsheathes his claws and jumps at Xavier and stabs him in the leg)

**Kitty**: Okay we're winning (striking Hayes in the face)

**Logan**: yeah (knocking out older deadpool)

**Sarah**: please (throwing Ice hulk into a wall)

**Nathaniel**: come on (knocking out Old Jean)

**Jim**: get some power dampeners

(Kurt teleports and comes back with some power dampener handcuffs. the X-men place the handcuffs on the brotherhood)

**Rosy**: hell yeah

**Raze**: you forgot one

(he pulls out a gun and aims it at Sarah)

**Jim**: a gun. wow last I checked, those things don't kill us

**Raze**: these bullets are the same metal as the Muramasa blade

**Tyler**: well we have the blade. in fact I've got it here now

(he reaches over his shoulder and pulls a blade from his back)

**Tess**: how the hell did you hide that thing

**Tyler**: duh, I had Beast turn the blade technological

**Raze**: enough. Sarah, time to die

(he aims gun back at Sarah and pulls the trigger. suddenly the Muramasa blade is buried in his chest and there is no mark on Sarah)

**Jason**: (weakly) sis

(Sarah looks and see's blood coming from her brother's chest)

**Sarah**: oh shit, shit, shit

**Jason**: Sarah.. don't blame yourself.. for... this

**Jim**: Jason Howlett, don't let your self die you hear me

**Jason**: sorry dad (he dies)

**Sarah**: damn it, (cries) AH DAMN IT, NO! damn it. shit

**Rogue**: (crying) no

(cut to a view of everyone crying)

to be continued

**Chapter 10: what if none the last few years never happened**

(it opens right after last chapter. the X-men are looking at Jason's body and crying)

**Rogue**: (crying) my baby, my baby

**Jim**: come on. after this, the bastards at S.H.I.E.L.D will be hunting us because of those future brotherhood members

(Everyone gets up and starts walking to the elevators to the hanger. they walk to the X-jet and strap in)

**Tyler**: dad, what if this crap never happened. what if all the things the X-men faced never happened. what if all the loss' we suffered never happened

**Jim**: good idea, son. Kitty, that power of yours that sends someone's mind back in time. use in on dad

**Kitty**: what date do you want me to send him back to

**Jim**: 1st June 1984. the day the government started experimenting on mutants

**Kitty**: get to a place to hide

**Jean**: head to these coördinates (handing coördinates to Rogue) the other resurrected X-men are there

(cut to the X-men arriving at a monastery in China)

**Scott**: lucky us. no distractions

**Voice**: beg to differ

**Jim**: Selene Gallio

(the sisterhood of mutants come out of the shadows. Jim then notices a girl around 14, standing next to Selene)

**Jim**: is that

**Selene**: Jim Howlett, meet Chloe Gallio, and if you're wondering how she's already 14. I used magic to speed up the pregnancy and sent her to the future until her mutation kicked in. which she has your powers

**Logan**: ah crap, did you control Jim to have that kid

**Selene**: yes I did and things are going to get worse

(one of the sisterhood members walks up and removes her hood and everyone see's an old teammate)

**Rogue**: Madelyne Pryor

**Madelyne**: yes and in case you've noticed I look like I was frozen since I first died. now the X-men will suffer

to be continued

**Chapter 11: time to rewrite history**

(it opens right after last chapter)

**Jim**: no, we won't. because my father is going back in time to undo the hatred of mutants

**Selene**: huh, then you X-men will need a hand

**Logan**: no kidding. Kitty, let's get inside and undo this

(they head inside and see Jim, Bobby and Jean waiting for them)

**Bobby**: Logan, when you go back there... try not to kill everyone

**Jean**: while your back there, I'll be talking you telepathically

**Jim**: if you don't succeed, hell will be payed

(Logan lays down on an altar and Kitty places he hands to his temples and blue light comes out of them)

**Logan**: AHHHHHHHHHHH

(cut to Logan waking up in 1984, in a small cabin in the woods)

**Logan**: holy shit, it worked

(he notices a woman with brown hair in bed with him)

**Woman**: Logan, come back to bed

**Jean**:(telepathically) Logan, this is Jim and Rosy's mother Kayla. this must be the time you impregnated her and left, so get dressed and get out of there

(cut to Logan leaving the cabin and on the highway)

**Logan**: Jean, how the hell can I leave her again

**Jean**: (telepathically) Logan, don't let emotion get in the way. no go tho the mansion, Charles, Hank and Erik should already be there

(cut to the present day as the X-men look and see something bad)

**Warpath**: 20 SENTINEL CARRIERS INBOUND 10 MILES!

**Jim**: oh shit

**James**: yeah those sentinels adapt to our powers

(cut to the past, at the white house as Magneto has 25 guns aimed at political leaders and Charles is crushed under a metal pillar and Hank is trying to lift it)

**Magneto**: you built these goddamned weapons to destroy mutants. why (cut to a shot of Colossus getting ripped in half) because your afraid of our powers. because we are better (cut to a shot of Zoe being cut in half) you humans have always been shitting your pants to that which is better (cut to a shot of many other X-men dying) well I'm here to tell you, damn right for doing that. mutants don't let the humans bully you (cut to a shot of Jim and Rogue's children being ripped in half, having their hearts ripped out or being decapitated) join me and-

_bang_!

(Magneto looks at a slight graze his neck and see's Mystique with a plastic gun in her hand)

**Mystique**: lights out, Erik

(she aims the gun at the president. suddenly Charles appears)

**Charles**: Raven, please don't kill them. you heard what Logan said

**Mystique**: get the hell out of my head

**Charles**: Logan is drowning in the river. please if you don't pull that damn trigger we can save him and stop Erik from dying of blood loss

(Mystique stands there for a second. cut to the future as a sentinel has ripped Jim's head off and a view of the bodies of everyone except Jean, Kitty and Logan's unconscious body. the sentinels begin to open fire. cut to the past as Mystique throws the gun away. cut back to the future as everything disappears)

**Mystique**: all yours Charles (removing Magneto's helmet)

(Magneto wakes up and removes the Pillar off Charles then acts confused and flies off)

**Charles**: let's get Logan out of the river and go home

(cut to a shot of Logan in the River and him waking up in his room in the institute)

**Jim**: rise and shine, dad

**Logan**: oh my god! it worked

**Jim**: holy shit, the prof said that in 1984, you were possessed by a future version of yourself, who was from an apocalyptic future. well in case your wandering. yes me and Rogue had those five kids and me and Selene Gallio still had a child, but time travel was never used and all those X-men you described still joined. plus me and Rachel Summers had kids also

**Logan**: what are their names and how old are they

**Jim**: their names are Jess and Isabel and they are seventeen. plus they look like Rachel

**Logan**: what else happened

**Jim**: pretty much what you went through but the full X-men had been formed

the end

_**that concludes my X-men evolution fan fic of the series. stay tuned for my reboot of the series. production has already began**_


	7. age of apocalypse

_**read the other seasons before reading this one and this is just a short story**_

**Chapter 1: age of apocalypse**

(it opens in 1973 with a younger version of Magneto holding the body of a younger version of Charles)

**Magneto**:(crying) Charles why die to save me from them. why

(cut to 31 one years later as Magneto is discussing a plan with the X-men {which consists of the ones from the show, the new mutants, the brotherhood, Emma, Warren, Angel Salvadore, Banshee, Gambit, Darwin, Thomas, Elizabeth, Zoe, Laura, Kirika, Daken and White Ghost} on how to beat Apocalypse)

**Daken**: Erik this ain't gonna work

**Zoe**: he's right boss. at least if we're doing this let me call my twin brother, Jim

**Rogue**: yeah let her call him

**Emma**: I don't need to read your mind to tell your going out with him when you can

**Warren**: you even blushed hearing his name

**Rogue**: damn you

**Thomas**: Rogue, its okay to like him

**Magneto**: quiet please. Zoe, make the call

(Zoe pulls out a small device and speaks into it)

**Zoe**: Jim, get your ass over here

**Jim**: finally. me and mom are getting tired of getting our ass' kicked out here

**Zoe**: okay see you soon

(she puts the communicator away)

**Zoe**: he's going to be here soon and he's bringing our mother

(Logan turns to a pale shade)

**Logan**: okay

(cut to when Jim arrives)

**Jim**: hello

**Rogue**: Jim!

(she runs up and kisses him on the lips)

**Daken**: hey bro

**Jim**: hey (he looks outside) MOM! it's okay to come in.

(Magda comes in and everyone except Logan and Zoe are shocked because of her Identity)

**Magneto**: what! (he looks at Logan) Logan, you conceived children with my wife

**Rogue**: Erik! if he hadn't done it, you would not have two of your best teammates here today

**Wanda**: damn! that's a priceless reaction

**Magneto**: Wanda!

**Jim**: so what are we doing

**Magneto**: planning an attack on Apocalypse's base

(he tells Jim the plan)

**Jim**: It won't work. here's what will work

(he pulls out some blue prints of Apocalypse's base)

**Laura**: whoa. where did you get these

**Jim**: a lab in Japan. in that lab they turn mutants to Apocalypse's cause and It's a pain in the ass

**Kirika**: so how the hell are we going to do this

(Jim pulls out a piece of paper with a map of the base and a bunch of names on it)

**Jim**: shift times sis. plus where they work

**Magneto**: new plan. Jim your leading

(Jim looked like a kid in a candy store)

**Jim**: oh hell yes

**Magneto**: oh boy

to be continued

**Chapter 2: X-men doubts **

(it opens in Apocalypse's lair)

**Apocalypse**: the X-men are ruining our plans my son. they will now fear your name. Nemesis

**Nemesis**: I prefer Holocaust

(he walks out of the Shadows {and looks as in the comics})

**Mesmero**: master, the X-men have gotten a hold of some blue prints of the base

**Apocalypse**: tell the men to come inside and relax

(cut to the X-men's base as Jim and Rogue are talking)

**Jim**: how have you been

**Rogue**: good, but I missed you so much

(she kisses Jim on the lips and he doesn't pull back)

**Daken**: get a room you two

**Kirika**: Jesus you two. I know you're a couple and all. but stop making out

**Jim**: mutant rights, girl

**Daken**: great

**Rogue**: please knock next time

**Kirika**: there's no door. we're in the living room

**Jim**: so, when are we doing our great plan

**Daken**: two days. Erik wants to see how you fight. so head to the danger room

(Jim gets up and heads to the danger room. when he gets there he finds and obstacle course waiting for him)

**Jim**: child's play

**magneto**: activate course

(the course looks like an intense battle field with high chance of death)

**Jim**: son of a bitch!

(he swoops past some throwing knives and gets hit by a bullet)

**Jim**: that did jack shit

**Emma**: too easy hey

(the course turns more dangerous)

**Jim**: I hate people like this

(he runs up and slices a simulation Mesmero in half)

**Jim**: bring in the boss

(a simulation droid turns into Apocalypse)

**Jim**: oh yeah

(he charges at the Sim droid, but it throws him into a wall)

**Jim**: ow

(he gets up and throws a grenade at the droid)

**Jim**: take that mother fu (the grenade is thrown back at him) oh boy

(the grenade explodes sending him into a wall. cut to the control room)

**Logan**: he's got heart

**Jean**: yeah. but he is reckless

**Scott**: he's in good shape at least

**Magneto**: he is going to give us away if he fights like that!

**Rogue**: Erik, if we can beat the sim drone. Jim sure as hell can

**Magneto**: I put it on Apocalypse difficulty to see how good he is

(they look and see the droid's head fly up and hit the glass)

**Magda**: I'm proud of him

**Rogue**: he can beat Apocalypse, wow

**Magneto**: he's only 18 at the moment, so he can't fight alone

**Thomas**: then how the hell did he beat that Apocalypse drone on Apocalypse difficulty then

**Magneto**: shut up boy

(cut to an hour later as Jim walks to his room)

**Rogue**: Jim, wait up

**Jim**: whats up

**Rogue**: we'll talk in your room

(they walk into Jim's room and Rogue kisses him and grabs the back of his head and he grabs her waist and pulls her onto his bed)

(cut to Logan and Magneto discussing Jim's past)

**Magneto**: where was he the whole time. I mean we've had Zoe her whole life. but never knew Jim existed until three years ago

**Logan**: Apocalypse had him. he also gave Jim the Adamantium. but its obvious Jim hated it enough to try to kill Apocalypse

**Magneto**: it's not that I'm concerned about. his bond with Rogue is

**Logan**: why

**Magneto**: have you seen how close they are. it could jeopardise the team's safety

**Logan**: Erik calm down. Jim can look after himself and others fine

**Magneto**: I just don't trust him

to be continued

**Chapter 3: deal with the devil**

(it opens with Magneto sneaking outside. he waits until Apocalypse shows up)

**Magneto**: you got my message

**Apocalypse**: yes, you want to break a teammate, James Howlett Jr. his bond with Anna Marie D'Ancanto can break him if she is seduced by someone else. you perhaps

**Magneto**: if I do that, he'll kill me and the others will exile him, good

**Apocalypse**: Miss D'Ancanto does therapy, Correct. if you want to seduce her like that, you will have to see one of your children die

**Magneto**: yes and Jim will be distressed even more if he does it. oh and here is the footage of the X-men's formation (holding out a disk)

**Apocalypse**: do your plan tomorrow at mid day

(cut to the plan. the X-men are sneaking into Apocalypse's base. Jim sniffs the air and finds a familiar scent)

**Jim**: he's here

(they climb in through the windows. when they're all in Apocalypse appears)

**Jim**: go to hell you blue bastard

**Apocalypse**: now boy, you are all brave by trying to kill me, but your going to die

**Wanda**: like hell we are

(she shoots some hex bolts at him but he sends them into the other X-men)

**Rogue**: no! rarr!

(she charges at Apocalypse. but he grabs her by the throat and then throws her into a wall)

**Jim**: son of a bitch!

(Jim jumps at Apocalypse but he disappears and Jim finds his claws buried in Wanda's chest. she was dead before he pulled his claws out)

**Jim**: oh my god, no. (crying) Wanda please. I'm so sorry

**Pietro**: it was a damn trap

**Elizabeth**: who set us up though

**Zoe**: we'll find them and sure as hell kill them

(cut to the base. Jim looks at Wanda's ashes and continues to cry)

**Jim**: how could he have known how we fight sis, how

**Rogue**: it's not your fault Jim

**Jim**: your right. but he knew how we fight

**Rogue**: I know. Jim, Erik needs me for therapy okay. so don't think I'll love him romantically

**Jim**: if the sessions cause you to fall in love with him. I'll rip his head off

**Rogue**: such lies (she kisses him) be careful

(she walks out of the room. Jim walks out also, but goes to the security office and finds it empty. he sits in a chair and see's footage of Magneto standing outside in the middle of the night and Apocalypse appearing)

**Jim**: son of a bitch

(he hears Magneto say the plan about breaking him. how Apocalypse suggested the death of one of Magneto's children, how Magneto said Wanda was going to die for the plan. he see's Magneto give Apocalypse a copy of the training footage)

**Jim**: you bastard

(cut to Magneto sneaking out again. Apocalypse appears and smiles)

**Magneto**: stage one complete.

**Apocalypse**: good. now make sure you use this (he hands Magneto a small device) it will help in seducing Rogue

**Magneto**: thank you

(he walks off. when he makes it to the front door an attacker shoots him in the spine with a silenced plastic pistol. the attacker reveals himself to be Jim)

**Magneto**: Jim, how much did you hear

**Jim**: every last word. plus I saw footage from last night. you organised Wanda's death. your own daughter

**Magneto**: yes I want you broken. you're the product of my wife's unfaithfulness to marriage

**Jim**: if you want to use your powers, you can't because no powers will work due to a power dampening gadget I invented. why do you think your alive. no one will suspect its me who shot you. if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell the world who betrayed us to get back at a man, who had children with your wife

(he points the gun at his stomach and pulls the trigger. he then throws the gun over a cliff. cut to the morning as they wake up in the medical room)

**Rogue**: your okay (hugging Jim)

**Jim**: hey. ow

**Thomas**: that wound was pretty bad when we found you

**Jim**: yeah it was

(he angrily looks at Magneto's bed and smiles)

to be continued

**Chapter 4: phase two**

(it opens in June the next year. Magneto is still taking Therapy for his plan to work)

**Rogue**: Erik, you should have moved on by now

**Magneto**: it's not that easy when the person who killed Wanda lives in this place

**Rogue**: (angrily) for gods sake Erik, Apocalypse killed her by using Jim as his weapon

**Magneto**: Rogue, your wrong, Jim killed her in cold blood

(the door opens)

**Jim**: you keep accusing me of that, Erik, I'll kill you in cold blood

**Rogue**: Jim, whats up

**Jim**: you'll have to see it

(they walk to the living room and see a large TV)

**Jim**: there's a traitor among us. if you want to know how, look at the screen

(everyone looks at the screen and see's a cloaked figure meeting with Apocalypse)

**Laura**: we didn't find out who it was, but we know there is a traitor here, and that person will die

**Magneto**: do what you must

(everyone leaves the room. every one but Jim and Magneto)

**Magneto**: Jim, why edit the footage and show everyone

**Jim**: we have done nothing for the last nine months, so I thought they could find out by catching you in the act

**Magneto**: your smart. but stupid

**Jim**: I'm going to say this once. stay away from Rogue!

**Magneto**: you can't black mail me any more, boy

**Jim**: I still have the original footage, Dickhead

(someone knocks on the door)

**Jim**: come in Rogue

(Rogue opens the door and enters)

**Rogue**: Jim, me and Erik still have a therapy session to finish

**Jim**: go ahead

(he walks out of the room. cut to after the session as Rogue goes to leave, Magneto stops her)

**Rogue**: Erik, are you okay

**Magneto**: yes I am, Rogue

**Rogue**: I have to go

**Magneto**: okay, but

(he pulls Rogue in for a kiss. then someone rams his shoulder into Magneto)

**Jim**: you bastard

(he throws Magneto through a wall, he lands all the way out side)

**Magneto**: well, now that I have your attention. I can kill you

(he holds out his hand and small silver dust comes out of Jim's body. Jim screams in pain)

**Rogue**: what are you doing

**Magneto**: taking away his Adamantium, except the parts on his claws

(eventually he lets Jim go and forces the claws out)

**Jim**:(yelling) you traitorous piece of shit!

(Magneto rips the claws from Jim's arms. he then sends two into his heart, one into his stomach, one into each arm)

**Magneto**: such a waste

(he makes an Adamantium collar around Jim's neck, he then tightens it so Jim can't breathe, he creates a hand and leg restraint. he then throws Jim of the cliff)

**Rogue**: NO!

**Daken**: son of a bitch

**Magneto**: he was the traitor

**Magda**: no, you are!

**Magneto**: there was no traitor. I just hated Jim

**Logan**: you hated him because your wife was his mother

**Rogue**: and you hated him enough, to have your daughter killed

**Jean**: oh my god. he's still alive

**Thomas**: i'm on it

(he jumps off the cliff and comes back up five minutes later with Jim in his arms. Rogue grabs Magneto's throat and absorbs his powers. she then uses them to remove the adamantium away from Jim)

**Rogue**:(crying) please don't be dead. Jim please don't die (she pumps his chest) please Jim, I don't want to have these kids with out you

**Laura**: wait, she is lying, right

**Daken**: she's not lying. Hank said she was carrying triplets

**Kirika**: holy shit

**Rogue**:(still crying) you can't leave me now

**Jim**: whats the matter sunshine

**Rogue**: oh my god, your okay (hugging him)

**Jim**: yep and I love you

(he gets up and walks back to his room with Rogue)

**Zoe**: oh my god. we are gonna have to baby sit the kids

**Elizabeth**: hell no

**Thomas**: dammit

**Laura**: at least their happy

to be continued

**Chapter 5: sibling bond**

(it opens one week after last episode. Rogue is talking to Laura and Elizabeth)

**Rogue**: yeah, he proposed last night

**Elizabeth**: wow

**Laura**: so sweet of Jim

**Daken**: enjoy it now, because the kids are gonna be a pain in the ass

**Elizabeth**: why are you such an asshole all the damn time

**Daken**: finally, you learnt modern language

**Thomas**: burn!

**Zoe**: hey Tommy, you only just learnt it

**Jim**: I think we should all have a family fun time. Zoe, get Kirika, we're going for a sibling bond

**Rogue**: be careful Jim

(cut to Jim, Zoe, Thomas, Elizabeth, Daken, Laura and Kirika leaving in a smaller version of the X-jet)

**Daken**: so, what are we doing, Jimmy

**Jim**: don't call me that

**Laura**: Okay, Jim, where are we going

**Jim**: there's a base in Washington DC that could be destroyed if seven X-men with very strong healing factors and claws came along and destroyed it

**Kirika**: your crazy

**Jim**: you don't know the meaning of the word

(cut to when they arrive at the base and land)

**Jim**: play time

(they exit the jet and start killing the guards)

**Daken**: you love killing these guys, don't you

**Jim**: yeah

(they kill the rest of the guards. after that they walk inside)

**Laura**: wow, so we gonna blow this place

**Jim**: yep

(they place bombs all around the base and run to the jet and leave)

**Kirika**: is it gonna blow up

(right after she finishes that sentence the base explodes)

**Jim**: does that answer your question

(they arrive back at the base)

**Rogue**: how was it

**Jim**: good

(they walk to their room. everyone else discusses their relationship)

**Laura**: they're a nice couple

**Thomas**: and need to stop kissing every five seconds

**Daken**: lets let them get married bitches

**Thomas**: now that's mean

(cut to Jim and Rogue's room)

**Jim**: so married at 19 years old, huh

**Rogue**: just (she kisses him) relax. goodnight Jim

**Jim**: good night

(the go to sleep)

to be continued

**chapter 6: the wedding**

(it opens with Jim talking to Magneto in the latter's cell)

**Jim**: Erik, why cost your Daughter's life to break me

**Magneto**: because, you're the product of my wife's adultery

**Jim**: okay shut up. oh and your free, because technically you're not a traitor. but do that again and you die! okay

**Magneto**: what was all that racket last week any way

**Jim**: bachelor party

**Magneto**: yes, of course

(they get up and walk out of the cell. cut to Rogue having her wedding dress put on)

**Rogue**: so nervous

**Logan**: we've all been there, kid

**Rogue**: who were you married to

**Logan**: Thomas and Elizabeth's mother and Daken's mother

**Rogue**: wow!

**Logan**: I'll leave you to get ready

(he walks out and Laura comes in)

**Laura**: nice dress, Rogue. you look so sexy in white

**Rogue**:(laughing) shut up

**Laura**: so, your parents aren't coming

**Rogue**: they're dead

**Laura**: sorry to bring it up

**Rogue**: it's okay

(Elizabeth enters the room)

**Elizabeth**: Rogue, Magda wants to see you

(Magda comes in. she's holding a brief case)

**Magda**: leave us girls

(Laura and Elizabeth walkout of the room, Magda opens the brief case and shows a syringe with a pure blue substance in it)

**Rogue**: what is that

**Magda**: Asgardian blood. it will give you the same life span as Jim

(she hands it to Rogue, who injects it into her arm)

**Rogue**: thank you

(cut to the Wedding as Jim looks at Rogue as she walks up the aisle)

**Warren**: we are gathered here to day to celebrate the union of James Howlett Jr and Anna Marie D'Ancanto, Anna Marie D'Ancanto, do you take James as your husband

**Rogue**: I do

**Warren**: James, do you take Anna Marie as your wife

**Jim**: I do

**Warren**: you may kiss the bride

(Jim pulls Rogue in for a kiss. everyone claps as if they have taken too much sugar. Jim and Rogue walk to their room and get changed. they come out casually dressed and walk to one of the smaller X-jets)

**Jim**: good bye everyone of you idiots

(he walks into the Jet and walks into the Jet and flies it off)

to be continued

**Chapter 7: the clone**

(it opens 2 years after last episode. Jim and Rogue are playing with their three children, Jason, Tess, and Marian)

**Jim**: life can never be so good in a Apocalyptic world

**Rogue**: I know

(Scott and Jean come in)

**Jean**: Jim, Logan wants to see you

**Jim**: damn it, I've done nothing bad, by the way

(he walks to Logan's room)

**Jim**: what is it dad

**Logan**: your siblings think that you've gone soft, due to you kids being born

**Jim**: what!

**Logan**: I think they're right

**Jim**: I'm going

(he stands up and walks out. cut to an hour later. Logan is discussing a plan with the team)

**Logan**: okay, I can only send two of you in, Scott and Jean, your the two

**Laura**: man, you can't send us in

**Logan**: yes, I can't send you in because your powers are close range

**Scott**: okay, we're headed out

(they head to one of the jets and take off)

**Scott**: Jean, do you think Logan is cruel at all

**Jean**: yeah

(they arrive at an abandoned castle and exit the jet)

**Scott**: god, this is creepy

**Jean**: the whole planet is creepy

(they enter and see a man waiting for them)

**Man**: welcome, you two, I hope your good. my name is mister sinister

**Scott**: he's one of Apocalypse's lead scientists

**Jean**: oh shit

(an electronic blast hits them from behind. when they wake up, they find a needle in each of their arms)

**Sinister**: well, we have enough DNA for the clone of both of you

**Jean**: what have you done

**Sinister**: we have begun combining your DNA with his to make a clone

**Scott**: you complete bastard

**Sinister**: you know, if your friend come. they'll probably kill the clone, which will be only a baby

**Jean**: none of them are that cruel

(a bell goes off and a scientist comes out with a baby in his arms)

**Scientist**: it worked, sir

**Sinister**: good, I shall call him Nathaniel Grey

(cut to the X-men base)

**Jim**: they've been captured

**Daken**: no shit, softy

**Logan**: Daken!

**Laura**: what are we doing

**Logan**: get ready, we're going on a rescue mission

to be continued

**Chapter 8: rescue and loss**

(it opens with the X-men flying the jet to Sinister's lab)

**Jim**: so, why do you guy's think I'm too soft

**Laura**: well, Daken was actually the only one who thought you were soft

**Daken**: you were being nothing but a soft little bitch

**Kirika**: why are we arguing, we should be thinking of a rescue plan

**Kurt**: no shit Sherlock

**Emma**: oh boy

**Storm**: be quiet

**Kitty**: Logan, whats the damn plan

**Logan**: run in and get them

**Zoe**: easy as hell

(cut to sinister's base)

**Jean**: why didn't you just make a grown up clone

**Sinister**: because I can control a child

**Jim**: knock, knock asshole

(he and the other X-men run in and cut Scott and Jean from the restraints)

**Scott**: thanks

**Sinister**: you can't leave without your parting gift

(he pulls out a small device and presses a button, causing a small explosion)

**Zoe**: shit!

(Jean grabs Nathaniel and the X-men run as fast as they can but, Warren and Angel are killed)

**Emma**: no!

(everyone else gets to the jet but Scott walks out and stands there)

**Scott**: go! I'll hold these bastards back

(the others obey his wish. they look around and see the castle explode)

**Jean**: SCOTT!

(cut to after Scott's funeral. everyone is attending)

**Alex**: Sinister, that son of a bitch cost me my brother

**Jim**: and three friends for everyone else

**Rogue**: crap! we've lost so many people, Scott, Angel, Warren, Captain America, Iron man, Spider man, the other avengers. all gone!

**Jean**: but whats important, is that we have each other

to be continued

**chapter 9: the battle**

(it opens with the X-men getting ready for war)

**Jim**: okay, so some of us (everyone looks at him) most of us are gonna die

**Daken**: no shit

(Zoe hits him across the head)

**Zoe**: let the man explain

**Thomas**: well damn

**Elizabeth**: we can do this

**Kirika**: yeah, no

**Laura**: well, us Howlett's can

**Berzerker**: show off

(cut to the X-men headed to the jet. Rogue and Rahne stay behind)

**Jim**: so who thinks we're screwed

**Cannonball**: a shit ton of us do

**Logan**: okay, listen up. some of us aren't gonna make it back, I know. but those who live will have to deal with the loss of their friends. remember, we trained for this and we can win. if that bastard thinks he can win, he is a fucking idiot. now, who wants to end his ass

**Everyone**: us

**Logan**: so lets kick his goddamn ass

(they arrive at the base and see that they were expected)

**Jim**: well, lets kick some evil ass

(he jumps out of the jet and charges)

**Thomas**: what the hell are you waiting for

(everyone jumps out of the plane and charges. they see that Jim has already killed half of the guards)

**Lance**: well crap

**Pietro**: that's the word

**Blob**: hurry up and kill someone

**Toad**: well man I'm gonna die

(they finish off the guards, run inside and find Apocalypse waiting for them)

**Magneto**: Apocalypse, you shall die

**Jim**: lets end his ass now

(he jumps at Apocalypse, but is flung to the side)

**Zoe**: bastard!

(Apocalypse grabs Toad and Blob. he then snaps their necks

**Lance**: No

(he runs at Apocalypse, but is thrown out the window)

**Kitty**: LANCE!

(she runs at Apocalypse but is impaled by a spike thrown by her Opponent)

**Evan**: no

(he jumps at Apocalypse, but is decapitated, Apocalypse then kills the rest of the new mutants)

**Jim**: Colossus, give me a boost

(Colossus grabs Jim and Throws him at Apocalypse)

**Jim**: eat shit asshole

(his claws go right through Apocalypse's brain)

**Zoe**: oh yeah!

**Daken**: he did it

**Laura**: yeah

**White Ghost**: not bad, Jim, you did good

**Jim**: of course I did. It's me

(the head back to base with the Bodies of their dead friends)

**Magneto**: you are a man, Jim, not the arrogant child I saw and tried to break

**Jim**: I know and thank you for helping me

(he walks to Rogue and his Children and smiles)

**Rogue**: Jim, I'm pregnant again

**Jim**: wow

**Laura**: Jim, Dad made you team leader

**Jim**: oh yeah

the end

**chapter 10: new Apocalypse**

(it opens 16 years after season 1. Rogue is holding her and Jim's recently {8 months old) born daughter Sarah)

**Zoe**: Rogue, Jim's been dead for nine months, deal with it

**Rogue**: yeah and I have four kids to look after

**Zoe**:(frustrated) come on, Jason, Tess and Marie are 17 years old and Tyler is 15

**Laura**: we are all upset about what happened, but he's gone

**Rogue**: your right, Apocalypse is gone, so we can live happily

**Daken**: stop being a cry baby and talk to your kids

**Elizabeth**: damn it, Daken, shut up and leave

(Daken walks out of the room. cut to the younger X-men being trained)

**Tyler**: come on sis, I ain't gonna hurt ya much

**Tess**: oh my god

(she stabs him in the chest with her claws, knocking him backwards)

**Logan**: good shot Tessie

**Jean**: she's a natural fighter

**Jason**: guys, check out the news, you'll shit your pants

(they run to the living room and see that a news reporter (on the TV) is showing a weird mark on a wall

**Logan**: damn, is that the sign of Apocalypse

**Jean**: yeah, it is

(suddenly they hear a noise and see the giant holographic head outside)

**Logan**: what the hell is that

**hologram**: my name is Weapon Omega, the new Apocalypse. this message is for mutants. hurry up and rise. because in a few weeks, the humans will be nothing more than a memory

(the hologram pulls his hood back to reveal a familiar looking boy)

**Rogue**: Jim!

to be continued

**Chapter 11: weapon Omega**

(it opens right after last episode)

**Rogue**: Jim, he's alive

**Zoe**: no, his body is. but there is no way in hell that's Jim

**Logan**: he's no longer the Jim we loved

**Magneto**: looks like I get to kill him after all

**Rogue**: if you kill him, I'll rip your head off, ya bastard

**Laura**: wait! Daken and Kirika were with him the day we thought he died, son of a Bitch

**Tyler**: yeah

(Rogue slams Daken into the wall and hits him in the Face

**Rogue**: he was alive the whole time and you said he died

**Kirika**: he looked dead to us

**Zoe**: what happened

**Daken**: we were running from an army Apocalypse supporters. then we saw a Celestial and it was horrible. Jim got hit by one of its blasts. we thought he died

(suddenly a noise comes from the door, Rogue opens it to see Jim. how every whilst the Jim in the hologram looked fine, the Jim before her had a lot of scars)

**Jim**: hey Anna Marie

(Rogue hugs him very tightly)

**Rogue**: wait, was the guy on the hologram even you

**Jim**: no! his name is Scotty Logan. he's your son, dad. he blames you and me for the death of his sister Jade and Mother Maureen at the hulks hands

**Logan**: why go after you

**Jim**: our resemblance is to uncanny. while my hair is black and my eyes blue. he has red hair and green eyes. so he wants to frame me for crimes and got given the power to imitate someone and I may have left him to die when I escaped from Apocalypse

**Laura**: how old's the darn moron

**Jim**: my age, but a month younger. dad raised him and Jade until Apocalypse took him

**Zoe**: intense

**Voice**: no shit

(the team turns around and see's weapon Omega)

**Omega**: so made up ya mind

to be continued

**Chapter 12: battle**

(it opens right where the last episode took off)

**Logan**: yes we have and go to hell

**Weapon Omega**:(sarcastic) such a nice way to talk to your son

**Jim**: piss off

**Rogue**: what is your problem with Jim, asshole

**Weapon Omega**: when he escaped Apocalypse, he left the other prisoners behind to die, I was the only one who survived, Mom and Jade died that day

**Jim**: can't blame me if I wanted to live, Scotty

**Weapon Omega**: so you don't care that your Half-sister died because you were an insolent bastard

**Jim**: it was one of us make it out or none make it out that day

**Laura**: he made a smart move

**Kirika**: yeah, I believe you had your powers then

(a small cannon Weapon Omega's left hand and he aims it at Kirika and fires. her flesh is incinerated)

**Jim**: Oh my god!

**Daken**: bastard!

(he jumps at Weapon Omega, only to suffer the same fate)

**Rogue**: thank you for that

**Weapon Omega**: looks like you all hated him

**Rogue**: yeah and take this

(she removes her gloves and grabs Weapon Omega's face)

**Weapon Omega**: you just don't understand darling. (he drives his right hand claws into Rogue's chest) your fighting God

**Magneto**: Rogue!

(he flies at Weapon Omega, but is stabbed in the neck and has his head disintegrated)

**Weapon Omega**: now time for phase 2

to be continued

**Chapter 13: Jade**

(it opens with the X-men's base exploding, there are no deaths)

**Jim**: (crying) Rogue, no. that bastard killed her, so I'm gonna kill him

**Pietro**: Jim, your losing control of your self

**Jim**: I don't give a damn about that

**Pietro**: Jim, your too angry to face him

**Girl's voice**: that's why he should face Scotty

**Jim**: Jade!

**Jade**: long time no see Jim

**Logan**: you look like Him

**Jade**: yeah, I look like Scotty, big damn deal

**Zoe**: he killed four of our teammates

**Thomas**: goddamn it, we have to work together

**Elizabeth**: he's right

**Jim**: okay, so here's what we're gonna do. we're gonna sneak in to his base, find him and kill him

**Jade**: we don't have to kill him, I have this thing that can turn him back into my brother

**Jim**: fine! but I need someone to look after Sarah

**Emma**: allow me

(cut to Weapon Omega's base 24 hours later. Jim and X-men are climbing the wall)

**Jim**: Nate, hand me the bomb

(Nathaniel hands Jim a small bomb and he plants it and they run down to the others)

**Nathaniel**: okay, so what happens (the bomb explodes) oh

(the run into the hole the bomb created and leg it)

**Jean**: okay, so what now

**Jim**: we fight

(they make it to the throne room and see Weapon Omega with two others)

**Jean**: Scott!

**Jason**: gateway

**Weapon Omega**: well, nice seeing two dead friends... Jade, your alive

**Jade**: thanks to mom

**Nathaniel**: okay you bastard, time to frickin die

(he charges at Weapon Omega, but is grabbed by the throat by gateway)

**Gateway**: I think you should have a break

(he opens a portal and throws Nathaniel into it)

**Jean**: no!

**Jim**: oh my god

**Scott**: he was nothing but a brat

**Jean**: he was your son

**Scott**: half-clone

(mean while, Thomas jumps at Weapon Omega, but gets decapitated)

**Elizabeth**: no!

(she goes to avenge her brother, but Scott blast her through the heart, disintegrating it)

**Zoe**: no!

**Weapon Omega**: time for phase 3

(cut to Nathaniel lying in a grass field until a 15 Yr old girl shows up)

**Girl**: here he is

**Nathaniel**: where am I

**Girl**: Xavier institute, Bayville. home of the X-men

**Boy's voice**: Sarah

**Sarah**: over here dad

(the boy runs over and Nathaniel see's he looks familiar)

**Nathaniel**: Jim!

**Jim**: Emma, read this nut's mind

**Emma**: oh my god, his name is Nathaniel Grey, he's from a timeline where David went back in time to kill Magneto, but Charles got in the way, Jean and Scott are his genetic templates

**Jim**: get Scott and Nathan, they'll want to see this

to be continued

**Chapter 14: the end**

(it opens right after Weapon Omega reveals phase 3)

**Jim**: yeah, he's nuts

**Gateway**: well look who's talking

**Marian**: that's it

(she Jumps at Gateway and drives her claws into his neck)

**Jason**: now!

(the X-men run up and slaughter the rest of weapon Omega's men, they corner Weapon Omega. who drives his claws into Storm's skull. Jim jumps at him, with a life seed in his hands, Jim is then thrown into the wall by Weapon Omega)

**Tess**: hey asshole, try this

(she throws a grenade at her opponent, which is effective)

**Tyler**: okay, now hold him down

(the others attempt to hold weapon Omega down, but are all thrown into the wall, Banshee finds himself impaled on a spike, the others look and charge at their opponent)

**Jim**: now!

(they run up and cut various parts from Weapon Omega, which hurts him a lot)

**Scott**: leave my master be, _Gasp_

(he finds Zoe's claws sticking out of his chest)

**Zoe**: night, asshole

(she pulls the claws out and runs to the others)

**Laura**: eat this

(she unsheathes her toe claw and kicks Weapon Omega in the face)

**Jim**: nice

(Weapon Omega aims his cannon at Jim and fires, how ever Jim moves just in time to survive, but the blast burns some of his face and torso)

**Jade**: yaaaa

(she rams the life seed into Weapon Omega's neck. cut to the remains of the X-men's base two hours later)

**Jim**: Scotty is lucky I spared him

**Zoe**: you made the right choice

**Scotty**: so, what are we doing

**Jim**: nothing, all bad guys are dead, so lets relax

the end

_**that concludes age of Apocalypse. Old man ^^^^^ story coming soon (it's based off old man Logan, but might not be wolverine) along with X-men Evolution: the next generation. see you soon**_


End file.
